


Shiho and the Phantom Thieves

by TaurusVersant



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Gen, Golden Week fic, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Shiho makes friends with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusVersant/pseuds/TaurusVersant
Summary: Shiho Suzui and Akira Kurusu have both returned to Tokyo from their respective hometowns for Golden Week. A prior promise to tell Shiho the whole story will be fulfilled, and her social circle is about to expand.This is the best week of her life.





	1. Home At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work follows on from Chapter 7 of [Spin the Wheel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11967321/chapters/27464850), a Persona 5 fic set within the weeks after Akira was released from juvenile hall but before he left Tokyo. It's not essential reading, but if you liked this, I think you'll like it too. I hope you enjoy.

> **Shiho:** The train should be there in about an hour  
>  **Shiho:** I'll see you soon

As she watched the countryside roll past the window of the train she was aboard, Shiho Suzui found it difficult to think she was so close to the city of Tokyo – the city from which she had come and to which she was now returning. Not for good, as a part of her dearly wished, but at least for the week to come. For Golden Week itself.

Words really couldn't describe how much she was looking forward to this.

The backdrop of a tunnel and lights within the train carriage turned the window into a mirror, revealing a face staring back at her. Eyes of deep brown. A ponytail of black with messy bangs, hair slightly longer than it had been the year before. She'd been thinking about getting it cut, especially with the next summer upcoming, but decided to still look roughly how she did before for this visit. Ann might not be able to handle it otherwise.

The greatest difference was in her expression. The last year, when she and her family had driven out to their new home in the western countryside, Shiho had seen only deep unhappiness in her reflection. She understood this was necessary, but a part of her still ached, separation tearing at her. It left her miserable. And no matter how many texts, no matter how many calls, it still wasn't enough to bridge the gap. She'd been cut apart from someone irreplaceable. And god did it hurt.

Now though, now she had a smile. Small, but with the promise of widening as the gap between them shortened. Not long now.

It was going to be a busy week.

She thought of it, the promise made just over two months ago. A video feed from Inokashira Park, where she and Ann had spent so many days before. There was another that time, crepe in hand and a light smile on his face. He'd waved to her.

'Hey Shiho', he'd said. It was so strange how that didn't rattle her.

It should have, right? Akira Kurusu, for that was who it had been, had spoken to her all of once before. Heck, he'd barely been the one speaking, it had mostly been her reassuring him against the rumours that pervaded Shujin. Even when he was there, on the rooftop as Shiho and Ann bid each other farewell, they'd barely interacted. They didn't know each other at all.

Except they did.

Ann Takamaki, dear friend of each, wasted no time in telling one about the other. Akira had heard countless stories of Shiho, of how she'd supported Ann, been there for her, helped her escape the crushing loneliness she'd started to accept as natural. Without her Ann was sure she'd have one day lost her mind. But she'd had Shiho and she'd been saved. She couldn't express enough how much Shiho meant to her.

Shiho, meanwhile, had heard all about Akira herself. First in stories told by Ann at her bedside, she still recovering from the fall. Tales of Akira motivating Ann, encouraging her, helping her find her way. Then, even after she'd left, constant messages of Akira's stunts and troubles. Messages of all the friends Ann had made, of how she and Ryuji were getting along again – something Shiho had felt incredible joy to hear – but especially about Akira. She really did feel like she'd somehow gotten to know him.

So when he'd spoken to her so casually at the time, she hadn't been upset at all.

But going into that conversation with only the plan to talk, Shiho had come out of it with an exceptional promise. Akira himself had said it, they'd tell her everything. She knew, she was positive beyond a shadow of a doubt and neither of them had denied it. But the full story... oh how long she'd been waiting. Not long now though.

Not long now.

Time passed, the view from the window changed from country, to town, to city, and soon enough the train pulled into Shinjuku's station.

She was home.

**_4/28, Friday After School_ **

“Shiho!”

Barely was she off the train before the blonde blur was upon her, arms wrapping tight around Shiho, face pushing into her neck. She couldn't help but laugh at the energy and enthusiasm, despite feeling the same herself. She hugged back – with the arm that wasn't busy holding onto her luggage at least.

“Hey Ann. I'm back.” The hug tightened. And it was good.

Good to be here again. Right where she belonged.

“Come on, come on! Let's get going!” The moment she let go Ann was already practically pulling at Shiho's arm, dragging her off the station platform and towards the stairs. Laughter was shared as Shiho let herself be led away, on to the train that would take her to Ann's. When Shiho had said she was coming back to Tokyo for Golden Week, Ann had immediately insisted she'd be staying with her. Who was going to argue with that? Not Shiho, that was for sure.

They'd been apart for long enough as it was.

'Crepe date? I should be leaving the two of you to it then, right?'

Teasing words in a teasing voice had lodged themselves in Shiho's mind ever since Akira uttered them. He was like that all the time, Ann had told her. Never missed an opportunity to poke at someone with that big dumb smile on his face, she'd said. Don't let him get to you. He just loves to mess with the people he likes.

A little too late for that though.

The thing that was really getting to her was, she hadn't properly noticed until they'd been apart. Together they'd just been... happy. Supported one another. Cared. Cared so much. Best friends, people would say. Look how much they loved one another. She'd said it herself, when the time came to say goodbye. 'I love you'. But it was the distance that made it real.

Had she truly been so complacent? Not even noticed how strong her feelings towards Ann were? No, of course not, she'd understood that Ann was the most important person in the world to her. But being able to see her every day, being able to talk to her every day, it had satisfied. The realisation kept being delayed because the intense desire to see her, which would have made it obvious, never had the time to grow.

Then, a few days after moving away from Tokyo, she'd thought of wanting to see Ann again and her heart had ached in a way it never had before. Enough to stun her. She'd even, momentarily, forgotten her sadness. Because this was something so powerful she couldn’t quite understand it. Just sat there quiet and confused.

Ultimately though, it didn't take her that long to realise what it actually truly was.

“I'm so glad you're here,” Ann was gushing as the train rolled along the tracks, the warm red-orange light of afternoon streaming in through the windows. Shiho had boarded a train as soon as school had ended for the day, knowing she would not be back until the Saturday after. Her decision to return to Tokyo for the coming week, to pass on the two days of school within, had taken effort but ultimately been accepted by her parents in the end. They would be travelling for Golden Week too now, heading south, and so the Suzui household would go quiet. But that was okay. There was nowhere else Shiho would rather be right now.

“I am too.”

Every expression she'd made in the past months apart Ann had echoed. When she'd said she missed her, Ann agreed. When she'd said she wanted to see her again, Ann had said the same. Sometimes, as the two exchanged messages just before bed, Shiho would admit she wished Ann were with her there right now. Ann replied that she wished that too.

But did that actually mean...

Ann's apartment was sizable, more than enough for her and her live-in caretaker – who was out on holiday herself, Ann had said. The house would just be the two of them for the coming week. The thought made Shiho's heart beat.

Once she was through the door, Ann embraced her again, a hug with honestly impressive strength. Had she been working out? Come to think of it, didn't Ann overall look like she was a lot more toned than she'd been before? It was the feeling of Shiho's fingers touching against her arm, and the sight of her staring at it, that caught Ann on. Oh, ahaha.

“Right, the last year was... something.” A raised eyebrow and slight smile were Shiho's answer to that, but before she could open her mouth Ann shook her head. “Nuh-uh! That's tomorrow! I can't talk about it just yet, okay?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Right!” Ann nodded. “Akira's coming in by train later tonight – tomorrow we'll all go meet up at Leblanc. The Boss- uh, Sakura-san who owns the place, said he wouldn't open so we'd be the only ones in there all day. We'll do the full story then!”

Shiho had heard more than enough about all of Ann's friends over the past months to have an idea of Leblanc, coffee and curry cafe. Actually, by the tales she'd been told, that was where Akira had been living the past year he spent in Tokyo. Which was weird, living in a cafe, but it wasn't like Shiho really knew his story at all. But she would soon enough.

They'd promised as much.

“Oh, I should call my parents to let them know I'm here.”

“Go ahead!”

As Shiho made her phonecall, Ann double-checked that everything in the house was fine. The bedroom Shiho would be staying in was perfectly clean – Ann placed Shiho's luggage right next to its entrance – the bathroom looked good, her own room wasn't _too_ much of a mess, though it wasn't like Shiho hadn't seen it in some serious states of disaster before. Right, no real reason to show off, Shiho had come to visit plenty of times before. Even stayed over.

So why did this time feel so different?

A slap of each palm against her cheeks helped Ann refocus, Shiho nearby looking in curiosity but busy enough on her phone that she couldn't ask. This was just because they were actually together again for the first time in forever, Ann rationalised. She'd just missed her.

She'd missed her so incredibly much.

When the call was done, Shiho took a moment to unpack her luggage into the room she was staying in, before changing out of her school uniform and into one of the numerous shirts Ann had gifted her; this one a white pullover with a pattern of red flowers trailing up from the hem. It was one of Ann's favourites, and seeing it on Shiho as she emerged from the room immediately resulted in a powerful rush of emotions.

“I really like this one,” Shiho smiled at Ann, who nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Yes. What she was seeing right now was extremely good. Absolutely everything before her was. “So what now?”

“Let's play some games!”

Videogames were an Ann Takamaki classic. They could fill any void – time you didn't want to spend studying, awkward conversations, loneliness – everything could be resolved with a good dose of electronic immersion. She and Shiho had discussed their lives enough, almost every day, for there to be little more to say on that right now. And neither particularly felt like going out. They'd rather just spend time here. Alone together.

When it came to games, Ann was the better player. It wasn't like Shiho didn't know what she was doing – you didn't spend the years she had with Ann without learning how to play a videogame – just that if they were head-to-head the odds were stacked pretty firmly in Ann's favour. So instead they played cooperatively, or with computer opponents, and that was more than enough to satisfy them. Ann draped over her bed, Shiho lying against it, both facing the television with controllers in hand. This quiet moment together.

It had far been too long.

“So the others,” she'd never mentioned it before, but long phonecalls with Ann had always stood out in one respect to Shiho, “no honorifics for any of them?”

“Ah, no,” Ann shook her head in response to Shiho's question, a casual smile on her face, “we all just got used to calling each other by name. Haru's the only one who uses them still, and even then it's more a friendship thing. Kinda weird to think at the start of last year I still called Ryuji 'Sakamoto'. A lot... a lot changed.”

“I'm glad you and he are friends again,” the game they'd been playing had fallen unattended, both Shiho and Ann dropping their controllers to the side. Shiho moved her head to rest against the arm Ann had hanging over this side of her bed. “You were always so funny together in middle-school.”

Ann just laughed, slid off the bed to settle next to Shiho. They only lighting in the room remained the blue glow from the television they'd been playing on. Ann leaned in to Shiho's side. “Yeah, when everything really started falling apart we stopped talking to each other, but that's over with. He's a dumbass sometimes but we're still best friends. It's good.”

The closeness of Ann to her was lighting fires in Shiho's mind. She leaned in as well, each of them supporting the other. “How should I address them tomorrow?”

“Honestly like half of them wouldn't care if you just used their first names alone,” Ann murmured, having Shiho here, really and truly, casting a powerful spell over her mind. “Just go with whatever you feel comfortable, they'll be cool.”

One of Ann's hands was resting right between them. Shiho moved her own to lay atop it, for her fingers to intertwine with Ann's own. Ann allowed it, her grip tightening as Shiho's digits slipped between her own. A point of contact at their hands, at their shoulders, and between their heads, resting against one another. Ann sighed in deep contentment.

“I really have missed you.”

“I've missed you too.”

They'd always been together. Always been happy together. Been content. But now, even being this close, a part of Shiho's mind said it wasn't enough. She'd come all this way to be with the one she loved. Was she just going to stop shy? That was unacceptable.

It was still difficult to approach. There was always that spark of fear. But this moment suppressed it, this quiet point in the dark of Ann's room where it was just the two of them leaning against one another. So close. Shiho's other hand reached across them, settled on Ann's cheek, ran her fingers along it. Ann sighed into the touch, her skin so warm. Shiho's heart was beating harder and harder.

All it took was a little pressure, the tiniest push of her fingers, to tilt Ann's head towards her. Shiho looked too, their faces so close. She could see Ann's eyes, the blue light from the television forming beams of brightness across them in this darkened room, staring into Shiho's own. They'd always been close. Always been comfortable with one another. But this was still something else. There was intimacy, true intimacy, here between them.

It still took a moment, her heart beating so hard she could feel her entire body shaking, for Shiho to force her eyes closed and lean her head forward. To place her lips upon Ann's own.

The contact was almost chaste. Their lips rested upon each other, a brief moment of connection, before Shiho leaned back again. Her heart was pounding to an impossible degree. She was almost too scared to open her eyes. But she did all the same.

Ann's wide own stared back at her.

She wasn't sure. Had she been wrong? Misjudged? The feelings she'd discovered when they were separated were far more powerful than she'd ever realised before, had it only been her? Ann was just staring, expression one of shock. Shiho's heart hurt. Was this-

“Ann, I-”

That was as far as she made it. As far as she could get before Ann pushed her lips far more forcibly upon Shiho's own, the strength of their connection bowling Shiho over onto her back. Ann was atop her now, the two upon the floor just next to her bed. Yet the hardness of it upon Shiho's back went ignored. Everything went ignored.

Everything but the sensation of Ann's lips upon her own.

There was no real way to judge how much time had passed when Ann lifted her head – a powerful euphoria was wiping out Shiho's rationale completely. But the look of joy on Ann's face brought her back. The sensation of a tear dripping down from Ann's eyes onto her cheek shook her to her core.

The feeling of arms wrapping around her, holding onto her tight, Ann's head burying into her neck once more, filled Shiho with warmth and light. Was she crying from the happiness too? She got the feeling she was. But it didn't matter.

“I love you,” Ann's voice came muffled from where her head was buried, “I love you so much Shiho.”

She made sure to hug Ann back. To hold her as close as she could. And to wish she would never ever have to let go.

“I love you too, Ann.”

It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I posted that chapter of Spin the Wheel, I'm sure there were people who thought to themselves "I'd love to see the full story being told to Shiho in Golden Week". I wonder if it was obvious I was going to do this? I imagine it was.
> 
> Ann's birthday is the twelfth of November, so I'm only just SLIGHTLY late in getting her this very good present. Sorry about that, this chapter involved a lot of going over it with a fine-tooth comb to make sure it read just right. I'm an old hand at writing friendship and found family but as soon as I stray towards romance it's a less-honed skillset for me. Nonetheless, running right into your writing deficencies is one of the best ways to work on overcoming them, so here we are. We're doing this.
> 
> In theory this story will be one chapter per Phantom Thief, in my initial drafts each was going to have just the name of that Thief, so this chapter would have been "Ann". I decided to go with actual chapter titles and an unknown chapter count just in case any shenanigans crop up. I might have a general outline and goal for this, but I don't want to exclude the possibility of surprises. And when I say surprises I mean surprises even for me. Who knows what will happen next? I only kind of do.
> 
> I was considering consulting with some friends about whether or not Ann and Shiho were in an actual romantic relationship during/prior to P5, but ended up making the decision myself that no, they weren't, because they didn't pick up properly on just how strongly they felt for each other until they were apart. You'll see mentions of that in the Ann chapter of Confidantial Confessions. I was taking a check on it and noticed I used the "home" terminology for Ann and Shiho there as well. Kind of a self-own. I made myself emotional.
> 
> Anyway, so begins this Golden Week fic. It's basically entirely from Shiho's point of view, with brief lapses into those around her, but will be entirely following her. That makes her the second major character after Akira in my expanded setting. That's a nice thing. I like that.
> 
> It is my dear hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and that you're excited for what's next. If you liked this, a kudos or especially a comment warms my heart, and a recommendation to friends you think will also like this, to share this with more people, would be nothing but joyous. You'll find some other P5 works under my account, so if you still hunger, please feel free to check them out as well.
> 
> That's it for now, there's no consistent schedule for chapters, when I feel they're done they'll go live. As this is still part of my NaNoWriMo, don't expect the gaps between to be too long. Please look forward to the next one! I'll see you all then. Bye-bye!


	2. The Thieves' Tale

**_4/29, Saturday Daytime – Shōwa Day_ **

The doorbell of Leblanc rung with a familiar tone for Ann, welcoming her to the place of safety they’d all carved out together. For Shiho it was a new sound, and she would consider it, were it not for the wave of noise that followed after. The storm of voices that called out to them both.

“Shiho! Hey!”

Ryuji was the loudest, another familiarity, but the greetings came from all those gathered here, not just the bleach-blonde figure. Two others Shiho knew – Akira with his scruffy black mess of hair and perpetual pleased grin, and the (former) Shujin student council president, Makoto Niijima. She had a quiet strength to her, a gentle smile, and Shiho heard her voice the clearest after the initial wave.

“Suzui-san, it’s good to see you well.”

There were three more Shiho only recognised by pictures Ann had shared. The navy-dark hair of Yusuke Kitagawa brought the briefest picture of Yuuki Mishima to Shiho’s mind, but that image was immediately wiped out by the way he moved as he stood. He was tall, and somehow both elegant and ungainly. Like his spindly height was an inconvenience right up until the point it wasn’t, and then he was something else. It was strange. ‘Artists’, Ann had said dismissively when telling stories of Yusuke’s proclivities of fascination. He had something of an addiction to inspiration, or so the tales were told.

Yusuke was quickly shoved aside, somehow, by a far smaller figure – the tiniest in the room by far. This was definitely Futaba Sakura, the long and bright orange hair matched to the pictures Shiho had seen. Ann freely described Futaba as one of the funniest of all of them, but also one of the hardest to keep pace with. Well, if she were the technological genius Ann promised, that wasn’t too much of a surprise.

Finally, and despite having been in the same school as her Shiho couldn’t place the girl’s face to any memories from before, was Haru Okumura. She had a nobility that was entirely natural, an unquestionable part of her, and her smile seemed to lift the entire room. She nodded simply to Shiho, whose eyes were roving across the cafe as Ann and Ryuji argued about… something in the background.

Akira stepped forward and offered a hand.

“Welcome to Leblanc.”

“It’s quite a greeting,” Shiho accepted the shake, still a little put out. Having so many people clearly thrilled to see her, especially given she’d never met half of them, was a little jarring. Not unwelcome just… weird. Ann’s overflowing love had spilled out across the rest of this group and influenced them without Shiho ever having been involved. It was so strange to think about.

Ann called to her and indicated a seat.

Fitting herself into it, Shiho couldn’t help but see the others were keeping watch over her. Of course they were, she was no doubt the topic of the day, but even still she couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable having so many people staring at her. Ann picked it up, and snapped for some politeness. The group all glanced away as she sat herself down right next to Shiho.

“Uhm,” she hadn’t yet taken in the cafe itself. Looking around, she could match it to the many pictures Ann had sent her, but seeing it in person was still different. There was a calming feeling here. Welcoming. The counter across from the booths had rows and rows of coffee beans behind it, but no-one staffed there. “So this place really is closed just for us?”

“Yep!” So this was the voice of Futaba Sakura, energetic and pleased with herself, “Sojiro gave us the run of the place today! If we break anything he’s,” a jerk of her thumb indicated Akira, “gotta work it off so just relax and don’t worry about a thing!”

“Hey,” Akira’s look of offence broke giggles from the majority of the group, Shiho herself included. This was a tried and true routine they had. Ann had described Akira and Futaba as having become something of adoptive siblings to one another. The thought was adorable. She could see it clearly now.

“Arggghhhh this rules!” Ryuji’s volume peaked and those closest to him – Yusuke and Akira, leaned away. He ignored them and bounded to his feet. “You’re here,” he pointed at Akira, “You’re here,” and at Shiho, “and we’ve all got the entire next week it’s the best! This effin’ rocks!”

Ah, right, that was Ryuji Sakamoto too. The complete lack of volume control. Somehow Shiho had forgotten just how loud he could get.

But before she had a chance to greet him, a loud meow echoed in the building instead. Ryuji immediately rounded on it.

“Pipe down yourself, Mona!” He sounded offended, “we’ve got the shop to ourselves today I don’t gotta ‘moderate’.” More meows. Ryuji huffed. “You only say that because no-one cares when you’re yelling, you’re just as loud as I am y’know?” A cat’s yowl. Shiho looked at Ann with blatant confusion and concern written across her face. Had Ryuji lost his mind in the past year? Ann caught the look and just laughed and laughed and laughed. Everyone else, hearing her, looked back her way, caught sight of Shiho, and smirked themselves. Ryuji was the last to notice.

“Oh right, shit. Mona, get your ass up here and say hi.”

In a single bound a cat of black and white hopped up onto the table before Shiho, vividly blue eyes staring into her own. It was almost transfixing, being stared down by this cat in a manner that felt… real? Like it meant something? Shiho couldn’t place just what this was. Ann nudged her for attention.

“This is Morgana, ‘Mona’ for short. He’s, uh, how do I explain this?”

“Not a cat,” despite Akira’s words, the way Morgana’s ears flicked and tail lifted off of the table he’d sat himself on was distinctly cat-like to Shiho’s eyes. She’d seen enough of them back home in the country. They were popular around town. Akira continued. “Morgana’s one of us, and as smart as any person.”

Huh. Shiho stared at the cat, whose eyes were locked on her own. Uhm. “Hello?” The cat, Morgana, meowed back at Shiho. She… didn’t know what to make of that at all. She looked to Ann for help, only for Ann’s wide smile to cause her to feel a little embarrassed. “Are you guys making fun of me?”

“We’re not!” This was the first time Haru spoke independent of the rest, the pitch of her voice carrying natural sincerity. “Mona-chan’s able to talk like any person, it’s just that we are the only ones able to understand him. But he can understand you perfectly well! Really and truly!”

They were… teasing, right? Shiho looked back at the cat. It bobbed its head at her. She blinked.

“Uh,” what were you even meant to do in this situation? Test it? “One plus one?”

Two meows answered her back, the others chuckling amongst themselves. She just stared. This was… “I’m not… really?”

“Really really!” Ann nodded enthusiastically, “It’ll make sense when we tell the full story, but it was better we introduced you first.”

“Introduced everyone,” Akira spoke again, standing just behind Futaba now. “Go ahead.” Futaba jolted slightly, before focusing on Shiho. In return Shiho gave a smile, remembering what she could of Ann’s tales. She didn’t know the exact specifics of how Futaba had joined their group, but Ann had mentioned agoraphobia and that was more than enough to melt Shiho’s heart. She felt deeply for this person she’d never met.

“Hello.”

“Uhm,” Futaba seemed to be caught off-guard by Shiho being the one to greet her, “hi.” If the awkwardness of this exchange reached the others, they didn’t comment on it. Ann gestured to Yusuke.

“Yusuke Kitagawa,” he introduced himself with ease, “Ann has spoken often of you.” Ann herself squirmed in her seat a little when Shiho gave her a glance and a smile at that.

“All good I hope?”

“Oh yes!” This was Haru again, sitting across the table from them. “Oh, and I’m Haru Okumura. It’s so wonderful to meet you Suzui-san!”

Suzui-san was a bit much. Shiho shook her head. “Shiho’s fine, really. It kind of feels like I already know you all, if that’s not weird.”

“Not at all,” Makoto, who Shiho did know, was seated at the counter, facing away from it and towards the table Shiho was seated at. “I think it is the same for most of us as well. Ann does like to talk about you after all.”

“Makoto…” Ann almost whined the girl's name, embarrassed by the realisation every single one of her friends was completely ready and willing to roast her for how much she gushed about Shiho to them. The group just chuckled at this. Shiho laughed too.

This was incredible.

“Before this,” when she spoke everyone focused on her, listened to her words with fascination. Had Ann hyped her up this much to them? That was a little embarrassing itself. “the two of us were pretty much loners. It’s… kind of incredible seeing Ann having made so many good friends. I’m just… really really happy for this.”

If having them all watching her was embarrassing, having them smile so warmly all but lit her cheeks on fire. It was almost overwhelming being part of such a large group. Or at least a welcomed visitor to them.

Ryuji sat down next to Haru, who moved a little further into the seat to make room. “So Shiho,” his familiarity was familiar itself. When they’d all moved from middle-school to Shujin, Ryuji had started growing apart from Ann and Shiho, the events with the track-team all but shattering every relationship he had in the school. Seeing him like this, kind of back to his old self with them, was a real blast from the past and an anchor that allowed Shiho to relax despite how new everything else about this situation was. She appreciated him for it. “You’ve gotta tell us how things have been. How’s living out in, uh, crap hold on Ann definitely told me the name of where you ended up.”

“Inaba,” Shiho saved Ryuji the trouble of wracking his memory for the name. “It’s… different. Very quiet. Very open. The houses are all bigger and there’s a lot more nature. Also a lot of cats around. I think there’s some sort of community initiative to look after strays? I’m not sure.”

“Sounds a lot like my hometown,” Akira nodded. “Tokyo was so weird to come to at first because everything was packed so tightly together. It was jarring.”

“Yeah,” Shiho agreed. “Jarring’s the right word. It’s so weird that it’s really only a little way out from Tokyo. The train-trip is…”

“Surreal.”

“Exactly.”

“Okay,” Ryuji butted back in as Shiho and Akira agreed on the differences between Tokyo and country towns, “So what did you actually do though?”

Shiho shrugged. “Mostly at first I just followed along with people I made friends with. They liked to hang around the shopping districts. There really isn’t a lot going on day-to-day, so it’s mostly just sitting around and talking.”

“Sounds boring.”

“It was, but it was also good in a way. Low stress, low intensity. I didn’t have to move around a lot.” All the others nodded quietly at Shiho’s words then. Obviously the story of what had happened at Shujin had been shared to them. Not one of them made any further mention of it. Shiho pulled out her phone. “After a while though, what I really got into was trying to hunt down the Junes mascot.”

At this Ann let out a long-lasting sigh, a reproachful stare from Shiho answering it. She shook her head. “Again with the bear.”

“It’s real!” Shiho’s exclamation as she flicked through pictures on her phone was met by an eye-roll from Ann. She looked over at the others.

“Shiho’s been texting me about this ‘bear’,” finger-quotes included, “for months now. ‘There’s this weird mascot at Junes’, ‘It shows up like once a month and everyone freaks out about it’, ‘What’s the deal with the bear I’ve gotta find out’.” Shiho continued flicking through her phone with a frown on her face as Ann outlined her attempts to hunt the elusive creature down. “Like, sure I can buy there being a mascot or something but like, it’s not a big deal?”

“It is a big deal!” Shiho finally held up her phone, the picture displayed prominently on it some sort of red and blue blur. “Because no-one actually talks about it! Everyone crowds up at Junes when it shows up and then leaves again when it’s gone but no-one mentions it beyond that! It’s weird! And there’s no mention of it online or pictures or anything! It’s like a collective fever dream or something!”

Ann just shrugged. “I think she’s going stir-crazy out in the country.”

Trapped in her seat as she was by Ann next to her, Shiho could only lean across the table to hold out the phone to Ryuji and Haru, Akira and Yusuke leaning across from the aisle to look too. It was little more than an out-of-focus mass of colour. Four pairs of concerned eyes stared over the phone back at Shiho. She sat back down.

“I’m going to get it sooner or later,” she muttered, perhaps more to herself than them. Ann just shook her head again.

“Nothing in the property register,” Futaba piped up from the next table over, turning around in the seat to look over the back of it at the group. “I’m checking the Inaba Junes and they don’t have any sort of mascot outfit registered as property. I can look at the video feeds if you can tell me the last day it showed up but yeah, doesn’t seem like anything at all.”

Blank stares from the group aimed at Futaba took a moment to reach her. She looked back from her phone at them. “What? You think it’s difficult to get into the back-end of a department store’s website? It’s really, really not.”

Right. Shiho blinked. Ann had specifically said that Futaba was a genius. So that meant… “You’re a… computer hacker, Futaba-chan?” Futaba almost dropped her phone when Shiho addressed her. She looked embarrassed to have reacted so.

“Uh, yeah,” she wasn’t meeting Shiho’s eyes, “kinda. I’ve dabbled.”

“She’s by far the scariest person in this room,” Akira spoke for Futaba, who glared at him for the description. “And basically any room too. We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for her.” Okay and now he was making her blush! Jerk brother!

“So besides the ‘bear’,” Ryuji’s intonation around the word bear earned an approving nod from Ann, who Shiho was convinced was intentionally choosing not to believe her just to bug her. It worked. “What else have you been up to? School going okay? No problem blowing out two days to come here for the week?”

“It's fine,” Shiho shook her head, unconcerned with whatever consequences the decision that brought her here might have. “The school’s a lot less rumour-focused than Shujin, which is weird considering how there’s so much less going on out in Inaba. Mostly they just talk about local events and tv shows.” Whenever something happened around town it was the talk of it for ages. Which made the absence of people mentioning the Junes Bear even weirder. “Besides that, I’ve been helping out as an assistant coach to the junior girls’ volleyball team. That’s been nice.”

“Wait what!?”

Ryuji’s exclamation was classically loud, Haru still seated next to him – since he had the aisle seat – looking at him in surprise at the noise. Ryuji tried to stand up but managed to bang his knees on the underside of the table instead, and sat back down massaging them and wincing. “You? Coaching a volleyball team?”

“Assistant coaching,” Shiho insisted on the specification. “I’m lending a hand to the actual coach, since I know the rules and how to help people work together – and obviously can’t really play anymore.” Walking, and even running now and again, was all well and good but too much pressure caused her legs to give out. Also she’d found that getting into the mindset of the game caused flashbacks. Which wasn’t… ideal.

Ryuji shook his head. “I don’t get it.” He was frowning. “How can you… I mean-“

“Ryuji.” Ann said his name with enough force to make the others in the room stop listening with interest and start approaching the topic with concern. Shiho shook her head.

“No, it’s fine, I get it. I know what you’re trying to say.”

“I just,” Ryuji was running his hands through his hair repeatedly, almost clawing at his head to try and avoid letting the stress mount up. “I can’t even think about going back to the track team, I just… I go back and then I go back in my head and I start… crap, Shiho, I can’t really-“

“Ryuji enough!” Ann stressed it this time. Ryuji shut his mouth, but his fingers were still digging into the sides of his head. Shiho reached a hand across to lay upon Ann’s own. She looked at her with a worried expression.

Shiho just smiled.

“I don’t think I could ever play again,” this she could admit freely. She’d never told anyone else this. But this, with Ann right next to her, her hand on Ann’s own, she could talk. “But… even then, the game itself, I still liked it. I enjoyed it. And I don’t think… I don’t think what happened should destroy it completely. So even if I can’t play again, I can still help share the good of it with others. Help motivate people to enjoy it and be happy playing it. And if I can, then it’s slightly… making it better. Taking it away from… taking it for myself so that I’m the one giving it to people and nothing else but the good goes out to them. If that makes sense.” She could explain it, but not that easily. Talking about it directly still wasn’t easy. Ann moved one of her hands to rest over Shiho’s over hers. Hand sandwich.

“Huh.” Ryuji was no longer pressing his fingers into his skull, instead looking thoughtful. Taking it back from him, huh. Giving what you cared about to people without all the shit attached that bastard had done. Kinda like a thief would do, in a way. “Huh.”

The sound of a chair moving against the floorboards indicated Akira pulling one out from the counter and turning it to face the table Shiho, Ann, Haru, and Ryuji were seated at. With Morgana who’d moved onto Haru’s lap at some point too. Makoto was sitting next to Akira at the counter, Futaba still one table over. Yusuke remained on his feet.

“Alright,” Akira nodded to the group at large, “I think it’s story-time. I promised we’d tell you this, so, last chance to back out. You’ll be a conspirator once we get started, you know.”

Shiho immediately shook her head. “I want to hear everything.”

To that, Akira just laughed. “Everything, huh? Okay.” He leaned forward, threading the fingers of his hands together. “This all started back in my hometown. I was heading home from cram school when I heard some voices…”

The tale of Akira Kurusu’s banishment to Tokyo was one Shiho hadn’t heard before. She knew he’d been falsely accused, but to hear it in his words lit a righteous fire in her heart. How dare someone do that to another? To a kid? Ann’s warnings against Shido, when his name was all the rage in the lead-up to the elections, were all too clear now. It was unbelievable.

As the story continued though, the others in the room noticeably reacted. Because when Akira spoke of arriving in Tokyo, and the vision he had at the Shibuya Scramble, that was telling something no-one else had heard before. When he described the dreams he had in Leblanc, before even meeting Ryuji, the visions of the Velvet Room, the rest of the group seemed enraptured.

But if they were caught in his tale, Shiho was far beyond that.

Akira recounted the days with ease, threading imagery through them like a masterful wordsmith. That he’d seemed so quiet when she’d spoken to him in Shujin, it stunned Shiho to compare to the man telling the story of the Phantom Thieves now. He was so evocative. It was incredible.

The story of meeting Ryuji quickly ventured into the other world the two stumbled into, Shiho’s questions about its existence answered with promises to explain as time went along. Ryuji joined in, the two described – in redacted form – the Palace and their journey through it until they found Morgana.

Morgana voiced his own thoughts, but Shiho couldn’t understand them. Ann repeated what he said for her.

It was when the topic of Persona came up that Shiho really had to shake her head. “Hold on,” she held her hands up in protest, “magic powers? Another world? I mean, you’re telling me this but I’m having a really hard ti-” a phone, shoved into her face, cut Shiho’s words short. Ann looked at the picture on it before groaning and looking away. Shiho just stared.

It was the phone of Futaba Sakura, passed to Ryuji over the back of the chairs they were in so that he could show it to Shiho. An image was displayed on it, and that image had Shiho transfixed. It was beyond surreal.

The picture was of Ann, that much was clear. The framing of her face, the blue of her eyes, her hair and her form, this was without question her. In the silhouettes of the calling card broadcast across Japan, Shiho had been positive she’d seen Ann, Akira, and Ryuji. Masked, but still. She’d known. This though, unmasked, in the light, this was different. She stared at the Ann in the picture. Took in everything she saw.

Ann was dressed in red, what looked like leather, a portion cut out to display the skin at the top of her chest. Bright flames flickered around her, streaked throughout the picture, as she grinned with wild abandon. A hand, gloved in pink, was stretched forward, a whip coiled in its grasp. And a catlike tail wound out from the back of her suit. It was an outfit Shiho had never seen before. Yet somehow it was not the most striking part of what she saw.

No, what stood out about this image was the giant figure looming behind Ann. It was huge; red, black, and spiked, with six eyes arrayed along head and gigantic horns. Chains grasped by its hand were bound to what looked like the disembodied heads of hellish dogs, heads which were clearly floating of their own volition in the air. A sense of raw power seemed to pulse from the image itself. Shiho just stared.

“Meet Panther,” the voice of Futaba came from behind Ryuji’s head, who was standing up to lean across the table and hold out the phone, “of the Phantom Thieves.” Ann groaned.

“Futaba,” she tried to look at the girl without looking at the phone, “could you at least have warned me you were going to show her that? When did you even take that picture? You know I don’t like my Thief outfit.”

“I-” Futaba seemed surprised by Ann’s complaint, “I thought she should see it! And we needed some visual proof of our Persona for her!”

“Run it by me next time!” Ann wasn’t taking that, “Not that there’ll be a next time. Don’t go sharing my pictures with people!”

She couldn’t see Futaba but the muffled ‘right’ that came back made clear she’d sunk down into the seat behind Ryuji and Haru. Ryuji pulled the phone back and held it over his back, a raised hand from the girl behind him plucking it out of his.

“Go easy on her,” he shrugged, “it’s okay for Shiho to see, right?”

“That’s!” Ann struggled with this. On the one hand she was kind of pleased that Shiho had seen her as Panther. With Hecate. But on the other was the fact there remained visual proof of that outfit she hated. Being seen in it was… “Ugh, Futaba, I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you. Just… I never liked that outfit. Cognition can bite me for giving me it.”

“The collective consciousness can be a real dick sometimes,” Ryuji at least agreed with that, “but anyway, yoohoo, Shiho, anyone in there?”

It was Ryuji’s call that made Shiho jolt from her own thoughts, almost obsessed with everything about the image she’d been shown. It was completely supernatural and, by the claims of the others, completely unedited. It was kind of rocking her world right now. “I-” she didn’t even know how she was right now. “Continue.”

Akira smiled and nodded. Continued their tale.

The story went on to include Akira, Morgana, and Ryuji’s exploits. The trio exploring the Palace they’d found. Of how it was so warped and loathsome. Ann kept a hand on Shiho’s for the length of it. Added a little about how Akira had found her when she was nearly having a breakdown. But not about the specifics of the breakdown. The topic began to slow.

Because it was approaching the point they had no idea how to address.

“Go ahead.” Shiho tightened her grip on Ann’s hand, but she said it all the same. “You can say it. It’s fine. I want to hear this. Please… tell me everything.”

Akira and Ryuji looked at each other. Then back to Shiho.

And described their fury.

“We were going to back out, at first,” Ryuji shook his head. “When Mona told us that stealing a heart could kill someone, we were concerned about it. Didn’t know what to do. Figured we’d find another way. We didn’t want to take that risk.”

Morgana made a loud meow. Akira shushed him.

“But after… that…” even now Ryuji didn’t want to say it. “Just… we didn’t give a damn anymore. If it killed that bastard? Neither of us gave a shit. He’d have deserved it.”

Ann’s lips curled, a snarl as she nodded and agreed. “None of us cared anymore.”

The admission was stunning. For the other Thieves, those who joined after, they’d heard this story in parts, but not this section specifically. Not that the Phantom Thieves had almost never been. Not that the reason they had was because the founding four had decided they had no qualms about killing another. This was new.

Shiho stared, her hand tightly holding onto Ann’s own. That was…

“Shiho? Hey!” She jolted when Ann called to her, only now realising her face was wet with tears. She shook her head, reaching out, a napkin being pushed into it by someone, she wasn’t sure who. She wiped at her face.

“Sorry,” she spoke through the paper as she dried her eyes, “it’s just… the thought that you all decided you were willing to risk that because of me it’s…” she wasn’t sure of the best way to say this without sounding stupid or self-sacrificial. It took her a moment.

“Nothing I did was right,” because it wasn’t. Her decision wasn’t one rational or sane. “But… I’m glad that what came out of it did happen. Because you all were able to start doing what you did. At least… something good happened because of me.”

Ann immediately wrapped her arms around Shiho and held her close. The others let the moment be theirs. Considered the story told thus far.

After a minute, Shiho felt she was able to continue. So she let them know and the story went on.

So the story continued. Through the conclusion of that Palace and on to the next. To the chance meeting with Yusuke and theft of the heart of Ichiryusai Madarame. Then of Makoto’s blackmail and Junya Kaneshiro.

It was when the story got to Futaba Sakura that the pace started to change. Yusuke and Makoto had taken over adding their additions when the story had reached them, but Futaba didn’t do the same. The five so far – six if you counted Morgana’s meowing which Ann had to keep telling him to ease up on – maintained their flow of discussion. Spoke of Medjed, and their attempts to figure out what to do. Of the mysterious hacker Alibaba. And of the discovery of Futaba Sakura.

Akira had moved to sit next to Futaba, leaning over the back of the seat they were in to face Shiho still. Futaba remained mostly absent, though at least spoke up now and again. Not really adding that much though. The topic began to stall, as the group started sidestepping points. The discussion of Futaba’s situation wasn’t something they were diving into. The conversation dried up.

With a loud huff, Futaba raised herself up to look over the group and stared them all down. “You can tell her,” she announced, adjusting her glasses constantly to catch the light, “it’s fine. We all agreed to let her hear the full story, right?” Admonished, the group nodded. And continued on.

The story of Futaba Sakura nearly broke Shiho Suzui’s heart. It was a tragedy of the highest order, and listening to the description of Futaba’s Palace, of the way her guilt haunted her, it was heart-rending. The girls Shiho supervised in volleyball now were all still years younger than Futaba, but somehow a similar feeling of wanting to look after her touched upon Shiho all the same. What Futaba had gone through… it was the worst. She felt for her deeply.

But when the tale of her Palace ended, when the seeds of the plot involving her mother’s research and Cognitive Pscience had been sown, as Futaba described how helpless the others were technologically – finally a topic she could get into – something caught Shiho’s attention all the same. She frowned.

“Wait, you have bugs on _everyone’s_ phones?”

The group at large chuckled; a weird way to react, Shiho thought. Futaba waved a hand dismissively. “It’s important,” she continued on, “if any of us got picked up for anything we’d need to know about it. And having listeners in case we overhear anything valuable is super important too. It’s all about security.”

“But isn’t that weird?” Shiho still wasn’t sure about this, looking at the others for their thoughts, “knowing everything said around your phone is being listened to?”

“I’m not listening!” Futaba fought back while the others just shrugged, having gone through the topic already. “I have so many better things to do than listen to what you guys get up to every day. I just keep the records as backup. Hell if any of you have any compromising material recorded I have no idea and no interest in finding out. Do you know how long it’d take me to trawl through all my captures for anything at all? Way too long. It’s pointless.”

“That said,” Yusuke spoke up when Futaba quietened, “You do manage to always overhear when you are the topic of the day.”

“Well yeah,” Futaba just shrugged at that, “I’ve got a listener on my name that makes a noise for me, I can’t let _that_ go, y’know?”

“So it makes like a sneezing sound, right?” Ryuji turned his head to look up at Futaba. She looked back down at him in disdain.

“No, Ryuji, that’s weird and dumb.” Shamed, he turned his head back down while a chittering noise that was probably laughter emerged from Morgana. Futaba straightened up from kneeling on the seat and leaning over its back to raise a hand. “It’s the Justice Featherman theme song!”

“Oh!” This brought a reaction from Shiho. She focused in on Futaba. “‘Shine Bright Feathered Heroes’, right?” Futaba’s stare was one shocked enough to make Shiho feel a little embarrassed by admitting to knowing it. “It’s… one of my favourites.”

There was a scuffle on the other side of the chair. Futaba dropped down below eyesight before a moment later Akira was shoved sideways out of the chair. A few brief steps brought Futaba around to this side of Leblanc, staring over the table at Shiho herself. Shiho blinked in surprise.

“Shiho Suzui-san,” Futaba was trying to stand as tall as she could, which basically amounted to being at eye-level with the rest of them, as she addressed Shiho with all the faked pompousness she could muster, “you have my blessing to marry our Ann.”

“ _Futaba!_ ” Ann’s screech blended in quickly to the surge of laughter that coursed through Leblanc; Ryuji bent over the table pounding it with a fist, Makoto and Haru both keeping hands in front of their mouths to try, yet fail, at stopping their own amusement from leaking out. Akira, who’d managed to pick himself up off the floor after being shoved into it by Futaba’s hasty movements, stood behind her and raised a hand, ruffling the top of her head only for her to spin around and jump up at him, swatting a hand at his curls.

Attempting to control her own laughter was basically impossible for Shiho and she just let it out, loud and free. Ann, as red in the face as could be, couldn’t do anything about this. Just smiled through the embarrassment so hard her face hurt.

God she loved her friends so much. They were the absolute worst people in the world.

Eventually, when the mirth faded enough for people to actually look at Ann without laughing right in her face, Shiho affixed a teasing smile. The group at large, recognising it for it was the same brand Akira dealt in, immediately felt grave fear at the potential that there were now two people like him in this room. Far too much power to concentrate together.

“Ann,” Shiho said the name with exactly the dripping amusement that preceded the most terrible of teasing, “we’ve only been dating for a day and all your friends are already talking about marriage? You can’t keep any secrets can you?”

This earned a reaction but not quite what Shiho was expecting. The others just stared at her. Ryuji, who’d been leaning an elbow on the table, slipped sideways.

“A _day_?” The entire group nodded as one at the exclamation. “What the eff, Shiho? Ann? A _day_?”

“Uh…” this was not what Shiho had been expecting. She looked at the group in confusion. They stared back.

“We were…” Makoto was the one to speak, still seated at the counter, “under the impression that you and Ann had been in a relationship for years.” Another group nod. Shiho immediately felt her face redden. Oh.

“Seriously?” Ryuji was shaking his head, “how dense are you two? Seriously?”

“Hey!” Being called ‘dense’ by Ryuji was officially over the line for Ann, who snapped at him. He just pointed at her, mouthed ‘a day’ and she fell silent. Because she really couldn’t argue that.

“I think,” Haru’s voice broke above the group discussion of how Shiho and Ann could possibly not have been in a relationship for as long as they’d known them – known Ann at least – “that we should continue our story. There is more still to tell.” Ah, Shiho looked to Haru, so this was what an angel looked like. A truer saviour there has never been.

So the story continued. The tale of Haru Okumura’s addition to the Phantom Thieves, of the Palace of her father. She herself told the tale of its conclusion, of the Mental Shutdown, and Shiho watched as every other Thief looked away. Ryuji’s fists were so clenched his fingers were digging into his palm. Even Akira, who’d only ever been smiles before, had a darker expression on his face.

A tale without a happy ending.

Beyond that Goro Akechi, the second coming of the Detective Prince, entered the story. Akira took care of being the only one to speak of him, describing his blackmail of them, his weaponisation of the Thieves against Makoto’s older sister, only to ultimately betray them. The twists involved, especially as the group explained how they’d faked Akira’s own death – a topic she’d been wondering about ever since hearing of the Phantom Thieves’ leader’s suicide last year – began to make her head hurt. There was so much. It was overwhelming.

But the story approached its conclusion all the same. The move on to the Palace of Masayoshi Shido. The fall of Akechi. The conclusion of it all.

When the story was done, the others glanced at Akira. Ann began to describe how, come Christmas, Akira handed himself over to the police. But an interruption stopped that from continuing.

“No,” Akira was on his feet, looking over the gathered group. His eyes, storm-grey, were focused on them, “I promised the full story.”

The reactions to this were pronounced. It was difficult to follow, without knowing what they were discussing, but Shiho watched all the same. Makoto, Ann, and Haru were all checking that Akira meant what he said. Ryuji was having a discussion with Yusuke over the back of the chair. Futaba was busy tapping something out on her phone.

But everyone silenced when Akira raised a hand. He focused on Shiho.

And told the tale of Yaldabaoth.

It should be fantasy. This entire thing, from beginning to end, should be fantasy. It was a story of other worlds, of magic and gods, of complexity and twists that shamed actual stories that people had imagined. But the others all spoke of it with such sincerity that the belief, the understanding, that they were telling something real settled in her head all the same.

Unreal.

Futaba’s phone found its way into her hands, a gallery of images to flick through. Each of those here, images of them in that other world. Dressed as the Thieves they were. She could see them each, masked when alone, unmasked when alongside their ‘Persona’, as they had been called. Sometimes the Persona people had were different. She asked about that but was told it was a complicated subject. Maybe another time.

When the story was finished, Akira wrapping it up, the entire group looked almost… drained to have given it. To have given the most significant part of their lives to another. The thought now, that this was what they had been through, and they’d as a group made the decision to let Shiho hear it – she’d never imagined it had been this much. Akira’s promise to her, she’d assumed it would be an impressive tale but one she could handle all the same.

It wasn’t.

Her head hurt.

“Hey,” Ann placed a hand on her shoulder, “are you okay?”

What were you even meant to say to that? “It’s…” Shiho struggled out the word. “A lot.” The group nodded, laughed, and agreed to that as well. It had been a lot.

You really couldn’t describe it otherwise.

“Take your time,” Makoto, always the caring force, spoke up. “You’ll be able to ask us anything that occurs to you. We all agreed to tell you the truth.”

“Though if you want to use your phone!” Futaba butted in, “I’m going to have to set it up with some security! Phantom Thief talk on any unsecured device is a no-no around here! Can you believe these fools used a regular chat-program before I got involved? I can’t!”

Everyone tried, and failed, to object to Futaba calling them out here because she was very correct and she knew it, but at least it put on a show for Shiho to laugh at. Because these were friends. Ann’s friends. And maybe hers now? They’d trusted her with their ultimate secrets. She’d need to think on it.

She had a lot of thinking to do.

It was long past lunch at this point, the conversation having spanned hours. Akira, Ryuji, and Futaba went on a food run, and brought back a huge stack for the group to work through, which dutifully they did. The remainder of discussions, as they hung out together, was on lighter topics, and Shiho was able to just relax here. Relax with people she trusted. With some of the most important people in Ann’s life. They meant a lot to her, even if she didn’t truly know them yet.

But maybe that would change over the coming days. She hoped so.

She really did.

Come late afternoon the two returned to Ann’s apartment, a promise to see the others again made over and over. Ann’s bed was welcoming, a good place to collapse and spread out arms and legs and think about how nice never getting up off of it again would be. Shiho smiled and curled up with her back pressed against her beloved girlfriend. This was good.

Ann poked at her phone.

> **Ann:** I’d like to add Shiho to the group chat
> 
> **Ann:** Is that okay with everyone?
> 
> **Akira:** Sure
> 
> **Ryuji:** sounds good!
> 
> **Futaba:** eh she already knows our secrets, might as well know our memes
> 
> **Ann:** Thanks guys. I really appreciate this. All of this.
> 
> **Ryuji:** cant effin believe you and she havent been datin all this time
> 
> **Ann:** Hey shut up!
> 
> **Ann:** And don’t be weird about it! You guys talk about the strangest crap sometimes.
> 
> **Akira:** I am innocent in everything I’ve ever done
> 
> **Futaba:** lol
> 
> **Ann:** Okay, I’m adding her. Be cool!
> 
> **  
> Shiho was added to the conversation…**
> 
> **  
> ** **Futaba:** If there were two guys on the moon and one of them killed the other with a rock would that be fucked up or what?
> 
> **Ann:** FUCKING SHIT
> 
> **Ryuji:** dont moon rocks sell for hella money
> 
> **Ryuji:** expensive murder weapon
> 
> **Akira:** I would like to be killed by a moon rock
> 
> **Futaba:** same

She couldn’t complain. Not while Shiho, lying next to her with phone in hand, was practically convulsing with laughter, other hand over her mouth. Because this was everything she’d ever wanted. Ann just smiled, lowered her phone, and reached out to pat her girlfriend’s back.

These were the happiest days of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even before I started this fic, I knew this second chapter would easily be the longest. Heck, by expanding on topics and actually drilling into Shiho asking questions about them, the wordcount could blow out even further. I didn't end up specifically doing that, but it really was possible. Poor Shiho, by the end of the story she was really overwhelmed. Well she still has a bunch of days to spend with the others. She'll start figuring out what she understands then.
> 
> There's a lot of stuff in this chapter I really like. I'm not gonna step through and list it, I'd rather have people yell their thoughts at me and see if everything I like gets picked up on. There's a lot in here, both current and future setting. It's good.
> 
> Last chapter's notes I mentioned the initial plan for each chapter was to name them after a Thief. That is actually true for this chapter, but a lie for the one after. It would've been two names for the next one. I won't tell you though which Thief this chapter should have been. Go ahead and take a guess. The next chapter will make extremely obvious why this chapter would have been named as it was.
> 
> The reaction to the first chapter was very positive, which I found quite relieving. Again, delving into romance is a less explored topic for my writing, so I was nervous it wouldn't land well. Seems it did. I'm very glad.
> 
> As always, my thanks to all readers, kudos-givers, commentors and sharers. By bringing attention to my work, you enable other people to find it as well, and help not only this fic but all I've done continue to live on. It means a lot to know that the stuff I've written before will still get people's attention, now and again. It's good.
> 
> The next chapter will be much shorter than this - all of the others should be. It was simply the case that telling the story of the Phantom Thieves, even so clipped a one, was going to take some serious time. It was just how it went. Please look forward to what's next, I will see you then. Bye-bye!
> 
> \---
> 
> Post-Edit: Whoops, I completely forgot to address on important part. Shiho's Teddie hunt is a reference to the Idiots in Inaba AU some of my friends have been making content for lately. I'd already settled on Akira being further from Tokyo than Inaba, but Shiho was always going to be there so I made sure to reference it all the same. Here's some links to the good good content they've all made!
> 
> https://twitter.com/mangorijima/status/921860988126810112  
> https://twitter.com/yyormgen/status/925787680235032577  
> https://twitter.com/bufudeeznutz/status/925955723258933248


	3. Taste Testing

**_4/30, Sunday Daytime_ **

Leblanc's sound was the same today as it was yesterday – a familiar reassurance for Ann, a new interest for Shiho. The two had spent the morning out, a revisit to Inokashira Park long overdue for the pair, but the return to Leblanc had always been the plan. Even if the numbers were different today compared to the last.

“Welcome to Leblanc!” The bright and cheery voice of Haru Okumura greeted the two, a bow accompanying her words. A green apron hung over her clothing, and by her positioning she'd just finished delivering a coffee to a table and the customer seated at it. Ann smiled.

“Hey Haru, on the job today?”

“Oh yes,” she nodded in return, “Sakura-san requested that Akira-kun and I take charge today while he and Futaba-chan are out. It is our first time managing by ourselves!”

“Apparently I'm his key to retirement,” Akira, standing behind the counter of Leblanc and wearing the same apron as Haru, waved with a smile to the pair. “With me back this week and Haru apprenticing, the Boss can just head out whenever he wants. Can you believe it?”

“It's good!” the man sitting in the seat Haru had delivered the coffee to chimed in, raising it and taking a sip, “the next generation stepping up to take on this place! I'd hate to see Leblanc disappear.” Haru and Akira both gave a nod to him, before Haru moved back to the counter herself.

“Mako-chan is at the table furthest in.”

“Thanks Haru!”

Ann quickly made her way through Leblanc, giving a wave to Akira before fitting herself into the seat opposite the brown-haired college student. Shiho, still a little unused to this place and the familiarity everyone held with each other, followed quietly after.

“Hey Shiho.”

“Hello Shiho-chan!”

Akira and Haru's greetings, each warm, brought a smile to her face and she greeted them in return, but continued on all the same after Ann. Makoto, sitting across from her, looked up at Shiho once she came into view.

“I'm so sorry, Shiho-san,” she shook her head, “I know you and Ann are wanting to spend all the time you have free together, but we couldn't arrange this for any other day.”

“Makoto's just _so_ busy with college now,” Ann wasn't phased by Makoto's apology, instead choosing to poke fun at her. “Last year she was always willing to help me out with my homework, now I can barely get her for a phonecall.”

“Ann your phonecalls last upwards of two hours.”

“They're good calls!”

Shiho giggled, a hand over her mouth at Ann's smirk and Makoto's long-suffering expression. The eldest of the trio only shook her head.

“Ann specifically asked me to help her raise her grades in her final year, this was one of the better gaps I was able to make in my schedule of late.” Ann just smiled at that one.

“Gonna pass with flying colours!”

“You have an uphill battle ahead of you, Niijima-senpai.” The weird, quasi-familiar state Shiho and the others had made honorifics difficult to figure out, the group ultimately agreeing to just go with what felt right at the time. Makoto may no longer be her direct upperclassman, but it still felt right to call her as such. She didn't make mention of it.

Ann, however, gave Shiho a look of utter shock and betrayal that was completely offset by the smile she failed to hide. Makoto smiled too.

“I know, but overcoming great challenges oft brings great joy.”

“Wow!” Now Ann was staring at Makoto, holding a hand over her heart, “I am besieged from all angles here!”

“All angels,” Akira slid into the conversation with ease, placing a cup of coffee before Ann in the same moment. “Makoto, feel free to use upstairs for your lecture.”

Akira calling it a lecture was exactly what would usually draw a snappy comeback from both of the women seated before him, but Makoto knew full well he was angling for that himself to just tease them further. She didn't give him the pleasure. “Thank you, Akira. Shiho-san, are you willing to excuse us?”

“No problem,” Shiho shook her head, “I'll stay down here. Get all the best stories from Akira-kun about the past year.” Stricken looks painted the faces of both women. Shiho smiled simply, her face mirroring Akira's own. Makoto glanced at Ann, the similarities between these two already raising the hairs on the back of her neck.

“You didn't warn me about this.”

Ann shrugged and that was that, the two taking their coffee cups and heading up the stairs at Leblanc's back, leaving Shiho and Akira standing before the now empty table. Akira indicated the counter, Haru currently preparing coffee behind it. “Come take a seat.”

Shiho did seat herself, Haru smiling gently at her as she did, but their conversation didn't have a chance to begin before Makoto appeared back down at the entrance. “Akira?” She called him over, “Morgana vaulted out the window the moment Ann and I came upstairs – is something the matter?” Akira frowned, but also shrugged. He didn't know.

“It's probably fine. I'll ask him about it later – go ahead and use the room, please. It's better to have somewhere with no distractions, right?”

“Right,” Makoto nodded, “thanks.” And thus she moved back up to start her and Ann's study session proper. Haru looked at Akira in curiosity, but he shrugged to her too. He'd deal with it later.

Back to the counter.

“This shop's far more lively with you young folk running it,” an older woman, seated at another of the booths, smiled up at them. “It's a strange atmosphere for such an old place.”

Akira bowed his head. “We don't mean to cause trouble.”

“Oh no, no, it reminds me of my younger days! And the two of you are doing such a good job managing it, it's truly wonderful. I could see myself coming here more often with all the energy you young ones put out.” Raising his head, Akira smiled, and his smile reached the one he directed it at, as it always did. She blinked and looked back at her coffee to focus on it as well.

Akira made no mention that his presence in Tokyo was just for the remainder of Golden Week, at least until the next year came. Well, hopefully summer too. He'd see what he could do. His parents were already making noises about a family trip. He'd see.

“It sounds like the two of you are already being accepted as the owners of this place,” Shiho watched Akira and Haru behind the counter with a smile, “at this rate I don't think I'll ever meet the actual owner.”

“He'll be around sooner or later,” Akira smiled back, the two reflecting one another. Seeing them up close and talking like this, Haru mused on how they seemed rather similar people to her. It was interesting. “Probably give me grief for being so easy-going though. What do you think, Haru, should I be taking this more seriously?”

Surprised by Akira rounding on her, Haru took a moment to think. Then she shook her head. “I think you are doing an excellent job maintaining Leblanc's own aesthetic and feel. You really do look like you could be managing this cafe, Akira-kun.”

Shiho very quickly internalised that if you turned a teasing question from Akira back into a genuine compliment on him he blushed extremely noticeably. Now that was useful information.

“Now then,” after recovering, Akira turned back to Shiho, “what can I get you? Yesterday we were all a little too caught up to talk coffee taste – sorry about that. Now that,” Akira glanced back at Haru, “would get the Boss to yell at me.” Haru nodded with a bright smile in return.

“Hmm,” Shiho looked at the collection of beans in the jars behind Leblanc's counter. She didn't have a clue. “I don't really drink a lot of coffee... do you have any recommendations?” Akira and Haru looked at each other and grinned.

There were plenty of reactions one could have had to that question, but theirs was unique enough to surprise Shiho all the same. The two immediately withdrew small pouches from their pockets, opening them up and pulling out a random assortment of coloured discs. Akira put a stack down on the counter.

“Five.”

“Eight,” Haru raised, her stack slightly taller. Akira stared at it, before adding three more to his. Fine then. He'd never back down after all.

Shiho, staring at the disks and recognising their shape at least, the hole in the centre and markings upon them, looked back up at the two. “Fifty yen pieces?”

“It is a game we are playing!” Haru explained, indicating the coins. They were all painted different colours – some red, some purple, some pink, yellow, blue, white, or green. Seven colours, Shiho counted. She looked back up at them for explanation.

“Twenty fifty yen pieces,” Akira explained, “For each one of us. They're painted our colour, so we each have twenty in our colour. We bet them against each other, or reward them for something that could be a victory. Like if one of us makes an extremely good joke over another we'd admit that and give a coin. It's just something we do.”

“I am winning,” Haru smiled widely, “at thirty-eight pieces.” Akira shrugged and admitted 'twenty-six' in a quieter voice.

“Right,” Shiho nodded, getting the basic concept at least. “So right now...”

“We will be serving you!” Haru's smile didn't change. “Each of us will present a blend and your favoured will be the winner. I think this will rather mix things up, don't you Akira-kun?”

“That'll tie me with Futaba,” Akira agreed, “I bet that'll surprise her when she gets back.”

“You assume you will win.”

“Coffee-time's wasting, Haru.”

As Akira and Haru moved behind the counter of Leblanc, each preparing a cup for Shiho, she stared at the pile of colours. She could kind of guess whose was whose – the red and purple being Akira and Haru obviously. The pink was Ann, with Akira having one in the stack of eight and Haru two. Yellow had to be Ryuji, two and two apiece after that. Then between the two of them was one blue, one white, and one green. Then the rest in their own colour. It was proof enough this game of theirs had been going on for a while. It intrigued her.

It honestly sounded incredibly fun.

“So no-one's been knocked out yet?”

“Not yet,” Akira didn't look up from the coffee he was brewing, Haru sorting beans behind him. “Ryuji and Ann are low tens, and I think Futaba's just trying to destroy Yusuke? I can't tell if she's out to eliminate him or the regular roasting she delivers is just all natural.”

“Focus on roasting what's in front of you, Akira-kun,” came the sing-song voice of Haru. He just shook his head at that one with a smile.

When the two cups were delivered, Akira and Haru stood on each side of Shiho, watched her across the counter as she considered them. Each wore a smile that was only slightly a mask, waiting for Shiho's reaction and the announcement of the results. It took a second for the calling voice to reach them.

“Hey, can I get a refill here?”

Haru jolted. “Oh, yes of course!” and immediately took off to assist the customer. Akira's expression was suddenly sheepish. It seemed missing that had caught him out.

“Can't do my job right if I'm not listening for everyone.”

“Sorry to distract you,” Shiho only smiled, reaching forward to grab Haru's coffee first while the apprentice barista’s back was turned. She took a sip and savoured.

Slowly, one by one, the Phantom Thieves were starting to notice similarities between Akira Kurusu and Shiho Suzui. The difference in posture when they were on their own compared to next to those they cared about. The little grins. The much wider grins before teasing. The teasing, oh lord the teasing. But it was Akira who noted that Shiho's poker face, as she set down the cup and considered, was immaculate. Oh, she was scary.

He smiled at that. Ann had a lot in store for her.

By the time Haru made it back behind the counter Shiho was already tasting the cup Akira had prepared. Setting it back down she considered, let the flavour fade, before tasting Haru's again. Back and forth she alternated, never giving away just which she preferred. The nerves of the two, having bet wildly on this one, began to tense. Knowing what this was worth, Shiho was taking them for the wildest ride she could.

Ann was both the luckiest and unluckiest person they could imagine. They'd be sure to let her know that later.

Not that she didn't already. How could she not?

Eventually Shiho settled on an answer. Eyes flicked from one to the other, before a hand swept forward over the counter and gathered up both piles of coins into one. She raised her other hand, index pointing upwards. “Both of you hold out your hands and close your eyes.”

Wow, she really was merciless. Nonetheless, the two acquiesced, and stretched out their open palms. The moments ticked by. And then one of their hands sagged with weight.

Akira smirked. “Congrats, Haru.” She, with eyes still shut, closed her empty palm.

“Akira-kun, if I open my eyes and see you holding those coins I will smack you.”

Shiho added to her understanding of Akira Kurusu that he was very good at sleight of hand. She'd barely seen him move. But the coins were completely gone. Haru stared at him with reproach.

“Thirty-four,” he smiled back at her, “to thirty.”

“For now.”

“I'm sure.”

Shiho just giggled. These two, they were incredible. They both looked at her with smiles. Like they cared about her so much. Ann had given her so much, but these new friendships Shiho had never expected. She didn't know if she could love Ann any more for what she meant to her, but she tried all the same. She'd deserve as much.

“They were both very good,” she admitted all the same when her giggles subsided, “The two of you are very good.” That got them both reacting with pleasure at the praise. Akira flicked a hand and slid a playing card from... somewhere... right in front of Shiho. She turned it over. Haru just sighed.

“Akira-kun, where do you even keep getting those jokers from?”

“Gotta stick to my brand.”

“I can't even say that one day someone's going to try and punish you for these stunts.”

“Because it already happened.”

“What are we going to do with you?”

“Just love me anyways?”

Haru rolled her eyes. Shiho couldn't help her laugh, almost slumping on the counter she was sitting at. These two were hilarious! She couldn't handle it. No wonder Ann spoke with so much love for her friends. How could she not?

Eventually she recovered enough to focus on them again. They were caring for some of the other customers, and so Shiho watched as they handled the older adults with ease. In their shoes she'd imagine herself to be nervous, talking to people she didn't know and asking them how they were, providing them drink and a listening ear, but Akira and Haru handled it expertly. Social butterflies? Or just naturally calming people? Either way, she found her respect for them growing. They really were something.

An idea formed in her head.

It was when they were back behind the counter, addressing her again, that she chose to ask. Even if it was awkward. But she really had to know. Because after all of this, it really did seem like... “Forgive me but,” she looked from one to the other, “are you two... together?”

A part of her wouldn't have blamed them for being upset in some way at her for asking such a question. A part of her hoped the answer was yes. But she wasn't sure if any of her expected the answer they did give. Neither upset nor confirmation. Akira shrugged. Haru explained.

“No,” she shook her head, “the last year proved extremely stressful for all of us, Akira-kun specifically, and he intentionally chose not to pursue any romantic interests.”

“I was running on fumes by the end of the year,” Akira added in, “I just couldn't see myself being with someone. I'd want to be all about them but I couldn't so I said 'not now' and just kept going on. That was how it went.”

“Oh,” Shiho frowned. “Isn't that sad?”

Neither of them answered that directly.

“When the year ended, as Akira-kun had... indisposed himself, the topic hung,” Haru continued. “By the time he was returned to us, he was just about to head back to his family home. And also still in no state to consider anyone but himself.”

“You make me sound so selfish.”

“That is not what I meant!”

Akira smiled at Haru's momentary upset before looking back to Shiho. “I was... bad, after I came back. Things are a lot better now, but I'm also away from everyone. So everything's still kind of on hold until the year's over.”

Akira hadn't described in any detail much of what happened after he was released from prison in their discussion yesterday. Ann had mentioned, once or twice, that Akira wasn't doing too well at the time, but even now they'd really skipped over that. The story had basically ended with Akira's release. Shiho looked at him and wondered.

“How are you really?”

She was focused on Akira, and so missed the powerful look of thanks Haru gave her for asking this directly. Someone needed to in a way that would get through to him. And Shiho might just be that person.

Akira shook his head. “Still some bad nights, but not that often. I can sleep. No long-lasting physical damage besides one or two scars. And for as much as everything was terrible, I still came out of the last year better than I went into it. Because I've got all of you guys now.” He tilted his head to Haru and smiled at her. She blushed. Akira smiled at that too.

“I could almost say the same,” Shiho said it quietly. Akira's smile slipped right off his face.

“Hey.”

“Don't tell Ann I said that.”

“Don't say it again?”

“Only if you don't either.”

Akira paused, stared. Haru held a hand over her mouth, watching the intensity between Akira and Shiho. Oh they were alike in so many ways after all. She'd have to tell Makoto about this. And maybe give Ann a warning that she was always going to be the one on the back-foot with her girlfriend. Not that she shouldn't already know. She had to. How could she not?

“Alright,” Akira bowed his head, “You got me. If you were in our game I'd give you a coin for that. Maybe two.”

Shiho smirked, and held out a hand all the same. “Deal me in?”

Akira stared at her for a second, before sighing deeply and pulling out the pouch of coins, handing her a red and a purple. He looked downtrodden. “Futaba's going to mock me forever for tying her and then losing the tie in about ten minutes.” Haru giggled incessantly. Then opened her own wallet and handed Shiho a thousand yen note.

“Break it down into fifties, choose a colour that suits you, and see about painting it. Yusuke-kun will help you get started.”

“He'll charge you a coin but don't worry, you'll probably have it back in the span of a conversation anyway.”

Haru tutted at Akira's lack of confidence in their artist friend. She didn't disagree though.

As time passed the customers of Leblanc began to filter out. Akira and Haru saw to them often, but focused on Shiho specifically, asking questions about Inaba, about her volleyball coaching – assistant coaching, she kept insisting – and simply about how she felt. But it was when the last of the customers were gone, the three all that remained on the ground level of Leblanc, that Akira affixed her with a look that was slightly different. Slightly more intense.

She leaned up from the counter and focused on what he would say next.

“Honestly,” Akira raised a hand, ruffled his fluffy mass of hair – which the pictures Ann had sent really didn't do justice – “It still feels weird hearing you and Ann actually only started dating two days ago. The reason I said I'd tell you the entire story is because I figured you guys had been together forever. That Ann shouldn't have to worry about hiding this from someone she was going to spend her life with.”

Shiho blushed red. Now that she and Ann had declared their feelings for each other, it had become extremely obvious that they'd felt that way for years. Somehow only recognised it because of the distance they’d spent apart. It was embarrassing. The others had been right to tease them for it. But even still.

“Thank you for telling me.”

“Well, I think it's right anyway. You...” Akira paused, but Shiho insisted he say it. She got an idea of what it was anyway. “You did kind of found us, in a way.”

She didn't like going back to those thoughts, even if they'd be with her forever. But this, this acknowledgement, it was a little spark of light in a sea of darkness. Something she could go to when she was lost. Her lighthouse back from the wounds in her heart. She smiled at Akira.

“You have no idea how much this means to me.”

If he did, he didn't try to say it. Just nodded in return. Haru placed another cup before Shiho. She sipped at it gently. The trio simply remained like that, content for this moment. Then Shiho lowered the cup and affixed them with a smile.

“So given your trust,” she eyed them with a teasing look, “you wouldn’t have any qualms giving me your blessings to marry Ann either?” Akira and Haru glanced at each other. Then laughed loud and free.

God, if Ann had heard that she'd be handing over the rest of her coins to Shiho right now. Powerful, she was far too powerful. But they couldn't let that lie. Not with such a target presented before them. They both turned back to her.

“Two days and already thinking about marriage,” Haru echoed Shiho's teasing of Ann from yesterday, “aren't you rushing, Shiho-chan?”

“You're going to need a damn fine ring,” Akira smirked, leaning back against the shelves behind him, “Ann's seen some seriously nice things over the last year. How are you going to impress her?”

Shiho, not being browbeaten by their jokes, focused on the two with a smile of her own. “So that's a 'no'?” They paused. Damn, she was good. Alright then.

“Okay,” Akira leaned forward again, “here's how we'll do it. Ann's great, she's the best, and she's going to do great. But there are some things she still needs help with.”

Haru, who had heard Akira's evaluations on this subject for the Phantom Thieves, clued in quickly and nodded. “Ann-chan's dietary situation is...”

“Kind of a basket-fire.”

“To put it bluntly.” She and Akira both nodded. Akira continued.

“So someone who knows a thing or two about eating right, and can make a proper meal themselves, I think someone like that would really do her good.”

Haru clasped her hands. “So to gain our blessing, why not demonstrate your skills, Shiho-chan?”

Well she hadn't seen this coming. Still, it wasn't like Shiho didn't know her way around a meal or two. She'd cooked at home plenty of times, her family sharing the load. She knew what to do. “Would I be fine to use your kitchen?”

“Course,” Akira replied in an instant, “I'm in charge today, what I say goes. You'll just need to grab some ingredients from the store down the road first – can't use any of the Boss's. Also no curry – I can't be associated with someone else making curry in here.” Shiho nodded. Made sense. She stood up.

“Oh! And I'll come with you!” Haru passed her apron over to Akira, who immediately lamented about all his friends abandoning him. Haru smiled at him sweetly. “You will live.” And took Shiho by the hand to lead her outside.

Spring weather in Tokyo was humid. Out in the country, with everything less densely packed together, things could dry a little better, the wind getting every which way. But in Tokyo, and especially in places like Yongen-Jaya, it was warm. Shiho felt it as soon as she was outside. Haru continued to lead her by the hand.

“The grocery store is just down this way, Shiho-chan,” her voice was so cheerful it seemed to lift the mood just by behind heard, the older girl pulling at Shiho's hand. She took a few steps to catch up.

“Thank you, Haru-san,” she looked at her. Auburn hair that had fluffed up even further in the atmosphere, a pleased smile on her face, a tilt of her head to direct it at Shiho when she reached her side. She was happy.

“Akira-kun has never been as open about his emotional state as he has with you around, and you even managed to make him feel the damage his sacrificial nature does to others. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for him, Shiho-chan. For Ann-chan as well, but I do not think anyone needs to tell you how important you are to her.”

Shiho's face immediately warmed. She hadn't expected that. “I...”

“But please!” Haru shook her head, “treat us as you would your friends. Ann-chan has already seen we think of you as such.” Shiho wasn't prepared for this at all. So many people suddenly in her life that seemed to care for her this much. It was so different. Almost like a dream.

“I hope I don't wake up from this.”

“I have had that thought many times myself.”

She jolted, unaware she'd even said that out loud. Whoops. Haru's smile didn't slip. “I will cover your purchases,” she waved a hand, the doors of the grocery store opening before the two, “please pick out what you need. Akira-kun may have proposed this challenge, but we already believe you are the best person in the world for Ann-chan. Consider this... one of the many games he plays with those he cares for.”

It was lucky that Haru let Shiho wander the shop alone to gather the ingredients she'd choose, for she was sure her misting eyes would overflow with such a wonderful person beside her. These past days, they were so much already. She couldn't even truly express how happy she was. Just that her heart had been uplifted in a manner she'd never felt before. She had love. For Ann. And for those in Ann's life who had welcomed her into theirs as well. It was incredible.

Oh, she really was going to cry at this rate. And she needed to gather ingredients first! So Shiho gathered herself and set to work.

She had a meal to cook.

It wasn't like she was some gourmet, but she knew that wasn't what the others wanted either. Just to see that she could do her part in looking after the rather capricious appetite of Ann Takamaki. Shiho knew it well.

So she knew what to do.

When she and Haru returned to Leblanc, Akira greeted them and gestured to the kitchen. His roving eyes studied the ingredients, and with a smile he acknowledged the meal in preparation. “Tonkatsu, huh?”

“It does well!”

“Yeah, it does. Go ahead, all yours.”

So left to her own devices, Shiho began to prepare. But there was still enough room for conversation, and so she brought up a new topic. Without anyone but these two in Leblanc, she could at least ask what was on her mind, right?

“So... I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

Shiho turned for a moment, catching Akira's eye, who was standing at the edge of Leblanc's counter, looking into the kitchen where she was working. “Can you explain that outfit Ann was wearing? And, I suppose, all of yours?”

A momentary pause came from the two Phantom Thieves, but after that they nodded. Akira got started. “We're running on best guesses, not actual understanding, but as far as we understand it, our outfits were based on a couple of things. First our need to rebel. So our clothes turned into outfits that were a suitable look for 'Phantom Thieves'.” Haru checked the door, making sure no-one was close to walking in. Akira continued.

“The actual design is kinda themed off of our Persona. You can compare them to us and see common threads. And the Persona were designed by the collective consciousness. We think. We're pretty sure.”

Shiho frowned. Remembered. Shook her head. “Ann's Persona was-”

“Hecate,” Akira named it, “and that wasn't her first. Ann's first Persona was Carmen, but transformed into Hecate before Futaba joined us. Futaba's the only one who could take pictures in the Metaverse, and that was using her Persona, so Carmen and Captain Kidd were never recorded.” A moment's thought and Akira nodded to himself. “Yusuke's definitely drawn them though, if you ask him he'll probably show you.”

There was a lot there, but it kind of made sense. Outfit based off of first Persona, Persona after that can look different. Shiho looked at Akira, who had appeared many times in the pictures Futaba had taken. He'd had more than one or two Persona different across them all. “So when your... Persona... transformed?”

“Akira-kun was different,” Haru announced from where she was standing, more in the middle of the room. “He was able to recruit Persona and change between them, while the rest of us were fixed to one alone. Ours evolved, his he simply exchanged.”

“Uh, right.” Okay, still very difficult to handle this entire magic world and magic beings and magic everything. It wasn't like she didn't believe them, just that there was still a difference between believing and being one-hundred percent 'yeah sure' about everything she was told. Shiho blinked.

“So why did your Persona 'evolve'?”

There was another pause. Akira was looking away. Haru sighed and walked up beside him, raised a hand to his shoulder. He seemed surprised she had to do so.

“We're not sure,” he admitted eventually. “It's... either because people with their Persona go through enough personal development for it to change or...” he paused. Looked down. Then up again. “Or because of me. Because every time one evolved, it was because the person involved reached some sort of...” he searched for the word, “milestone while interacting with me. So I don't know if it's them or me.” Akira frowned. Haru shook her head.

“I still insist that such a thing doesn't matter.” Shiho looked at her in interest. Akira did too. “Akira-kun, you were responsible for our Persona's evolution, but not because of any strange magical reason to do with you. It was because you were there for us. You helped us change. And we changed because of your support. What you did for us was real. Nothing is going to change that. You need to accept that.”

Akira looked stunned. Honestly, Shiho felt it a little too. Saying that sort of thing, it really was striking. They all cared for each other so much. Akira blinked.

“You've thought a lot on this.”

“Mako-chan and I have spoken of it.”

“Ah.”

“Akira-kun-”

“No,” Akira shook his head, “I get it. I'm just being paranoid about it again. Don't worry, I do understand.” He smiled. “I know how we all feel.”

Shiho, checking that her cooking was doing fine, turned back to the pair. “Are you two sure you're not in love?”

This was riding the line of her teasing, but the two of them just laughed at her. Akira was the one to shrug. “I mean we all kind of are.”

“Another topic discussed with Mako-chan!” Haru nodded. “The nature of platonic affection!” She and Akira got into some conversation about taking advice from Makoto, on the topic of people caring for one another outside of romance, and of the entire group being one. Shiho kept up with it but had to focus on finishing the cooking, and so didn't join in.

Hearing it was enough. She really could understand now how much love Ann had found in the last year. And yet she'd still had a place in her heart for Shiho. The most special place possible. It warmed her own.

The meal, fried pork cutlet, Shiho served first as a plate for Haru and Akira. They sampled it, considered, then nodded. Smiled at her.

“Our blessings,” Haru was the one to say it, Akira continuing to nod, “please take care of our Ann-chan.” The three maintained this moment for just a few more seconds before they all broke down in laughter. God they were so stupid.

It was the best.

“Hey what's with all the laught- is that tonkatsu!?” Ann, with Makoto, descended the stairs in response to the trio's laughter, only for her to immediately latch on to what was being cooked. Omg, that was one of her favourites! “What gives?”

Akira was quick. To think and to move. He'd already moved past Shiho, positioned her closer to Haru, and was preparing a plate. “Mixing things up,” he shrugged at Ann, “I'm in charge so I say we can do non-curry every once in a while. Here, have a plate.”

Ann, thrilled beyond measure, took the plate and sat down at a table, immediately digging in.

“Oh my goddd this is so good, I love this!” She was practically euphoric. Akira turned and gave the extremely embarrassed Shiho a wide smile at Ann's unknowing response to her cooking. Makoto, who was able to put two and two together on a regular basis, immediately caught on.

“You did well,” she nodded in the general direction of Akira and Shiho, specifying neither. “I would enjoy a plate as well.” Akira quickly served one up for her as well, then another for Shiho for good measure. Then one last one to complete splitting with Haru.

The cafe fell into silence as the five enjoyed this lunch together. Good. This was good.

They were happy.

And then the doorbell rung.

“Alright alright,” Sojiro Sakura removed his hat as he stepped into the cafe he owned, shaking his head, “I'm back. Thanks for managing while Futaba and I were out this morn-” The scene slowed down to a crawl.

Five teens – Makoto at the cusp being nineteen – three seated – Ann, Makoto, Shiho – two standing – Haru and Akira – all working their way through plates of what was definitely not curry. One of Sojiro's eyes twitched.

Akira swallowed. Damn. That really was good pork cutlet. What a good last meal. Thanks Shiho.

“Are you- how did- I can't even leave you alone for a damn minute can I?” Sojiro's expression of surprise settled on Akira alone, who bore it for the sake of his friends. Shiho looked up in brief concern, but Ann waved for her attention and indicated just to keep eating. Akira stepped forward.

“Welcome back, Boss.”

“Don't you 'welcome back' me,” Sojiro retorted, “Do you know what the sign out there says? Can you repeat it for me?” Akira smiled.

“Not from inside.”

“Coffee. And. Curry. Can you find the word 'tonkatsu' on it? Because I'd be pretty damn surprised if you could.”

“Nothing like mixing up the business model to bring in new customers.”

“New customers huh? I only see the same people every day. Show me a 'new customer' and then we'll talk.”

Shiho Suzui rose to her feet. “Good afternoon.”

Sojiro Sakura enjoyed going for a drive every now and again. The roads of Tokyo were often too busy, but it wasn't that hard to spend an hour or two outside of it. There's a feeling those who drive learn of choosing the wrong gear, of the shuddering grinding change in momentum that comes with it as you go. It's a haunting thing, you always feel your entire body stop when it hits.

He got a similar feeling now at the new girl smiling at him.

Ann, in her seat, swallowed the current bite she was on. “God this is so good, I didn't know you could make tonkatsu this good, Akira!” Akira, still focused on Sojiro, kept his smirk.

“Oh I didn't make it.” It took a second, Ann's eyes travelling from his back, to Makoto's subtle smile turned to the side, then up to Shiho, whose head was just slightly tilted her way. Her face reddened extremely quickly.

“ _Shiho!_ ”

There was a point in all this raucousness where Sojiro just gave up. Shrugged and accepted that this was his life now and simply sat down at the counter of his own damn restaurant. Haru served him a coffee. At least someone in here kept their manners. “Thanks.”

Once lunch was done, Makoto was the first to head out. She and Ann had planned out times beyond Golden Week where Makoto could help her with her studies, and so the college student was now free to focus in on the work she needed to get done. The group at large wished her well, and smiled as the door to Leblanc closed once more.

Immediately Ann and Akira turned conspiratorial.

“Okay,” Ann outlined it, “So Makoto's birthday was last-week Sunday, we did a little get-together for it but nothing flashy.”

“I only got back yesterday,” Akira nodded, “and we spent that doing the big storytime with Shiho.”

Shiho shook her head. “I didn't realise I was-”

“Shhh,” Ann stuck a hand in front of her mouth, “That was super important, stop worrying.” Shiho stayed quiet.

“Anyway,” Akira picked the thread back up, “We gotta do something for her. Proper party. Late, but this is the first time we're back together since I left for home so yeah. We're putting this together.”

“How wonderful!” Haru clasped her hands, “Are you involving Sae-san?”

“Yeah,” Akira nodded, “I've already got her hooked into the plan. We just need to get a location and time settled.”

“Tuesday night looks good,” Ann checked her phone, “The people I've been speaking with can all do that.”

“I can assist with reservations,” Haru offered, “Once we have a location?”

“Sae gave me some,” Akira pulled out his own phone, “Let's get this locked down.”

Present to this discussion, Shiho watched as her girlfriend, and two of her girlfriend's best friends planned a party for a third. Her friends too now. She smiled. Little she could say, but she was happy to be part of this all the same.

She was so happy to be part of their lives.

And they, part of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm not going to do any Akira ships at this stage of my extended setting, even if I love the BlackJack ship.  
> Me to me: write domestic leblanc management fluff
> 
> Shiho's extremely very good week continues. A park date with Ann and then chilling out with Akira and Haru. Could you do better? I think not.
> 
> So one of the most interesting parts of this all is definitely the coin game. It's wonderful, I think, and I definitely want to explore it as like, an on-going thing for the PThieves. Not that I have any idea when they started it specifically (during the weeks after Akira's release?) or any plans for fics after this point but I'll at least keep it in mind. Hopefully I can do something. Sooner or later.
> 
> Following the trend of the Phantom Thief names these chapters would have had, this one would have been "Akira and Haru". I think you can tell why now. And identify why the last chapter would have been "Futaba". It's a fun reason, no? I think so. I really do.
> 
> While people are free to ship whatever romantic configurations their hearts desire, I will actively fight anyone who tries to argue that all the Thieves aren't deeply platonically entangled with one another. It's just how it is, yo. Don't @ me if you disagree.
> 
> The resemblances between Shiho and Akira are very fun to write, and I intend to keep that in mind. I didn't go into this fic intended them to have similarities, but here we are. Poor rest of the PThieves. They'll never survive once these two start plotting together. No-one will.
> 
> Okay, that's the grab-bag of my random thoughts from this chapter for you all! I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Consider leaving a comment, or recommending this fic to a friend, and please look forward to what's to come. I'll see you all with the next one. Bye-bye!


	4. Makoto Niijima's Big Birthday Bash

**_5/2, Tuesday Evening_ **

Shiho had never been to a restaurant like this before.

In the past she and Ann had entertained one another by considering such – pointing out places of significant cost and musing on eating everything there they could. Planning dates for the distant future when neither had even realised that was the way they were thinking of it.

God, so dumb. They'd wasted so much time. But at least now they knew. At least now they were here. She turned and looked to Ann at her side, wearing a most incredible and vibrant deep red dress. In a way it reminded Shiho slightly of the outfit of Panther – but the darker fabric rising from the bust to tie at Ann's neck, patterned with roses, added both distinction and modesty to it. Even still, the way the entire ensemble fell around her was absorbing, and even having travelled with Ann to this place Shiho still found her eyes being caught by it.

Every time Ann caught her stare she smiled at Shiho and oh that was ruinous. Now that she could truly see, the light was blinding beyond compare. Unbelievable.

The dress Ann had provided for Shiho – her collection unimpeachable as the daughter of fashion designers – was plainer but Shiho had requested as such. Chocolate-brown, with a white pattern around the waist, Shiho found herself enjoying it. The clothes Ann had given her in the past were all things she could wear in day-to-day, but going out dressed up with Ann was a new experience. She didn't dislike it though. This was nice. She was happy.

These two were not the only ones dressed up though – everyone present had some level of distinction about them. Even Ryuji, who Ann and Akira had immediately seized upon and begun to tease, had shown up in suit and tie. He'd looked uncomfortable right up until his two 'friends' had started working him over for it and then come into his own simply by arguing right back at them. Those three were something else. Truly.

Akira himself was dressed with a vest of deep red, hair slightly under control. The raw fluffiness, Ann had told Shiho, could not be constrained, but at least she'd succeeded in helping Akira get it to look a little more dignified. For as much as this night was about Makoto, Ann had taken it upon herself to try and dress the entire Phantom Thieves in style and fashion. Apparently she hadn't had the chance before. Thrilling new grounds for her, to be sure.

Yusuke's clothing was simple – a light blue button-up shirt and one of, Shiho suspected, perhaps three pairs of pants he owned. Ann had been flitting from place to place that day, helping everyone get prepared, but been unable to convince Yusuke to dress beyond what he himself had available. So she'd done the best she could to help him fit in with the general look of the night and, admittedly, he did. Maybe it was just part of how he carried himself with an artist's detachment, but it did look as if he could easily fit in amongst any high-class party. Shiho's roving eyes, across the restaurant, reached the front where Haru Okumura was waiting.

Haru, Ann had said, had not needed her at all. Knew far more about appearing in actual formal settings, and so could dress the part with ease. She'd curled and tied her hair back, creating a tail of tufts, and adorned herself with jewellery that Shiho imagined the price tags on would make her brain short out. Haru's dress was reminiscent of something, but it had taken Ryuji comparing it to Milady to help Shiho remember the images of that Persona – Haru's first.

The vivid pink with golden highlights, the patterning along it, while the shape was nothing like the Rococo dress Shiho had seen, instead a more simple form running down to the ground with a layer of fabric between neck and mid over the top of it – 'cape dress' Ann had said the style was – it clearly reminded Shiho of the Persona all the same.

Actually all of the Phantom Thieves seemed to style themselves slightly after their Persona and thief outfits. Shiho re-examined the others and confirmed it for herself. Their experiences were for life, and would manifest in many different ways. This just one of them. She smiled at Ann. Ann smiled back.

“Seriously?” Futaba's voice came from nearby – Shiho and Ann twisting in their seats to see her talking to Akira. Futaba had, with some level of coaxing, accepted a simple black dress from Ann and was wearing only it. She had her phone clutched in her hand. “He's being rude!”

“I know,” Akira looked up, saw Ann and Shiho looking at him, and shook his head, “but he was insistent. Said he'd only bring trouble trying to hang around in a restaurant.”

“Well that's clearly a lie, he wouldn't care about that all!”

“I know,” Akira repeated, “but he just wouldn't budge and I wasn't about to force him into a bag and cart him here myself. I'll talk to him later.”

“I will too!”

“No, I've got it, don't worry about it Futaba. Just enjoy the party, okay?”

Futaba made a 'hmph' sound and wandered off to go bug Yusuke, who had a sketchbook open and was making idle markings as he watched the room. The two of them quickly got into some level of argument that, Ann assured Shiho, was completely facetious. They were just like that.

“Everything okay, Akira?” Ann's call brought him to join her, Shiho, and Ryuji who'd sat himself at the same table. He smiled and it was a reassuring one. Ann and Ryuji both knew full well he only gave reassuring smiles when something was bugging him.

“Not a problem,” his smile didn't shift, “sorry Morgana couldn't make it, but everyone else is on schedule, right?”

“Yeah,” Ann skipped discussing whatever was the issue with Morgana, which seemed strange to Shiho. She looked at Ryuji but he just shrugged. “The arrival time for the other guests should be in about ten minutes?”

“I still don't know how you found those three.”

“I have my ways, Akira, I have my ways.”

“Well that's terrifying,” Ryuji said what Akira was feeling, “I don't even want to know how you hunt these people down.” Ann just winked at him and Ryuji leaned back in his chair. Don't wanna know. Not one bit.

“Terrifying...” Shiho entered the conversation, looking around at the restaurant, empty bar for her, six of the Phantom Thieves, and the restaurant staff, “is this. How much did it cost to rent an entire restaurant for the night?”

The trio with her just laughed amongst themselves.

“Trying to understand how Haru and money works is the path of madness,” Ann chimed. “Taking over a restaurant for a night is nothing, you should have seen when we all had Destinyland-” the thought stopped dead there in Ann's mouth, Akira and Ryuji's warm smiles falling away in the same moment. Shiho looked at the three and took a moment to think through her own memories. The stories from last Sunday, had Destinyland been mentioned? In passing. They'd all gone there to celebrate after the Okumura Palace. And then...

“Shit.” Ann looked down, pressing fingertips into her forehead, “shit.”

“Hey,” Ryuji reached out to her, but she swatted the hand away, shaking her head.

“I forgot.”

“Ann,” Akira was there too. The two of them were both looking at her in concern. “Don't worry about it.”

“How could I not!?” Ann seemed distraught, and almost jumped when Shiho moved a hand to rest on her arm. She didn't pull away from the touch though. “I just... I thought of it without thinking any more and then brought it up like that. What if Haru had been here with us? What if I did that to her without thinking about it?”

“You didn't,” Akira stressed, “you didn't do anything wrong.”

“I could have!”

“You didn't.”

“I say stupider stuff all the time,” Ryuji nodded, “and you guys have still stuck around me so far.” That got Ann to laugh a little. Shiho moved her hand to hold onto Ann's own.

“Yeah,” she still looked down, “I guess.”

“Ann-chan!” Haru's voice, calling from across the restaurant to her, did make Ann jump. She looked with extreme guilt in Haru's direction, but thankfully the girl didn't seem to notice. “The guests you invited are here!”

“Right!” Ann immediately stood up from the table, “early but it's cool. We can handle them now. You guys wait here, okay?” Without waiting for an answer, Ann dashed off to join Haru at the entrance to the restaurant. Shiho, Akira, and Ryuji just looked at each other. The latter two shrugged.

“She'll bounce back,” Ryuji nodded, “she's good at that.”

“You've all been through a lot this past year,” Shiho murmured, receiving only strange looks from the two in return. The type of glances that said 'you shouldn't be the one saying that'. She just shook her head. “You have.”

Attention in the room was drawn by Ann appearing with three others, all dressed suitably for the evening. Shiho didn't recognise them. Ryuji leaned across to Akira. “Any of 'em familiar?”

“Dunno,” Akira was staring hard, “I think one maybe? Can't place them.”

Ann and Haru, at the entrance, were talking up a storm with the trio, but they looked a little uncomfortable all the same. Akira was definitely sure one of them, the familiar one, met his eyes then looked away. Now who the heck was...

“Everyone!” Haru's bright voice drew all eyes – including Yusuke and Futaba's who had still been caught between arguing and agreeing on something Futaba was showing on her phone. “I would like to introduce three of Mako-chan's friends from college: Hinata-san” – the one guy waved slightly – “Akane-san” – the familiar girl – “and Rui-san! Please make them feel welcome!”

Ann, beaming with a wide smile, directed the three into the restaurant, finding them a table near to but still separate from the one Akira, Ryuji, and Shiho were at. Sunday afternoon, after Makoto had left Leblanc, Ann, Akira, and Haru had engaged in a long conversation about whether it was better to have many tables grouped together into one large seating, or spread apart. The spread apart option had won out in the end, and so here tonight groups existed roughly close to one another yet still disparate. Haru and Ann on their feet at the entrance. Yusuke and Futaba seated at one table, Akira, Ryuji, and Shiho at another, the three college friends of Makoto nearby at one more. Akira stood and approached them.

“Huh,” Ryuji, now left alone with Shiho, watched Akira go and immediately insert himself into the conversation with introductions. The three he was speaking to seemed a little nervous to be approached, but quickly Akira had at least charmed Hinata into talking back to him. The conversation picked up steam. “That's new.”

“Is it?” Shiho turned her attention back to Ryuji, who looked back at her as well. He shrugged.

“I mean Akira's always tended to keep to himself a lot last year. He liked to get involved in other people's lives but like, you had to invite him into it at first? Seeing him walk up to three people he doesn't know and just start talking is... different.” Ryuji frowned, glanced back at the on-going conversation, then shrugged again. “Guess we've all been changing though.”

“How are you, Ryuji-kun?” The look he gave Shiho back was shocked enough to be almost offended. She blinked. He shook his head.

“You don't gotta call me that, Shiho,” he'd skipped honorifics from day one, but Shiho had still been unsure as to where she stood reconnecting to his life. The last time they'd spoken to each other one-on-one had been long ago now. “Just use 'Ryuji', it feels weird hearing anything else.”

“Except from Haru-san?” Even now she couldn't help but tease. Ryuji just shrugged again.

“I'm not gonna be the one to tell her what she can and can’t say. She's had enough of that.” That was a weird way to put it, but it sounded like Shiho was getting the tail-end of a long discussion Ryuji, and others, had had in the past. So she accepted it and prompted the question again.

“How have you been, Ryuji?” He smiled back at her this time.

“Pretty good, I think. Third year at Shujin kinda sucks without Akira around anymore, but at least Ann and I get to hang out. Mishima too. And Futaba started this year so she's with us as well, though as a first-year she's gotta make friends her age too. She's trying to though. So that's cool.”

Futaba's nervousness around Shiho, at least until she found out Shiho was a Featherman buddy – a long text conversation about favourite seasons and characters Shiho's reward that evening –, had concerned Shiho at first, but if Ryuji said Futaba was doing fine then that was enough. Adjusting to a new location, full of new people, wasn't easy. At the very least Futaba had friends she knew with her. It was good. Shiho smiled. Ryuji gestured to her.

“How about you?”

“It's... certainly low-energy,” Shiho answered the question, thinking of her second year, and the beginnings of her third, at Yasogami. “I have been able to make friends though. And getting into the assistant coaching role has helped. A lot. I've learned a lot from it.”

“Yeah,” Ryuji nodded, agreeing with the thought, “so about that coaching thing-”

“Wow look at Akira!” Ann seated herself down right between Ryuji and Shiho, pointing over to the table Akira was at. He was seated at it, talking up a storm with all three figures there. They were actively smiling and laughing now. Ann couldn't take her eyes off the scene. “Wouldn't have imagined that last year, huh Ryuji?”

“Uh, yeah,” Ryuji agreed after a moment, “wonder if Akira found out why one of them was familiar to him.”

“Oh, Akane-san was on the student council,” Ann answered that mystery without a second thought, “she and Makoto ended up heading to the same college so they kept up with each other. Hinata-san is studying law in the same classes as Makoto and Rui-san criminal psychology. All of them seemed interested when I invited them to this birthday party so yeah, that's how it is.”

Ryuji just stared at Ann. Then shook his head. “I don't even wanna know how you found all of this out.” Ann just smiled serenely back at him. The biggest warning sign he could imagine. Shiho laughed.

“Ann,” the voice of Yusuke drifted across the table, Ann looking up at him, then immediately focusing on the girl standing next to him. Shiho tried to place her, her ash-brown hair, her stunning profile, but failed. A model friend of Ann's? Ann stood up immediately.

“Oh, Hifumi-chan!”

This got Akira's attention, wondering how Hifumi had made it in without him noticing, but he only looked for a moment before continuing the conversation with the three he was embroiled in. He'd get to Hifumi when he could. She'd at least be fine with the others. Shiho didn't place the name either.

“Hifumi...-chan?”

“Oh,” the girl known as Hifumi looked at Shiho and, realising she didn't know her at all, bowed her head. She was wearing a dress of blue – white and black stripes across it. Her hair fell about her shoulders, and a red braided cord hung from her head. Shiho couldn't tell what it was meant to be. “Hello. I am Hifumi Togo, a friend of... Makoto-chan's.” Hifumi had taken a moment to consider who she should refer to, but decided that since this was Makoto's birthday she'd focus on her. Ann smiled and shook her head.

“A friend of all of ours. Hifumi-chan, this is Shiho, my, uh, girlfriend.” Introducing Shiho as such was still new to Ann. It felt nice, but didn't roll off the tongue easily. Hifumi's eyes widened.

“Oh!” She held out a hand to Shiho, which Shiho greeted in return. “How wonderful. Ann-chan has been an incredible friend to get to know over the last few months, you are incredibly lucky.” Ann made a fussing noise at Hifumi saying this, completely falling apart when Shiho acknowledged Hifumi's words as true. Ryuji smirked at her. She punched him in the arm.

“How long have you known Ann-chan for, Shiho-san?” Hifumi sat herself at the table, Yusuke joining them as well. It was suddenly a lot busier here.

“Since middle school,” Shiho answered, remembering the first time they'd spoken. She'd been unable to help herself, watching Ann making an absolute mess of the canvas in their art class. So she'd let Ann know exactly that and then they became friends for life and also fell in love? True modern romance, that's what it was.

“Wonderful,” Hifumi nodded, “I can only imagine how Ann-chan stole your heart.” The reactions at the table were subtle to a point, yet pronounced all the same. Ryuji just put a hand over his face and held in a groan. Ann and Yusuke both gave Hifumi, who was smiling sweetly at Shiho, very pointed looks. Shiho had no idea what to say to that one. Did she know? She had to, right? But even still...

“Hey Hifumi!” Of all the people to come to her rescue, Shiho had not expected it to be Futaba Sakura. Futaba, on her feet, held her phone just out of the older girl's reach, “new patch notes~” Quickly Hifumi Togo was on her feet, following after Futaba who led her away to a table of their own. Shiho looked back at the others with an expression that only read as raw shock. What had just...

“Jeez,” Ann sighed, “and I thought we'd already collected the most unsubtle people in Tokyo already.” Ryuji chuckled. Shiho looked at them both.

“Is Hifumi-san...”

“Aware of us,” Yusuke took over explaining. “Togo-san is a Shogi player of rather high esteem, and became a friend of Akira's in the last year, and then of our entire group's this. She is... aware... but lacks any true details. We all agreed it was best for her to know as little as possible.”

“You, the Boss, and Makoto's sister are the only people we've told the specifics too,” Ann nodded. Shiho considered how strange that felt. To be part of such a small company. Only trusted because the group at large had believed that she and Ann were together.

“Anyway, Futaba and Hifumi got into some game together, I don't even remember which, and talk about that all the time now,” Ryuji added in. “She's still a badass at Shogi but also branching out into other things. Akira worries sometimes but Hifumi insists her time management is fine. So that's how it is.”

“I feel like 'Akira worries sometimes' is a regular phrase,” Shiho commented dryly. The others all stared at her before bursting into laughter. Ann and Ryuji were gone, while Yusuke at the very least kept to a very uncontrolled smile. The target of this all smoothly slid into one of the chairs at the table.

“Good joke?”

Ann and Ryuji tried, valiantly, to rein themselves in to actually answer Akira, but they were too far gone. Shiho had cut deep with that one.

“I try,” Shiho answered simply, the others beyond being able to handle this. Turning her head to check the table she left, she could now see Haru entertaining the trio as well. While Haru went to a different college than Makoto, it seemed that there were enough similarities for her to speak with those her age all the same. “Good conversation?”

“Surprisingly,” Akira nodded. “Makoto's made some good friends.” Looking up, Akira cast his eyes around the room, spotting Hifumi and Futaba clustered around Futaba's phone at a nearby table. “Ah, of course.” He stood and excused himself, heading over to join those two. Or moderate. Something. Either way he sat himself down with them and discussed.

“What a group,” Shiho couldn't even help but say it. It was all so much. “You're all... really something.”

“Tell me about it,” Ann agreed, Ryuji nodding as well. Yusuke was flipping through his sketchbook again. “It's hard to believe this even all happened. But here we all are. It's really incredible.” To this, no-one could disagree.

Conversations continued, Akira flitted between the groups, and soon enough he, Haru, and Ann all moved to the entrance of the restaurant. The arranged time was upon them. The door opened.

And Sae and Makoto Niijima arrived.

“Wh-” even from where she was sitting, Shiho could see the expression on Makoto's face was one of surprise. She was dressed for this – Akira had told Shiho he'd arranged with Makoto's older sister to use the story that she was taking Makoto out to her favourite Italian restaurant and that they should dress up for it – but even with that setup Makoto had apparently missed what everyone was planning. Maybe she just hadn't been able to reconcile the thought of her sister being in on it.

Sae Niijima was a sight. She wore a suit, commanded the room with her presence, and her roving eyes seemed to make direct contact with Shiho's own stare. Shiho looked away immediately. The family resemblance was extremely noticeable.

Makoto's clothing was formal, though neither dress nor suit. A pair of pants and a fine white shirt, an ensemble of class, she resembled what an average patron of this restaurant might be. Shiho began to wonder if she, and the others by proxy, had over-dressed, though this had been Ann's plan all along. Wouldn't it be stressful for Makoto to be different to the rest? She wondered about that.

In the meantime, Makoto was having what looked like a spirited conversation with Akira, Haru, Ann, and her elder sister. This had most definitely been a surprise. She looked unprepared for it. Hifumi and Futaba joined Shiho and the others at their table.

“Makoto-chan seems... stressed,” Hifumi said it bluntly. “A surprise party can be a rather overwhelming thing.”

“Yeah,” Futaba agreed with that, “I think I'd freak out if someone set this up for me. Do you think Ann mighta over-levelled on this idea?”

“Dunno,” Ryuji was watching the exchange as well. Shiho could hear some level of discussion coming from the three college-mates of Makoto from the table near to theirs. “Does kinda look like the others are trying to talk her down from leaving.”

Whatever the conversation was, eventually the quintet made their way back in. The table Shiho was at was at capacity, Akira and Haru sitting with Makoto at a third. Sae sat nearby, but kept to herself all the same. For as much as she'd been taken with the idea of helping orchestrate a surprise party for Makoto – something she'd never done before – it was still the show of these kids. She'd leave it in their hands as best she could.

Ann took centre-stage between the seated tables.

“Thanks for coming, everyone,” she called out, turning from table to table, the movement keeping a flare to the red dress she wore. “A little over a week ago a very special friend of ours celebrated her nineteenth birthday,” Makoto, the special friend in mention, struggled not to hide behind her hands. “Now I know this is a little late, but we've finally got all her friends together and can give her the party she deserves. Makoto Niijima,” Ann rounded on her, “there's no way for any of us to say how much you mean to us, but I hope tonight you're able to get a feeling of it. We're all so much happier for knowing you. Happy birthday!”

A resounding cheer of 'happy birthday' went up from the group, Haru and Akira, seated either side of Makoto, smiling at her. Each managed to whisper something to perk her up, though Shiho couldn't tell what. Enough to maybe calm her down a little. Ann sat back down at the table with her, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Futaba. Hifumi moved up to be seated with Haru, Akira, and Makoto.

“Not bad,” Ryuji complimented Ann's speech, “how much of that did Akira write?”

“Hey!” Ann shoved him in the arm, “He helped clean it up but all the ideas were mine!” Ryuji just smirked at bugging Ann. Shiho tapped her on the shoulder.

“Ann, that was wonderful.”

“Thank you, Shiho. I'm so glad to have a girlfriend who appreciates me.”

That shut Ryuji up.

Food was in the very near future, the last rounds of people moving between tables and speaking with others carried out. Makoto went to talk to her college friends, a conversation made far less awkward by Akira and Haru both making peace with them earlier, and then to greet the table Ann was at. She did seem a little overwhelmed, but perhaps ultimately happy. She was smiling all the same, even if it looked a little embarrassed.

“I can't believe you did this, Ann,” she shook her head at one of the two blonde-haired troublemakers she'd become best friends with over the past year. “How did you get my sister involved?”

“All Akira,” Ann admitted that without missing a beat, “He and I planned out the idea then Haru helped us set it all up. Pretty good, right?”

Makoto just shook her head. “Yeah,” she looked from person to person, “thank you. All of you.” Well that got smiles and warm-wishes from the group. Makoto made her way back to the table she was to be seated at.

Shiho had an idea.

“Hey Ann,” she stood up, “I think I'm going to sit with Makoto-san.” This decision earned a surprised look from Ann, but she didn't get up herself. Looked from Shiho to the front table, then back again.

“Something in mind?”

“It would be good to talk with her.”

“Go for it!” Ann nodded at that, pleased to see Shiho reaching out to the others on her own. After watching how she had started interacting with Akira and Haru after they'd hung out on Monday, Ann was eager to see Shiho become closer to all of her friends. She wished her well.

Shiho made the move.

As soon as she approached the table, Haru, on Makoto's left, immediately moved to give her the place, refused to hear Shiho's words otherwise. Actually Haru left the table immediately, grabbing Hifumi as well, and moving to go stand by the others and talk with them, while Akira went to talk with Makoto's elder sister about something himself. That just left these two, who had never really interacted alone before.

Each of them looked at the other and wondered what to say.

“Um-”

How do you even begin to start talking? Makoto still looked a little shaken. Shiho focused in on that.

“Are you okay?”

“I'm so sorry, Shiho-san.” Okay, Shiho stared at Makoto, who suddenly looked quite upset. This wasn't what she'd expected. She shook her head, not knowing what Makoto was saying this for. Makoto looked down. And admitted. “I've been thinking about it a lot,” she spoke quietly, keeping the conversation to only the two of them, “my failures from the last year before Akira-kun and the others... saved me. That's the best way to say it. Before then I'd allowed myself to be pushed around and directed by others and... let things I should have stopped go.”

Shiho was no longer unsure about what Makoto was trying to say. “Niijima-senpai-”

“I let you down!” She said it with force. Not too much volume, not enough to draw the attention of the others, as they discussed over menus how they would eat, but the right amount to stop Shiho from stopping her. Makoto shook her head. “I had so many chances. The injuries of the volleyball team. The rumours about Ann. The feelings that _I_ had. But no, I thought 'it's not my business', 'the adults will handle it if something is wrong', and left it. I'm... as responsible as anyone else for what happened. And I hate it. I'm so sorry for what I didn't do, Shiho-san. I needed to tell you that. I really did.”

“Then...” Shiho took the words, thought on them, and replied. “I guess I'm sorry too.” Makoto looked at her in absolute shock. “Because I knew and I did nothing until it got to the point where the only thing I could do was... that. And I guess Ann should apologise too. Because she let herself be manipulated for my sake. And I guess Mishima-kun is sorry too. And every member of the volleyball team. And every student in Shujin who saw us and assumed it was fine. And every teacher who believed it was okay. And every parent of every student who had an idea but did nothing. How many more people, Nijima-senpai, need to apologise? A hundred? A thousand?” She gripped at her dress, hands bunching the fabric. “Or just one?”

Heavy silence settled between the two, Shiho's unflinching stare drilling into Makoto. Eventually Makoto dropped her eyes. Sighed quietly. And smiled.

“Haru was right,” she said it with a baleful grin, “you and Akira really are alike.”

That was starting to be the story going around. Shiho just smiled back. “A compliment, I hope?”

“An admission of concern, first, but then a compliment,” Makoto let herself relax. Shiho's manner, it was both newly her and reminiscent enough of Ann – who she had spent so long with – and Akira – who she resembled in lethal determination – that it couldn't help but be calming for Makoto. She shook her head. “This is not the evening I expected to have.”

“I don't think it's the week any of us expected,” Shiho could agree with that. But still... “but I think it's better. Don't you?”

Makoto looked up. She saw before her gathered friends, Haru, catching her look and waving to her, gathering attention from the others – Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, Futaba, and Hifumi – to smile in her direction. Friends from college, a life different to the one that had led her to this point, were enjoying each other's company as well – the kickstarting of interactions between them caused by Akira and Haru's interferences. A sign that even on her own Makoto could continue transforming her life.

Akira was in the process of moving back towards them, away from her sister, who noticed Makoto's look as well and nodded. Makoto would need to have words with her sister about surprise parties in the future though. They weren't good for her heart. Or were too good for it. Either way, one was enough.

Haru made her move too, she and Akira both gathering next to Makoto. Seeing this, Ann quickly excused herself and moved up to join them, the three standing next to the seated two. Ann was the one to ask. “No sign?”

“A text reply an hour ago saying she'd be here,” Akira admitted, checking his phone again, “nothing since. No idea.”

“Someone late?” Makoto looked at them. They kind of tried to avoid confirming it but did all the same in just their body posture. Now who else could... ah. “Of course.” Guilty looks from Akira specifically. He knew she knew. “When was the plan for ordering to start?”

“Like five minutes ago,” Ann frowned. “We were hoping for everyone who'd rsvp'd to show but if we're one late we just gotta start, right?”

“I think it best we do,” Haru seemed to feel a measure of time pressure too, “it is not right to have everyone wait.” The other two agreeing with her, the three set about coordinating the party at large to start compiling orders, requesting the wait-staff, who had a very easy evening only needing to care for a gathering of thirteen, to start interacting with customers. That, for the moment, left Shiho and Makoto to themselves again.

“So Shiho-san,” Makoto was checking over the menu, though had a good idea of what she desired already, “what can you tell me of your plans for the future?”

Shiho laughed, the question all too obviously phrased like one coming from a parent considering their child's partner. “Checking that I'll be able to provide for our dear Ann?” She teased, immediately pulling a smile from Makoto. But she still shook her head.

“Ann will more than be able to provide for herself,” Makoto did actually look at Shiho properly, “I am genuinely interested in what your plans are.”

Huh, well. “Honestly,” Shiho considered it. She'd thought about it a lot, but never actually discussed it with someone, “after how well the assistant coaching has been going for me, I'm starting to think I might enjoy teaching. I'm thinking about pursuing that.” It was a long road to be a properly accredited teacher, but the role was starting to appeal to her more and more. To be someone good who helped others grow. Someone they could go to. Someone who could stand up for what was right in a place often controlled by egos unmoderated.

It appealed to her very much.

Makoto's expression was so obviously pride that it almost embarrassed her. “That's wonderful, Shiho-san,” she nodded, pleased. “I wish you the very best in pursuing that goal.”

“What about you, Niijima-senpai?” For as much as this discussion was closing the gap between them, addressing Makoto as such still felt more natural to Shiho. She didn't know how Ann did it. Well, she did, they'd spent months in life or death situations together. That would do it.

“Police Commissioner of Tokyo,” Makoto stated with ease. “That is my goal.” And well, it was a big goal, and Shiho felt that it was extremely notable, yet the title seemed to fit something Makoto herself would pursue so easily that it was almost not surprising to hear as well. She nodded.

“I wish you the best.”

“Hello everyone!~”

With a loud cry of welcome, stepping into the restaurant most fashionably late, Eiko Takao arrived. She swept in with ease, spinning as she did so, showing off the ruby red dress she wore, a brighter competitor to Ann's own. Her dark hair was tied up at the top of her head, and she'd obtained a rather striking necklace in addition. These were all features that would stand out to people were it not for the most apparent of them all.

Aiding the force of her spin, barely held off the ground for its size, the gigantic plush Buchimaru-kun figure commanded all eyes to it as Eiko used the momentum of manoeuvring it to lead her right through the restaurant up to where Makoto was sat. With a noticeable though plush-like thud, the cylindrical figure hit the ground just next to her. Eiko leaned out from behind it and threw up a 'V'.

“Happy birthday Makoto!”

It was with stunning force that Eiko brought the room to a stop, all eyes locked on the newest, and last, arrival. Akira, who was the only one to actually know Eiko and her nature in any capacity, couldn't help but grin. Nice.

“Sorry about being late,” the whirlwind in human form slipped into the chair on Makoto's right, “getting Buchimaru-kun here through the crowds ended up being really difficult! I should've left earlier, that's my bad.”

“Um, don't worry about it,” was as much as Makoto could handle.

“Hi!” Eiko looked past Makoto at the blank stare of Shiho, holding out a hand. “I'm Eiko Takao, nice to meet you!”

“Uh, hi,” Shiho, as much taken aback as anyone by Eiko's energy, which had still thrown the entire room off for as much as it was currently localised to the table she and Makoto were at, accepted the hand. “Shiho Suzui.”

There was a pause in the shake. Eiko's eyes narrowed, her lip pursing a little as she wracked her brain for the reason that name was familiar. Then she had it.

“Oh, you're-”

“Eiko!” Makoto said her name sharp and fast, the handshake breaking apart as each of the girls leaned back into their seats. Eiko looked appropriately scolded by that, Makoto making sure she understood where the lines to not cross were.

It took a moment for Eiko's energy to resume, but when she did it was to look at Shiho with a questioning expression. “Wait, how do you even know Makoto, Shiho-chan?” Eiko, immediately jumping to a more familiar term than Makoto had, put Makoto completely off her game. Shiho smiled at the expression of lost control she wore. It was pretty funny.

“Wait why am I even asking,” Eiko shook her head, “it's because of Akira-kun, right? Like everyone here is besides me.”

“That is not true!” Makoto quickly took issue with Eiko assuming that all her friendships were based off of Akira. “You can see friends I made at college, on my own, right over there!” Makoto pointed to the table with her college friends who, while still kind of on the periphery of this entire group, waved back to her. It was a little awkward but they were getting to know one another and also looking very much forward to the food. Makoto would actually go and talk to them properly later.

“Okay sure,” Eiko dismissed Makoto's protests with disinterest, “how about you, Shiho-chan?”

Shiho, unsure of this entire situation, just went with honesty as the best possibility. “I'm Ann's girlfriend.”

Eiko blinked, then raised a hand to whisper to Makoto. “Which one's Ann?”

“The prettiest one.” Both Eiko and Makoto turned to stare now at Shiho, who smiled serenely. Eiko took a moment to think.

“That's smooth as hell, Shiho-chan.”

“I try.”

“I respect it.”

“Evening Eiko-chan,” Akira appeared at the table, his approach never seen. It never was unless he allowed it. He adored being that way. “Glad you could make it.”

“Same here!” Eiko agreed. “Did you see the Buchimaru-kun I got Makoto?”

“It's adorable.”

“It is!”

“Still,” Akira waved for a waiter, who had taken a backseat from the high-energy discussion going on, “We're just wrapping up ordering of food, if you want to get in on that?”

“Oh! Yep yep!” Eiko nodded, “Thanks Akira-kun for organising this!”

“Ann and Haru deserve thanks too,” Akira indicated the pair, still at the table with the majority of the Phantom Thieves. Eiko stared for a second, before looking back at Shiho.

“You were right!”

Shiho nodded with a smile.

The serving of food began to mute conversation. Hifumi ate with most of the thieves, Ann included, while Akira and Haru joined Shiho, Makoto, and Eiko. Sae kept to her own table, letting these kids – well some of them were at least out of high-school now – keep to themselves and their own discussions. But she did enjoy the meal. This place was a favourite of hers and Makoto's, somewhere they'd go to on the rarest of rare occasions. Being told that wherever Sae chose, the bill would be handled, was jarring, but she'd accepted it. Haru Okumura was involved and Sae understood well enough not to argue that kind of offer. So she'd chosen this place they'd all gone to together once long ago.

Back when the four of them were a full family.

By the time meals were winding down, the guests flickering between tables to discuss with one another, a round of – non-alcoholic of course – drinks were served. Ann was the one to stand, tap a spoon against hers for attention, and make the announcement.

“We have some toasts!”

Unprepared as she was, Makoto did her best to remain seated while Ann swept into the middle of the room. Then gestured towards Makoto.

“We're gathered here today for one Makoto Niijima, who quite frankly none of us would be here without.” The entire Thieves' table, plus Hifumi, cheered at that one. “In the past year I've gotten to know her, Makoto's been our saviour. Pulling us back from bad decisions, helping us stay motivated to work harder, making sure we actually buckle down and get through the school year!” Ryuji, who'd done his best to avoid any of those things, kept his head down. “Not that,” at this, Ann's smile turned gleeful, “our Queen hasn't made her own fair share of bad decisions” Makoto nearly slammed her head down onto the table, “but that's what friends are for! Helping each other out and giving them a serious talking to when they need one. And that's what Makoto's been for us, a truer friend we couldn't imagine. And we're all so glad to know her!”

A round of cheers. A drink. Akira stood up. Makoto's face, she was sure, was burning.

“Our 'Queen', as Ann so dearly described her,” Akira continued on, “is one of the best of us. After struggling alone for so long, she changed herself of her own choice and found happiness by sheer force of will. Who even does that? Just decides 'I've had enough of being this way' and then remakes themselves to be more the way they want? Only someone incredible.”

Akira was paraphrasing. She'd stumbled backwards into the business of the Phantom Thieves and the awakening of her Persona, which had marked her march to freedom, had come as a result of them leading her to it. Did Akira really so strongly believe he and the others weren't that involved? She'd talk to him about that later.

“She's trying to rationalise that away right now,” Akira continued, all but reading Makoto's mind, “but don't let her. She's the one who said she needed to change. She's the one who searched out how to do it while still helping those around her. She's the one who we could always rely on when we were in need. Makoto, you are the absolute best. Please don't forget that.”

Another round of cheers. Those not associated with Akira and the others, the college friends, took joy in joining in on the mood. Also Makoto looked super embarrassed and that was new to them. They were taking a moment to enjoy seeing her like this as people who clearly cared for her told her just that.

A shuffle at Makoto's right revealed Eiko standing up herself. Makoto stared at her with pleading eyes.

“Makoto,” Eiko smiled down at her, “has one of the meanest slaps you can imagine!” Akira choked on his drink. Makoto's face drained of blood. Everyone else just looked very, very interested. “And she's also the best friend I've ever had! Ann-chan and Akira-kun are right, she's always there when you're in need, even if you don't know, or acknowledge it. Makoto made sure to save me when I was being stupid, and she knew just how to do it. I really couldn't be happier to know her. And I hope that keeps being a thing forever and ever!”

More cheers. Their drinks laid low. Sae considered, then decided against trying to embarrass her little sister further. Mostly she just didn't want to draw the attention of this rowdy group.

Makoto stood.

The room went quiet.

And she raised her glass.

“Thank you, all of you.” Her eyes roved from group to group. The Phantom Thieves, the best friends of her life, who'd helped save her. In periphery to them were Hifumi and Shiho, introduced through Akira and Ann respectively. Eiko, at her side, a bastion of normalcy that had helped her start feeling like a kid again after so long being little more than some form of living machine. The fellows she had in college, people she could look to for a little bit of peace in that hectic maelstrom. And her sister, who she did love despite the worst they'd been through. She continued.

“I'll be the first to admit, this was a true surprise. And I wasn't exactly prepared for it. But seeing you all here, I can't help but feel happy. That I've been able to come so far, get to know each of you, and reach this point in my life. I couldn't have done it alone. Thank you all so much.”

The group smiled. Makoto turned her eyes to the orchestrators.

“Akira,” she affixed him with a stare and he gave a mock look of surprise, glancing around as if she'd addressed anyone else. “Thank you for helping me find the way out of the cage I'd unknowingly built for myself. Thank you for playing fake-boyfriend so I could convince Eiko to trust me,” everyone else in the room immediately reacted to that. Sae carved the words into her 'to talk about later' mental list. “Thank you for building the group of people who I'd join and change with. The days when I, poorly, attempted to keep watch on you in the halls of Shujin feel so far away now. Ultimately, I'm glad I did. It led me to this point.”

Those sitting around Akira ruffled his hair and shoulders. He failed to fight them off.

“Ann.” Makoto's tone immediately changed all eyes to Ann, who did her best to prepare for the raw affection Makoto was pouring out over her friends. “First of all, thank you for organising this night. I still don't know how you hunted down Akane-san and the others, but you did and I'm thankful for it. I am happy to have had them here tonight.” The trio at that table smiled.

“To you, who immediately accepted my apologies for wrong-doing, and became one of my closest friends as soon as you could, I cannot be thankful enough.” Ann smiled widely. Makoto continued on. “Today, I can only offer my praise for how far you have come. This upcoming year, I know you will succeed through it, and go on to do whatever you want.” Everyone felt the warmth as Makoto spoke. Friendship coursed in the air.

“Finally to you, I must offer my congratulations.” Shiho and Akira were the two fastest to pick up where this was going. The first concerned, the second so vastly amused. “Though most people are of the opinion it is long overdue, the progress of your relationship with Shiho Suzui-san is nonetheless a wonderful thing.” Ann tried to hide her face as Makoto smiled. “I know the two of you will be happy together, and I feel proud to give her my blessing to one day marry you.”

The Phantom Thieves at large lost it.

Ann, completely red in the face, couldn't say a thing as Ryuji, Akira, Futaba, and Haru all struggled not to laugh in her face. Oh they were laughing, but if they looked at her it would be worse. Yusuke was dealing with it better, because he did, but you could still see the smile on his face wasn't going anywhere.

Hifumi, Eiko, Hinata, Akane, Rui, and Sae all looked about and shrugged, assuming, rightfully, that this was the punchline on a very good joke.

Shiho attempted to keep her cool but was doing a very bad job of it.

The night wore on beyond that. People spoke with people, ate well, came by to offer their well wishes to Makoto, and took the chance to tease Ann who Makoto had absolutely crushed. When Ann came by to see Makoto, Shiho watched her hand over a bright pink coin. The others had said that to prevent constant exchanges it had to be notable. So this was notable. Got it. She'd keep that in mind.

“It's been a year,” Makoto shook her head, she and Shiho the only two sitting next to each other at that point. “A year ago I was basically alone. I don't think I even acknowledged my birthday beyond a passing thought that my age had changed. Now though, this...”

“We've all ended up somewhere so different,” Shiho agreed. “It's hard to believe.”

“True, but... I really couldn't be happier.” Makoto gave a wistful smile. Shiho matched it, nodding.

“Yeah. I feel the same way.”

And she really, truly did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I _swear_ I didn't intend three giant chapters to happen in a row. I just, I have so many ideas and it all flows out and then this happens. I feel like I'm setting myself up for failure when one of the next chapters doesn't hit the same length but god, we'll see. We'll see.
> 
> I started writing the outline for this chapter two nights ago, hit a wall and left it for the next day. That morning, as I was waking up, I immediately realised "CRAP. FORGOT EIKO". How could I forget Eiko? As if she WOULDN'T show up to Makoto's bday party. Anyway I plotted the fic out to 680 words and then wrote it to 8k. This is my life now I guess. At least Nanowrimo's already on the verge of being achieved. This marks 44k words this month. Whoof, good stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Studying Ann's Confidant, it looks like the case can be made that she and Shiho met in their first year of Shujin, but it's not concrete and I'm still free to do what I want so I said they got to know each other in junior high, which also allowed Shiho to get to know Ryuji before events kinda broke him. I'm pretty set on that unless explicit canon I missed says otherwise. Maybe even then.~~
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: since writing this, I've noticed some evidence that all but guarantees they knew each other in middle school, so I've edited for that.
> 
> As for Makoto's college friends, I was on the fence about including them at all, but decided I wanted Makoto to have a larger social circle all the same. Akane, the only "canon(ish)" character, is the girl on the Student Council you'll see sometimes, I know she might not be a third year but she doesn't have a name either so I get to decide what's real and true. Speaking of, I think there's an argument for Makoto's bday after the end of P5 being her 18th? I say it's 19. My city now.
> 
> Anyway this entire chapter is about friends loving each other so damn much which is like entirely my brand so no wonder I wrote a forever amount of it. I hope you all enjoyed, and continue to enjoy as Shiho's Best Week Ever(tm) continues. Please look forward to what's next, it will continue to be stuff I'm excited to write. Thanks for reading, commenting, sharing, and I'll see you with the next one. Bye-bye!


	5. Running to the Nineties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I discovered that I actually have no idea how Golden Week works in Japan, and that regular days between the holidays are still school days. Which kind of blew out the entire concept of this fic and caused me to have something of a notable freakout.
> 
> Anyway, since then I calmed down, came up with something, and edited the current four chapters to reflect this. Firstly, Shiho arrived in Tokyo the Friday afternoon 28th after school. Secondly, she and Akira are both blowing off the 1st and 2nd of May classes to stay in Tokyo. Akira managed to convince Sojiro to be cool about it. Probably by asking Futaba to convince him. Thirdly, I've shifted the dates so at least the Tokyo kids still attend school and make use of their holidays. So basically every day has moved back one. You don't have to reread the chapters, just acknowledge that there's been some retcons to fix my mistake.
> 
> Okay, enjoy the chapter!

**_5/3, Wednesday Morning – Constitution Memorial Day_ **

Heat and light washed out across Tokyo with the dawning of the day, the glass of buildings reflecting the sun's rays in all directions, a prismatic surge of dawn illuminating the city in a single radiant blaze.

Dawn was a time few faced with a choice – often the demands of one's life driving people to rise with the sun. Those with the freedom, the luxury, to define their own waking hours were free to choose such as it suited them, though even they would be inclined to spend a morning in every now and again. This morning, first of three subsequent holidays that created the true weight of Golden Week, was one such few would rise for by choice.

And for those who’d spent the night before at a certain party, the hours delving far into its depths, why, any of them choosing to wake would be ridiculous, right?

Right.

Shiho Suzui stepped out into the morning light, feeling the heat already mounting upon her. Tokyo’s humidity was so much more fluid, heavy upon her shoulders, than the weather out in Inaba, and she found herself surprised by just how unpleasant she found it. She’d spent her entire life up until the past year in Tokyo, hadn’t she? Yet it had only taken three quarters of a year in slightly drier climes to make this place unpalatable even in the Spring. Wild.

At this hour, few were out on the streets. And of those few, only one paid any attention to her. Approached and raised a hand.

“Hey.” Ryuji was dressed in a light blue tanktop and darker shorts, clothing that had stood the test of time. And exercise. Whole lotta exercise. “Did you seriously jack Ann’s P.E uniform?”

“I didn’t think to bring running clothes,” Shiho shrugged, wearing the red and white tracksuit of Shujin. Well, she’d ditched the jacket and rolled up the pant legs. With her and Ann being roughly the same height, wearing it was workable. Shiho stretched. “Hopefully no teachers decide to pick me up for not being a student anymore.”

“No way any single one of em would be up at this hour,” Ryuji turned his head, looking down the road. Ann’s district was a hike north-west of Shibuya, enough that making it there on foot was only for the most determined. And they were pretty badass the two of them, but that was a bit much. They’d hit a train along the way. “Anyway, surprised Ann didn’t try to stop you heading out.”

“She didn’t even wake up,” Shiho smiled, remembering with warmth the peaceful, if dopey, expression of her sleeping girlfriend – her new phone lockscreen in fact. “I left her a text, she’ll get it when she’s up.”

“Yeah Akira’s the same,” Ryuji started walking, Shiho following along. “Dude will just not wake up if Mona ain't around to get him going. I swear none of us know how he functioned before he found that damn cat.”

“So you’ve been stuck without a running partner for this long?” Shiho smiled, enjoying the sun on her skin all the same. “How terrible.”

“Eh, he was good by the afternoons,” Ryuji shrugged, “but yeah mornings just never happened. Kinda a bummer but it’s like, what can you do? You got anyone back home who’ll run with you?”

“Most of my exercise comes from keeping up with the girls I’m helping coach,” Shiho shook her head, “I don’t tend to go running these days.”

“Mhm,” Ryuji’s steps began increasing in pace. Shiho matched him. “Well just yell at me if you need a break, don’t let me drag you around or nothin’.”

“Got it.” Shiho’s feet hit the pavement at the same rate, rhythmic steps, not with intense speed but still enough force to move faster than anyone would walk. “Let’s go.”

Shiho and Ryuji ran.

It wasn’t stressful, they weren’t pushing at their limits, instead just letting the movement carry them. Following the roads of Tokyo and the light breeze guided between grand buildings, becoming one with the rivers of heat that flowed down pathways and split at intersections. A water bottle each had was dutifully refilled at taps, emptied again by the next. It was hot, but they did well within it. Settled into a natural state they’d practised so often before.

Rather than sprinting, this form of running was far more relaxing for Ryuji. He could feel muscles stretch and contract, feel the sweat drip from his body and face, feel the chill of water when he squeezed the bottle he carried over his head. Sometimes his leg twitched, as if disapproving, but he’d know if it was close to giving up. He wasn’t putting enough force into it for that yet.

Shiho too knew her limits. She’d gone through the physical therapy, regained the use of her legs, and in Inaba even gone so far as to associate with sports once more, always on the move, running this way and that, moving with the girls she helped oversee. And at first it had been almost agony. She’d tried to force her way through it and been lectured by the coach she was studying under. Been told she needed to look after herself first.

But as the months passed her limits still expanded all the same. Today, for a little while at least, she’d be just fine keeping pace with Ryuji Sakamoto. How long had it been since they’d run like this? Way too long.

Way too long.

Their first stopping point was a park bench under the cover of some trees. A little bit of shade against the heat of the day. Tokyo got hot way too quickly when Spring came around. It was ridiculous. Shiho emptied her water bottle, Ryuji his, and then waited patiently as he took them both and refilled them. Returned and handed hers over. Shiho drained half of it again before she was even close to being able to talk.

“You did good!” Ryuji was breathing heavily, taking a moment to squirt more water into his hair, other hand ruffling it thoroughly. “Like, coming back from what happened it’s just, holy shit Shiho you’re a badass actually. You know that, right?”

She smiled, but shook her head. She didn’t really feel like one. “I’m just happy I can move.”

“Uh, yeah.” Ryuji at least found a little sombreness in that. “Sorry, I say shit without thinking all the time. Don’t let me do anything stupid even if you gotta whack me one, k?”

“You’re fine,” Shiho shook her head again, not entertaining the concept of even playful violence as a method of discipline for Ryuji. “Don’t worry.” The look he gave her showed he still seemed a little bit out of it. Shiho turned her bottle around and squirted some water in his face.

“Ack pfft, Shiho!” Ryuji pawed at his face, wiping droplets of water and sweat away, “God, I forgot you were like this.”

“Like Akira-kun?” She asked, sweet smile on her face. The look Ryuji gave her was one fearful. He shook his head.

“I’m gonna talk to Ann and make sure the two of you are never left alone together, only bad shit’ll come from that.”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea.”

“Yeah, you would.”

Shiho laughed and Ryuji smiled. Good. This was good. Then Ryuji shook his head, finished off his water bottle again, and looked at Shiho properly. “Hey,” his tone was different now, completely serious, “so about the coaching thing you’ve been doing.”

When Shiho had explained it last Saturday, it had immediately stuck in Ryuji’s mind. The concept of not letting the thing they’d done and loved be tainted by that bastard, of giving it to others themselves to keep the poison out. He’d thought of it every day since. Sometimes every hour. Last night he hadn’t had the chance to catch Shiho alone and talk about it. Part of why he’d invited her to go out for a run with him today. He really was happy she’d accepted.

Because he needed to talk.

“I’m… thinking maybe I should do the same.”

Oh! Immediately Shiho nodded. Immediately she understood. “I think that’s wonderful, Ryuji. Would you want to teach track?”

“Dunno,” Ryuji shrugged, “Just something. I guess it’s less about the specific thing and just… being there, y’know? Being someone who isn’t trying to mess up these kids cause they’ve got a little bit of power.”

“Yeah,” she looked down. “I’ve thought the same. I like teaching volleyball but… it’s more about being someone who isn’t out for themselves. I told Makoto-san this last night but… I think I want to be a teacher. An actual full teacher.”

“Shit Shiho, that rules,” Ryuji smiled at her. “I dunno if I could ever do that, but you definitely should. You were the smartest of the three of us anyway.”

That still put her grades only in the middle of the pack.

“Are you sure you don’t want to do that?” Her question prompted only silence from Ryuji. Shiho looked at him. “Ryuji?”

Ryuji stood, stretching a little in the shade provided by the trees overhead. Looked forward. And spoke.

“When Akira went back home, he said something. He made this speech, about how all of us could keep working together, keep changing the world. Said we were all incredible. That we’d all be able to do something. And I know he believed it and meant it and all that shit but… it kinda hurt, y’know?”

He didn’t look at her. Kept his eyes forward. “Cause like, I’m not. Ann’s got her modelling thing, and is going crazy doing language and culture studies now. Doing good at it too. Makoto’s gonna be queen of police, Yusuke a big-name artist, Futaba’s the ultimate hacker, Haru’s got an entire company, and Akira, god, Akira can do anything. Can be anything. Y’know he’s got an in with a politician? Like, he could get into the government if he wanted to, Shiho. He totally could.”

Shiho stayed silent. Ryuji still didn’t look her way. “But then there’s me and I’m… not any of those things. Not gonna be any of those things. I got some muscle but that don’t really mean much. I can’t run like I used to cause of my leg. I ain’t that smart. I can’t do big speeches and motivate people or anything like that. I’m just… kinda nothing.”

“Ryuji-”

“So like,” Ryuji ignored Shiho’s attempt to speak, “Akira gives his big speech about how we’re all going to be incredible and all I could think was ‘am I?’. And I didn’t say it cause that woulda brought the mood down and all but I’m still thinkin’ bout it. Bout how I’m not gonna be able to do anything for him. Or anyone. And it kinda…” he gritted his teeth, “it kinda really fuckin' pisses me off that I’m like this.”

Moments ticked by. Ryuji raised the water bottle he’d emptied and squeezed it over his face, turning back to Shiho as a few droplets ran down his cheeks. “Sorry, just, I needed to tell someone that, and I couldn’t tell any of them. Cause they’d try and say shit to make me feel better. That’s not really what I need though. I just…” he shook his head. “I just wish I knew what I could really do.”

In the past, Shiho, Ann, and Ryuji had been friends. Ryuji and Ann had known each other since middle school, and always been somewhat friends somewhat acquaintances. They’d gotten along. Been able to talk and joke and play games together. That kind of thing.

But Shiho had never heard something like this from Ryuji before. Never known him well enough for him to trust her with such deep fears and concerns. That so much had changed between them, without any of her input at all, it was so strikingly weird she almost couldn’t handle it. Ann’s love for her really had affected every other member of the Phantom Thieves. That much couldn’t be more true.

“Ryuji, I,” she didn’t know. There wasn’t an answer she could give. Shiho shook her head. “I can’t tell you what to do.”

A baleful grin from the man standing before her was his answer. He met her eyes with it. “Yeah, I know. I just needed to vent. Sorry you had to be the one to deal with my crap.”

“You don’t need to apologise.”

“Y’think?”

“Ryuji, I… I think that if you want to try teaching you should. Help with coaching. And if you enjoy it, look into getting your qualification.”

“Even with all the tests and shit involved?”

“Would you be happier never trying to begin with?”

That question got a reaction. Ryuji’s grin slipped a little. He looked around, anywhere but at Shiho. Then sighed and offered a hand to her. It took her a second to see him shake the water bottle in the other before she handed hers over, so he could run back to the nearest tap once more. Then he returned, and handed it over.

“Wanna get going again?”

“Sure.”

The roads of Tokyo were beginning to fill, the morning in force enough that people rose from their beds. Zombies without coffee staggered to and fro, those few morning people that were able to go on passing them by with ease. And past them all these two ran, heavy footfalls on pavement as they made their way. Felt the burn of their muscles stretching and lost themselves in the moment. Carried by the experience.

On they went.

Soon enough they stopped again, but this time at a station. Rather than a park bench a train seat offered rest, and the two made their way into Shibuya proper. Trees rarer and people swarming, the humidity and heat packing even denser, but their goal was here. Or at least a major pit-stop on the way.

First though, they had to cross down from the train-line they’d arrived from. Across a plaza to the underground. And as they walked across that plaza…

“Suzui?”

Ryuji and Shiho turned, each setting eyes upon the navy-haired individual before them. Yuuki Mishima blinked. “You’re back?”

“Seriously, Mishima?” Ryuji’s loud voice blew out Shiho’s greeting for Mishima, who looked at him in concern. “Ann and I have been raving about Shiho and Akira coming for Golden Week for ages. Hell we were talking about them being here yesterday _and_ the day before.”

“Wait, Kurusu’s here too?” Mishima completely skipped over the part where apparently he’d been the least attentive person in the world for the last few weeks. “I should go say hi, is he with you right now?”

“No man, just us,” Ryuji shook his head, unable to comprehend how Mishima had skipped so far past the point. “Hi, by the way. Hope your Golden Week is going good.”

“Uh, yeah, it is!” Mishima nodded. Then remembered Shiho was here. “How are you, Suzui-san?”

The sheer rate of distractions, missed cues, and delayed responses coming from Mishima was more than nostalgic enough to get Shiho to laugh. So she did, with a smile, before answering. She hadn’t heard from Mishima in ages, after all.

“I’m well, thank you. How have you been?”

“Good! Good,” Mishima nodded, following after the two as they moved out of the centre of the plaza. “I don’t know if anyone’s told you, but I’ve been working on a documentary about the Phantom Thieves. I think it’s going well.”

“Really?” Shiho glanced past Mishima at Ryuji. He was shaking his head. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Yeah!” Enthused, Mishima grabbed his phone. “I’ve been getting interviews lately with people helped out by the Phantom Thieves. Most of the people I ask are kinda iffy about talking to me, but some have helped a lot!” Mishima’s dark grey eyes settled on Shiho. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to-”

Abrupt was the ending of this conversation. A heavy arm slung itself over Mishima’s shoulder, a ‘can I talk to you for a moment’ emerged from Ryuji, and Mishima was quickly hauled around the corner. Politely, Shiho waited there for a few minutes until Ryuji returned, followed by a very downcast looking teen. Shiho glanced at Ryuji.

“Ryuji-”

“Don’t sweat it,” Ryuji didn’t miss a beat, “Let’s head downstairs. Air-conditioning and drinks, y’know?” He made his way to the stairs, gesturing to the two. “Come on!”

Dutifully, Shiho and Mishima followed after him. Shiho glanced across at the rather morose-looking boy beside her.

“I’m looking forward to seeing your documentary one day, Mishima-kun.” Immediately Mishima perked up.

“Right!”

Downstairs, in the Shibuya Underground, it was immediately relieving. The cool and dry air was a blessing, and Shiho basked in it alongside Ryuji. Mishima, who wasn’t the type to go running through the streets of Tokyo at dawn am, watched them with a weird look. “Where’d you even get that Shujin tracksuit, Suzui-san?”

Some warning klaxon in Shiho’s brain told her that explaining she and Ann were in a relationship and close enough that Shiho could run off with her clothes would be akin to opening Pandora’s Box. Luckily it seemed Ryuji had the same idea.

“Juice!” He pointed across the underground to a shop they’d both frequented many times before. Shiho blinked.

“It’s open?”

“Yeah!” Ryuji nodded with enthusiasm, “Apparently they’re doing a Golden Week special or something? Figured I’d get one sooner or later, so if you’re in I’m in.”

“Alright,” Shiho followed after, Mishima tagging behind them and unsure as to what they had in mind. The drink shop of the Shibuya Underground was something of an acquired taste, especially given the price that went with the aojiru they served, but for those who’d adapted there was nothing quite like a good vegetariano. So every once in a while was just fine.

Ryuji, who’d been saving for this, and Shiho, who had enough saved, stepped forward. Mishima took one look at the price and baulked. “F-five thousand yen?”

“You know you want to, Mishima,” Ryuji was ordering first, Shiho waiting behind him. “It’s good stuff you know.” Shiho, who understood full well this was extremely unlikely to go down well, said nothing. Mishima blinked and stared at the offerings.

“I… I guess for this sort of price it would have to be really good, right?” The salesperson nodded at this and agreed. They only offered the best here! Ryuji stepped aside with his drink as Shiho ordered hers.

The thing about aojiru is that the perfect time to take it was right after heavy exercise, which Ryuji and Shiho had just partaken in. So for them, drinking it down was simple. A little bitter, but the taste was unique enough to be memorable and, with enough time between attempts, nostalgic.

Yuuki Mishima, unaware of any of these complexities, slightly unwillingly put over five thousand yen in exchange for the drink. Ryuji kept an eager eye on him. Shiho did her best not to make it obvious she was looking too.

He took a sip.

And immediately choked on it.

“Blargh! Argh! What _is_ this?” Mishima coughed again and again, the taste staining his mouth. “Ugh, god, ough that’s bad.” Ryuji was laughing wildly. Shiho, finishing another long sip, never broke eye contact with Mishima as he blankly watched her drink. When she did lower the cup, it was with a wide smile on her face.

“It’s good for you, Mishima-kun.”

The thing Yuuki Mishima had missed in all his interactions with Shiho Suzui thus far was, she was something of a demon when free of the stresses that had been crushing her before. The smile she gave him was almost too familiar. He backed up, then looked down at the drink again. “F-five thousand yen…”

“So you better get your money’s worth!” Ryuji slung an arm over Mishima’s shoulder again, this time making him jump. “Make sure to drink it all now!”

“Ughh,” Mishima groaned, but kept hold of his drink all the same, “did I really deserve this?” He sounded so miserable that Shiho couldn’t help but begin to feel a little sorry for him. It hadn’t been a cheap drink after all. Ryuji just shook his head.

“You’ll live. Besides, it’s all about the experience, right?”

If that was meant to be consolation, it didn’t seem to land Mishima stared at him reproachfully. “That’s mean, Sakamoto.” Ryuji looked surprised to be reprimanded.

“Alright,” he let go of Mishima, “I’ll owe you one for this. Come hang out with me and Akira tomorrow, kay?” This seemed to perk Mishima up immediately, almost too much. Shiho laughed as he nodded with almost puppy-dog enthusiasm.

“Okay! I’ll see you guys tomorrow then?”

“Can’t speak for Shiho,” Ryuji shrugged, Mishima wondering just how familiar Ryuji was with everybody he knew. “But we’ll be around. Deal?”

“Okay!”

By the time their drinks were done, Mishima was still only a little ways into his. But he’d been placated by the promise of a hangout, and so wished Ryuji and Shiho well as they took off to run some more. As they did, Ryuji just shook his head.

“Mishima’s been great but man he needs a minder like twenty-four sev.”

Shiho laughed. “That’s a little mean, don’t you think?”

“Yeah but not wrong.”

Well, she didn’t say that.

Refreshed as they were by the aojiru they’d had, Ryuji and Shiho continued on, making their way along the general direction of the train-line they’d come in from. They’d catch one back towards Ann’s when they were worn out, but until then… well, for now they ran.

And in running they were happy.

“So I was wondering,” Shiho called across to Ryuji as they went, their words fitting the tempo of their footsteps and flitting between heavy breaths, “do you know what’s going on with Morgana-kun?” Was that the right term of address? She wasn’t sure what was. “Apparently he’s been acting weird of late.”

“Who knows what that damn cat is thinking,” Ryuji didn’t seem to give it much consideration. “He’s always arguing and picking fights, maybe he just lost one and is embarrassed about it.”

Shiho considered the one discussion she'd heard, half of it at least, between Ryuji and Morgana. “Picking fights, huh?”

“Yeah!” Ryuji emphasised his claim. “He’s always being shitty to like, prove how awesome he is. Talking down to people and that. Akira says it’s to help his confidence but, y'know, there’s no need to be such a dick just cause you’ve got some image problems, yeah?”

Shiho considered Ryuji’s thoughts on presentation vs image problems. “Mhm.”

“Anyway don’t worry about him, he’s probably just intimidated by you cause- oh!” Ryuji shut up, prompting Shiho to look over at him.

“Intimidated by me?”

“Nah,” Ryuji was smiling widely now, focused forward, “Don’t worry 'bout it. I figured it out, don’t sweat it. You’re good.”

“I… am?”

“Yep!” Ryuji’s smile really wasn’t going anywhere. “Man that’s good. Gonna message Akira 'bout that soon as I get home.”

“I’m concerned.”

“Don’t be, Shiho, you’re the absolute best right now.”

“Still concerned.”

“I mean it!”

Whatever Shiho asked, Ryuji intended to stay cagey about it. The thought that she was part of the reason Morgana had been weird lately – especially avoiding Makoto’s own birthday party – was bugging her, but Ryuji adamantly insisted she not worry. She didn’t know what to do. But it seemed this topic was dead in the water.

So she left it for later and continued to run.

It was true, they were burning down, their footfalls becoming uneven, their breathing harder. Shiho’s legs started to hurt, and she slowed, Ryuji matching her pace. Asking if she wanted to stop. She admitted she didn’t know.

He insisted they did.

A different park, a different bench, a different tree. They’d rest here for a while then walk to the next train station and head back to Ann’s. They’d done enough. Now that she was sitting down, still breathing heavily, Shiho accepted that. They’d reached their limits.

It was time to stop.

“What’d’ya think?” Ryuji was hosing himself down with his water bottle again. “That sorta thing, knowing when to stop an’ all, that’s good teaching yeah?”

Shiho smiled at him. “Yeah, you keep that up, you’ll be a great coach from day one.” Ryuji seemed embarrassed by that one. Good.

She did mean it though.

“So hey,” after a while, Ryuji continued the topic, “if you became a teacher, where do you think you’d go? Pretty sure neither of us want anything to do with Shujin no more.” Shiho agreed with that in an instant. She was done with that place forever.

There was really no way she could go back.

“I think…” she hadn’t admitted this to anyone before either… “honestly, Ryuji, I really like it out in the country. I didn’t think I would but… it’s good out there. Being a teacher out there, someone who cares for a small community they’re part of it… it sounds really nice to me.”

If she were going to study to be a teacher, she’d do it in Tokyo. Ann was in Tokyo. But once she was done, if she were going to go anywhere… she’d rather not be in Tokyo. But Ann was in Tokyo. And now that the truth between them had been realised, their love for one another exposed, the thought of intentionally creating distance was…

“I figured,” Ryuji broke through Shiho’s thoughts with a statement that honestly floored her. She looked at him in shock. “You were all kinds of happy talking about Inaba on Saturday. I mean I know you had good reason to never be that happy at Shujin but like, it was the real kind of happiness. The one where you’re honestly just in a good place. Kinda looked like you wanted to stay there.”

…had it? If Ryuji thought that, couldn’t the others? Would Ann have noticed that, did Ann think maybe one day Shiho would choose to leave her side? She hadn’t thought she’d shown that at all. But if she had…

“Thing is,” Ryuji continued on, derailing Shiho’s thoughts again, “Ann’s got this big modelling thing, right? She’s actually legit into it, going for it as a full-time thing. And like, that’s going to have demands. Travel demands.”

Shiho blinked. It would. She hadn’t thought of that before. …why hadn’t she thought of that?

“Kinda feels like…” Ryuji waved his hands, spreading them apart, “you and she both ain’t gonna be in Tokyo forever. Which kinda sucks for me. But like, good for you guys. Going where you want to be. Doing what you wanna do.” Ryuji stopped, turning his head to look at Shiho. She’d never heard this kind of side to him before. He really had changed. “So all I’m wondering is, do you think you’re gonna be okay with that? You in one place, her travelling all the time? See even if she’s got a home with you, she’s only gonna be there some of the time. You’re gonna be stuck apart a lot. I’m just kinda worried that things might not work out. What do you think?”

Shiho stared. That… was the realest thing she had ever heard from Ryuji. And something she had never considered. She’d only just started dating Ann. And now she had to consider what their long-term future might be? She’d taken Futaba’s joke about approving her marrying Ann and run with it, involved the others, but what was that future to them? If they remained together, but their lifestyles kept them apart? Could she take it? Spending just the past months apart had hurt so much. It was going to be way worse now that she and Ann had realised their love for one another. But going forward, with Ann travelling the world and only staying with Shiho between modelling jobs, what would that do to Shiho’s heart? Or to Ann’s?

She didn’t know.

“I…” she really didn’t know. “I think I have to talk to Ann about this.”

“Yeah,” Ryuji nodded, “That’s the smartest thing I think. Not that I’m meant to know what the smartest thing is but yeah. Talk to her, will you? I like you both, so it’d suck if something like that happened to you guys. I’d rather you both be happy.”

That sort of declaration, it hit Shiho harder than she’d expected. Hearing Ryuji’s honest words. He’d spoken so plainly with her today. In a manner he never had before. Ann had told her he was one of her best friends. Shiho began to feel the same.

“Thank you.”

“It’s cool,” Ryuji either ignored, or missed, the amount of feeling in Shiho’s thanks. “After Futaba and Makoto’s whole ‘marriage blessing’ thing, I started thinking maybe I should check what you actually feel. Instead of having them all just throwing that at you without thinking about you.”

Shiho blinked. Did he not… “They’re not the only ones,” she shook her head, getting Ryuji’s attention. “I asked Akira-kun and Haru-san on Sunday for theirs as well.” Now Ryuji was the one to look surprised.

“Huh.” He looked thoughtful. Then smirked. “So you’re like, collecting them from us?”

Shiho smiled back. “I guess I am.”

“So just me and Yusuke left then, huh?” Ryuji laughed. “Well, you’ve got mine. I don’t know how much it’s worth, but I think the two of you are gonna be the happiest together you can. So yeah, go for it. Make me best man or something.”

“Of course,” Shiho smiled. “And besides Yusuke-san, I think I should ask Morgana-kun, don’t you?” That made Ryuji look at her strangely. He shrugged.

“I guess? If you want? Don’t know how that will go.”

“He’s one of you.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“Then I’ll ask.”

“Alright then, that’s your biz.”

Ryuji drained his water bottle once more. “Anyway, let’s head for the trains. Get you back to Ann, she’s probably missing you something fierce right now.”

“Okay,” Shiho stood and stretched. Her legs were aching, but only from exertion. She was fine to walk. “I enjoyed this, Ryuji.”

“Yeah, it was good. We’ll do it again sometime.”

“If you ever come to Inaba, we can run there as well.”

“Sounds good, that’s two country towns I got friends to go running with in.”

“An ideal.”

“You know it!”

The train back to Ann’s district was busier, the morning in full swing now. By the time Shiho and Ryuji made it to the building she lived in, they’d built up a sweat again just from the heat of the day. The one greeting them at the entrance wasn’t impressed.

“Ugh!” Ann threw a towel at Ryuji’s face before passing another one over to Shiho, “You guys look awful. It’s almost thirty degrees out right now!” Ryuji and Shiho both focused on running the towels over their heads. God that felt good.

“You saying you can’t love your girlfriend when she’s all gross and sweaty?” Ryuji pulled the towel around his head and smiled at Ann. “Where’s the true love at, Ann?”

“Don’t even talk to me,” Ann shook her head at Ryuji, “Go home and get a shower.”

“Hear that, Shiho?” Ryuji tilted his head towards his jogging buddy, who had her towel resting over her shoulders, “Your girlfriend’s all grossed out by you right now.”

“My heart!” Shiho held a hand over her chest, “how it aches!” Ann was not impressed.

“And you’re going to have a shower too!”

Ann’s demands were met not with the response she wanted, but instead Ryuji and Shiho edging just slightly towards her. Her eyes widened immediately. “No! No no no no no no n-” all attempts to stop Shiho wrapping her arms around Ann, followed by Ryuji, went completely unstopped. Ann struggled in their grasp. “Gross! You guys are the worst!” Shiho and Ryuji’s laughter went unstopped as Ann fought them off, giving them the most upset glare she could while her mouth failed to stop the smile on her face. “I’m gonna get you for this!”

“Alright, alright,” Ryuji waved, throwing the towel back at Ann who stuck her arms out to stop it hitting her directly, “I’m gonna head off then. Shiho, this ruled. Let’s run again sometime.”

“Yeah,” Shiho nodded, standing beside Ann, “we will.”

So Ryuji took off, leaving behind just two before their building. Ann looked at Shiho with an expression far more tender than she’d ever catch Ryuji seeing.

“You okay?”

Shiho nodded, feeling the care in Ann’s words. “Yeah, Ryuji made sure I didn’t overexert myself.”

“Good, he can be real dense sometimes.”

“He can also be really smart.”

Ann blinked. “Huh.” Shiho smiled at her, then turned to the building’s entrance, cold air from its air-conditioning units blowing out of the doors over her face.

“Shower time.” And made her way up.

Ann, left out there, looked back the way Ryuji had gone. And thought.

“Yeah. I guess he can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seeds of this chapter have been sown for a while - the concept of Ryuji being inspired by Shiho to become a sports coach for kids hit me when I was concepting this fic and hit me real hard because goddamn, that's a strong idea. You would've seen Ryuji immediately be affected by it in the second chapter. I was really pleased with how I set that up.
> 
> The speech of Akira's that Ryuji refers to comes from the final chapter of Spin the Wheel, a Persona 5 fic I finished a few month ago. Have you read it yet? If you're here, reading this, chances are you enjoyed this fic enough, so I strongly recommend that one too. It's about Akira's recovery post-release from juvie, and his interactions with his Confidants. It's pretty good I think! Give it a look.
> 
> Vegetariano is an actual in-game term. I can't tell if it's the shop name or the drink name, I think drink name, but it crops up when ordering Aojiru on Sundays. To make this work I had to introduce a Golden Week special but I'm sure it's fine. It's definitely fine. Mishima though, why do I keep dunking on this poor kid? Someone save him.
> 
> Japan uses Celsius, 30C is like 86F. I originally wanted to use 34C and name the chapter 'Running in the Nineties' but checking Tokyo's climate data that heat doesn't actually happen. And I'm nothing if not dedicated to accuracy as best I can do - hence the part where I modified the entire fic to better work with the reality of Golden Week. The current title works on basically the same level. Reference secured.
> 
> I *think* there's two chapters left. There's more stuff I can do, or could have done, in the time Shiho's here for Golden Week, but I'm not documenting the entire thing. Just the moments where chapters would be named after specific characters. Obviously this one was Ryuji. Next up is Yusuke. Whether there's one or two chapters after that I'll need to think on, figure out how I'm wrapping this up. I've got plenty of ideas, but not yet a concrete finale. It'll form in time. We'll see when we see.
> 
> Thank you to all readers, I've been enjoying making this fic something fierce, and you all seem to be enjoying it a lot too. If you did, feel free to leave a comment, even if I don't reply to them all I see and appreciate them all significantly. Also consider letting your friends know about this fic if you think it'll appeal to them! Word of mouth is one of the best ways to spread one's work. I'd love nothing more than this story to reach everyone who would want to read it. That'd make me the happiest I can be.
> 
> That's it for now, stay tuned for the next chapter, I'll see you then. Bye-bye!


	6. New Challenger Approaching

**_5/3, Wednesday Daytime – Constitution Memorial Day_ **

In the wake of her early morning jogging session with Ryuji, Shiho chose to spend the time after she'd returned to Ann's apartment and showered lazing around. Sometimes tapping at her phone – though half of the group chat she was now part of wasn't around – but mostly either collapsed over a lounge or teasing Ann. Usually both at the same time.

“Ann you just _have_ to come with us next time,” she couldn't even begin to control her smirk at the exasperated look Ann gave her. “It's good for you~”

“Yeah, no,” Ann didn't even entertain the thought, “waking up at that hour without a cause is a crime. I'm dating a criminal now because of that, Shiho.” Shiho's smile widened.

“Well that makes two of us.”

Ann didn't have anything she could say to that. She just wandered off and returned a little later dressed to go out. Shiho blearily focused on her. “Can't we just stay home today?”

“Now look who's lazy!” Ann laughed at her, sitting down on the lounge next to her collapsed girlfriend. “No, we're going out. We made plans, remember?” It took a minute, sifting through her memories from the last night, for it to come back to Shiho. She'd only memorised the first plan for the day, the running with Ryuji, and forgotten the other Ann had brokered.

“Oh right, the coins.”

“Yeah!” Ann nodded, “Yusuke said today was good to come by the Kosei Dorms. And he agreed to show you the sketchbooks he did of stuff from the Metaverse. You wanted to see them, right?”

She did, and so, reluctantly, Shiho Suzui rose up once more. “I'll go get changed.” Ann smiled at her and Shiho really couldn't complain about anything. Not as long as that sight was in her mind.

Kosei High was a school of far grander stature than Shujin Academy had ever been. To Shiho, who had never had reason to approach it before, it was an impressive sight. Ann, who'd been by a few times now, was as ever unfazed in her movements. Walked right through the gates to its dormitories without a missed step. Shiho, looking every which way to take the place in, followed after. “I wonder how living here is for Yusuke-san,” she found herself musing, considering the path lined by bushes, the stretch of grass on either side. “It's rather overwhelming.”

“I doubt he pays it any attention,” Ann answered with barely a second thought. “He only focuses on things that help him with his art. Ryuji made a big deal about how 'high-class' this place was when he visited for the first time and Yusuke just looked surprised to hear it. Like he'd never thought of it before. He really does live in his own world a lot of the time.”

Shiho's interactions with Yusuke had been almost non-existent. Clipped acknowledgements at best. Both at Leblanc, and the party for Makoto, he'd spoken clearly but never really addressed her. She didn't have his measure at all.

“Still,” Ann continued, leading Shiho down the path towards the dorm building, “it's so weird hearing you say stuff like 'Yusuke-san'. Like, I get it, but thinking of him as anything more than 'Yusuke' is weird to me. Just stands out.”

“I suppose it's a matter of time,” Shiho looked up – the dormitory building, multiple stories high, looming over the pair as they reached its front doors. “I've still only known everyone besides Ryuji for less than a week. Even Akira-kun and Makoto-san, since I didn't talk to them back at Shujin.”

“Yeah I guess,” Ann shrugged to Shiho's thoughts, pushing open a door, “it's all about being comfortable. Yusuke's on the second floor.” They skipped the stairs and used a lift. Shiho's legs were no longer twitching from the intensity of the morning's exercise, but she'd still rather not do anything further strenuous. Up to and including stairs.

On the outside, the door to Yusuke Kitagawa's dorm room was the same as any other. His name slotted into a holder three-quarters of the way up, but aside from that no different. Ann rapped her knuckles against it. The shuffling of movement could be heard within. And then the door clicked and opened.

The thick smell of paint quickly washed out over the two.

“Ugh, god Yusuke,” Ann waved a hand in front of her nose, pushing past him immediately as he stood in the doorway, “We keep telling you to keep windows open, you're gonna choke yourself out one day living like this.”

“I am doing quite well,” Yusuke had turned away from Shiho, watching as Ann flicked the latches on one of his windows and opened them wide. “I do not believe I am under any of the risk you seem convinced I am.”

“Well as long as I'm here I'm not gonna choke on paint fumes to hang out with you,” Ann stood by the window, breathing in the air coming through it. “Also you have another guest you know.” Yusuke blinked, then turned around.

“Oh, my apologies, Suzui-san, please come in.” As he moved out of the way, Shiho considered everything about the room. It was a lot.

A stack of canvases by an easel, the canvas upon it marked by paints – paints spread about in various cans all across the room. The floorboards were streaked, a slow-rolling explosion of paint over the last year having methodically marked them, and footprints could be seen stained amongst them. Various tables held pots of brushes or palettes. Completed paintings hung on the free walls. A bed, set up in the opposite corner close to the window, was cleanly made in opposition to the rest of the disaster. Ann remained by the window breathing the fresh air.

Yusuke himself was as Shiho had seen before. Today the shirt he wore was a purple tee, though in honesty that was the most significant difference between him and the night before. Even just standing, he seemed to occupy some strange position that was both dignified and ungainly, his eyes flicking between acknowledging Shiho's entrance and making sure his other guest was staying put. Ann tended to have too many ideas of ways to improve this dorm room when left unsupervised.

“Suzui-san is...” Shiho frowned, unsure of the best way to say it, “I'm not sure. The way we all know each other is so strange.”

“Indeed,” Yusuke didn't seem phased at all by her observation. “I find myself unsure how to address or be addressed by someone I do not know myself, yet know well through another's words.”

“Just try your names!” Ann skipped over the entire awkwardness of determining correct social politeness. “You're going to end up doing that anyway sooner or later, right?” The two glanced at each other, at least aware enough that doing so would be naturally awkward for them. Shiho shrugged.

“Yusuke-san for now?”

“Shiho-san will do then.”

The two, each having found a grounds they could at least be comfortable on, moved into the room, Yusuke closing the door after. For as much as most students would be visiting family over Golden Week, there would still be one too many stories forming if he was seen inviting two women into his room. Alas the rumour-mills were all too obsessed with such base assumptions. It was truly quite insulting.

“Oh right, here Yusuke!” Ann withdrew from her bag a container of potato sticks, tossing it across the room at Yusuke who deftly caught it. He stared at it, before looking back at her as she stacked a few more on his bed. He frowned.

“I am not sure if this is meant to be bribery for today or the insistence you all have of providing food every time you visit.” Either way bugged him. He hadn't agreed to have Ann and Shiho visit for personal gain. And while he understood his handling of money was never the best, the others constantly going out of their way to feed him was somewhat infantalising. He was in his last year of high-school already, after all.

“I'm going to eat some too,” Ann ignored, either intentionally or unintentionally, Yusuke's concerns as she opened up one of the containers for herself. “It's sharing, Yusuke. That thing friends do?” Her rebuke was enough to throw Yusuke off his guard. He blinked, then looked down, slightly shamed.

“My apologies.”

This entire exchange was weird. That was the primary thought Shiho had, watching as Ann and Yusuke attempted to lecture each other on a back-and-forth basis. The story of Yusuke, of his mistreatment up until the Phantom Thieves had found him, had been told as part of the entire tale told last Saturday – and so Shiho could kind of understand a portion of his confusion as to Ann bringing snacks around when visiting.

Yet at the same time the two seemed almost on the edge of an argument. Personality clash? She didn't quite get it. Though the thoughts she did have seemed reinforced all the same.

“Shiho-san,” Yusuke addressed her, breaking Shiho from her thoughts, “Have you chosen your colour?” When Shiho looked blankly at him, Ann laughed.

“The coins, Shiho.” Oh. Right.

“Black,” Shiho retrieved the twenty fifty-yen pieces, broken down from the note Haru had given her. “They'll stand out with the others.”

“Indeed,” Yusuke accepted the stack, retrieving and dropping them into a metal wire mesh, the handle of which allowed him to dip it into the paint chosen. “Our colours were chosen from our outfits, without any decision-making on our parts. It must have been difficult considering how best to fit in.” There was the tiniest bit of edge in that statement. Shiho glanced at Ann. Yusuke stood back up. “I must admit, when Ann said you were joining our game, I found myself confused. Akira welcomed you with wild abandon.”

“Hey!” Ann, displeased with that assessment, snapped at Yusuke. “We all agreed to Shiho getting the full story!”

“Yes,” Yusuke didn't miss a beat in replying, eyes focused on Ann now, “on an incorrect presumption to begin with. And while Shiho-san does seem fully trustworthy, I wonder if the willingness with which she was accepted might lead to less wise choices in the future. Togo-san has already, multiple times, made requests for the true story of the Phantom Thieves.”

“That's not-” Ann was flabbergasted by Yusuke's bluntness. Shiho shook her head.

“He's right, Ann.” Now Ann was looking at her like she was crazy. But wasn't this entire situation crazy itself? “I did get accepted by a bunch of people I don't know, and who didn't know me, way too fast. I know that's because you told them all about me but still, the first day most of them ever met me they were telling me their deepest secrets. Isn't that weird?”

Ann stared blankly. Yusuke nodded.

“As time passes, others amongst us might find partners we trust. Wish to tell them the story as well. But as the story spreads so too does the risk upon us. The push of time with Shiho-san and Akira only being here for this week led to Shiho-san being told our story immediately, without any of us having the time to become familiar with her. Does that not sound incredibly dangerous?”

Ann frowned. Looked around the room, as if searching for something. Anything. Then locked her eyes back on Yusuke. “Akira was cool with it.”

Shiho wasn't sure why this ended the argument – was it an argument? – but it did. Yusuke looked away, and said no more, instead moving to a shelf and pulling one of the books contained within out. Flipping through it before nodding. And handed it over to her.

“In order to protect ourselves,” he explained while Ann gestured for Shiho to come sit next to her, “I have never drawn our actual selves from the Metaverse. Our silhouettes were seen in an extremely public manner, after all.” Shiho opened the book, Ann immediately moving a hand to turn the pages. “You will find quick sketches of Shadows, Palaces past the second, and our Persona. Though nothing in true detail. Still, the request was made for you to at least see the Persona that Futaba could not show you.”

As the two flipped through, Yusuke's phone buzzed. A sigh came from the artist as he checked the message, and he began tapping away at it in the silence. Ann ignored whatever it might be.

“Okay,” she stopped on a page, “so that's Arsene and Zorro,” Shiho had seen the pictures of those two. In drawings, they looked entirely fictional. It was still unreal that such things had existed, in some form, in a manner that could be called real. “Then,” Ann flipped the page and Shiho's eyes widened. The outfits of the Phantom Thieves had been themed off of their original Persona. That made sense now.

“Yeah,” Ann nodded, “There's Carmen. God, Yusuke even drew Heart Guy. Good job Yusuke!”

Shiho was staring. There was a lot to Carmen. But something really stood out, beyond everything she was seeing. Something beyond what she'd felt a twinge of seeing Hecate. Because Hecate had been born of the changed Ann from the past year. But Carmen, Carmen rose up from the soul of the Ann Shiho had known all those years. And in that manifestation, the familiarity was...

Fingers traced along the page. “Her hair...”

“Yeah,” Ann shook her head, “it's crazy, right? Like, it's a mix of the collective consciousness's design with me. Look at the mask, you can't even tell which came first. Well, technically I guess they're the same. That's a little too complex to think about though; Akira, Futaba, and Makoto like talking about that stuff. Not me.”

The mask did match, in a manner, to Ann's mask as Panther. And the design overall, Shiho could see how it translated into affecting the appearance of Panther. But there was still something more. The mask had an expression. The shape of the face beneath echoed out. And it was Ann's face. It was transfixing. Shiho just stared.

“I-”

“Okay,” Ann moved Shiho's hand, flipping the page, “moving on?” It was a weird feeling. Unlike her outfit as Panther, which she hated for how it made her look, Ann felt only good things towards Carmen. She was the embodiment of a villainess's strength she'd admired. It had fit her so well. And while Hecate meant so much to Ann's strength and future, Carmen was the past she'd come from. Some good, some bad. But the self she'd constructed out of it, that had been good.

She'd been strong, and beautiful, unyielding, and merciless towards true evil. And though now, past those days, Ann could no longer feel her Persona within her, she knew it was still part of her, buried deeply within. A self she loved. Her self she loved. That was good.

But seeing Shiho staring at it, so affected, it was weird. Because Shiho was staring at a manifestation of Ann with something that might have been close to worship on her face. And though Ann loved her, the thought of having her inner self so exposed to Shiho was strange. Not wrong, not wrong that Shiho was seeing it, just weird that she could. For a brief moment Ann wondered what Shiho's Persona would be. And how strongly she herself might be captured by its sight.

Ann shook her head and focused on the book again. Shiho seemed to be in the process of doing the same.

“Oh right, Captain Kidd, Ryuji's original.”

“It suits him.”

“Right?”

Safer territory. Something with less intensity affecting them both. That was better. Huh, it was weird how Ann had so easily in the Metaverse bared her true self in order to fight without a concern. Yet in this moment felt some measure of shyness that Shiho was able to see it, if only a sketch. She wasn't sure what that exactly was.

Not really something she could ask Akira or Futaba about either. That'd be way too embarrassing. She'd hopefully be able to work up the nerve to ask Makoto, maybe have her help figure it out. If it even needed to be. She didn't know. Her mind was rambling. She looked around.

Yusuke was still staring at his phone, lips slightly pursed. Checking her own while Shiho went through the sketches Yusuke had allowed them to see, Ann noted the group-chat was silent. So that wasn't it. She looked back up.

“Everything okay?”

Yusuke jolted. “Ah, yes. Forgive me, I am not doing well as a host today.”

“Seriously,” Ann repeated, Shiho staying out of the conversation, “is everything okay, Yusuke?” He paused for a moment this time. Then nodded.

“Yes, thank you, Ann. I appreciate your care. Things are fine.”

“Okay then.” Ann stood up, leaving Shiho with the book. Her eyes checked over the can of paint, the coins within being rattled by Yusuke shaking the handle of their container every now and again to help the paint flow around them. It had been wild when Akira had told her he'd given Shiho two coins – though not explained why, which Shiho and Haru had both chosen not to explain either – but ultimately not unwelcome. Shiho becoming part of their little game appealed to Ann greatly.

The bets on final count that favoured Akira would be really shaken up now that someone of equal, or perhaps even greater, terror was in play.

“How about a game?”

Shiho and Yusuke both looked at Ann. She retrieved her collection of the coins, a rather meagre twelve, and held one up. It was one of Futaba's, which Yusuke's eyes settled upon immediately. Aside from the standard nature of their game, betting and rewarding the coins amongst themselves for reasons significant enough to justify them, a sub-game was caring for your own colour. The more of your colour another person had, the more power they held over you. That was part of the game too. And Futaba had taken so many of Yusuke's coins so far. Having one of hers in his hands, well, Ann knew that was more than enough bait.

“What kind of game?” Yusuke bit immediately, Shiho also no longer looking at the book she'd been given to peruse. Ann smiled.

“So I tried something like this with Akira last year, it was kind of an idea of 'strengthening the heart'. Basically he had to say whatever he could to try and affect me. And as long as I could hold out, I won!”

Shiho blinked. “How did that go?” Ann ignored the question.

“So anyway,” she continued, “what we'll do is go around and one of us will say something to the other. And whenever someone is affected by it, they have to give that person a coin! Sound good?”

Yusuke nodded without a second thought. “It is best we spread Shiho-san's coins between us before letting her loose, I agree.”

“Right, right?” Ann nodded. “Shiho, nothing personal, but I'm not going to go easy on you here!”

Shiho smiled. Immediately Yusuke and Ann both experienced the slightest feeling they'd made a mistake. It was a familiar smile, after all.

“Sounds good.”

The game began.

“Okay,” Ann started, looking at Shiho, “Shiho, I really can't express how much you mean to me. You know I was miserably alone when you first spoke to me, but when you did I couldn't tell you how happy I was. After I got over being upset at you insulting my painting.” Yusuke chuckled to himself at the concept. “Anyway, the point is, after all this time we're still together and I'm happier than ever and I really love you a whole bunch! So there!”

Shiho's smile remained. “I know, Ann.” Ann's smile faltered. Oh, crap.

“As for me,” Shiho didn't waste a moment, “after Futaba's blessing last Saturday, I thought to myself that it would be fun to collect them. So far Akira-kun, Haru-san, Makoto-san, and Ryuji have all given me theirs. Ideally Yusuke-san will too before I leave.”

Ann's face was immensely red. Yusuke officiated. “A point.” He indicated to Shiho. She nodded, smile unchanging. Ann had to not look her in the face as she handed over a coin – one of Ryuji's. Shiho pocketed it with a smile.

“Your nature of speaking without thinking has played against you, Ann,” Yusuke maintained the assault, “In spite of starting this game you are already in a losing position. Little has changed when it comes to you assuming things will work out and diving in.”

“Hey!” Ann snapped, moments before realising that Yusuke had, indeed, just gotten to her. She frowned. “You don't have to gang up on me y'know.” One of Yusuke's coins she returned to him, keeping the green one for now. That was a bargaining chip she wasn't letting go of in a hurry. “And, and,” she tried to turn the tables back, to avoid the situation she was falling into, “it's not like you think a lot either! You just go ahead with whatever you want to do and keep missing the mood Yusuke!”

“It is only logical,” Yusuke shrugged in return, ignoring Ann's attempt to get a rise from him. “Once Shiho-san affected you, you were left off-balance and more easily upset. You should have considered the strategy of this game before beginning it.” Ann frowned. Yusuke was playing hardball. Because of course he was.

Futaba had really done a number on his pride with the rate at which she'd attempted to remove him from their game.

“You'll bounce back,” Shiho reassured Ann, taking her turn lightly to change the balance of the game. “You're incredible and I know it, you won't let anyone hold you back, right?”

Being praised like that was affecting, but Ann at least managed to keep a hold of herself this time. She nodded at Shiho. “Yeah! I'm still going to win. Count on it!”

“Shiho.” Yusuke addressing her without the honorific immediately showed he was on the attack. Shiho stared at him. He stared back. “More than enough comparisons have been drawn between you and Akira already. Even when we were telling our story, the way you at times reacted was all too clearly reminiscent of him. I am almost sure you have said things he himself had. It is striking.” Ann glanced from Shiho to Yusuke. What was he...

“The inverse of that, of course, is that Akira resembles you. No doubt that is something that affected Ann greatly this last year.” The temperature in the room seemed to plunge. “Somehow, despite Ann's constant praises of you to us all, the specific nature of your relationship was never communicated. That it somehow took this long for the two of you to realise the degree to which you cared for one another. And I wonder, how would you have taken it had you been too slow to come to that conclusion?”

Shiho's fingers were starting to press into her palms. Ann looked extremely nervous. “Yusuke-”

“Had Akira chosen to,” Yusuke continued onwards without changing his pace, “and pursued feelings for Ann, I find it unlikely she would have rejected him. After all, she was unaware of her feelings for you, and Akira resembled you without her being aware of that either. Most likely, she would have transplanted those feelings to allow herself to fall for Akira. That feels quite probable, in the end.”

“Hey!” Ann yelled it now. Shiho and Yusuke were still staring each other down.

“My question is, how would you have handled that, the knowledge that your relaxed relationship with Ann over the years went unfulfilled due to ignorance of your own emotions, and whether you would have been able to accept that Ann had found another in the time you spent apart?”

“Yusuke _what the fuck?_ ” Ann's yell rang in the room yet failed to change the chill Yusuke had unleashed. This was _not_ how this fun game of friends teasing friends had been meant to go. What the hell was Yusuke's problem? She was staring at him in fury. Shiho spoke.

“Yusuke,” she said it too, name without anything else, “something's been bugging me ever since last Saturday, actually.” He arched an eyebrow, not breaking their staredown. “The whole story about Ann having to do the modelling to get through to you, it annoyed me.” Ann's head whipped around to stare at Shiho now. She didn't react. “And I realised what it was, it's that you never thought about how Ann felt in that situation. And I don't think you ever did, did you?”

“Of course I did.” Yusuke answered plainly. “Though I lacked awareness of my transgressions at the time, they had since been explained to me, and I apologised for the uncomfortableness I caused Ann. It's resolved.”

“No,” Shiho said it and the word cracked in the air, “it isn't. You didn't think of how Ann felt. You thought of how a _person_ would feel. You didn't consider her, or her situation, at all. How bad she'd have felt, going from what she was put through before, to having someone she didn't even know demand she pose nude for them and feeling like she had to do it. I'm sick of Ann having to feel like she has to do things she's uncomfortable with. It's. Extremely. Upsetting.”

Yusuke was silent. Ann was freaking out.

“Shiho, no, come on, he apologised-”

“And you had to accept it.” Shiho didn't shift her gaze as she cut Ann off. “Even though it upset you so much, you had to accept the apology for the team. Sit on how you felt after that and pretend it didn't hurt. Know that it would always be a mark on the time you all spent together. Yusuke's your friend, right? So why are you so happy with the first interaction you ever had being him hurting you the way he did and never even acknowledging it?”

Yusuke's expression was not the calm and collected self he usually was. He was staring at Shiho with wide eyes and an open mouth, like he'd just been punched in the gut. He looked genuinely upset. Shiho didn't blink.

“I-” Yusuke shook his head, “excuse me,” and immediately opened the door to his room and dashed into the hall.

“ _Shiho!_ ” Ann grabbed onto her shoulder, in the middle of panic, “What was that? What was all of that?” Shiho's eyes still had that glint. Like she saw the weakness she was preparing to target. Another similarity. Ann was freaking out. Shiho remained cold.

“I'm going after him.”

“Wait!”

She did not wait. The hall of Kosei was quiet – Yusuke's room the only one occupied for this day. Everyone else was out. If there'd been a single other person here, even the slightest hint of the discussion that had just gone by would fuel the rumour-mill for weeks. Perhaps months. Thankfully that was not how it was.

Yusuke was standing down at the end of the hall, having paced down its length with long strides in a matter of moments. He stood before a window, staring out it, hands clenching onto its sill. Shiho followed after, and came to a stop behind him. He didn't turn to face her.

“In the worst of his moods,” Yusuke said it to the reflection of his own face, “when those he cared for would be hurt, Akira hunted down those responsible without mercy. The times when he didn't smile, when he didn't joke, but simply struck down those he found, there was something both terrifying and beautiful about them. I wondered what it would be like to experience such emotion directed upon me.” He laughed without humour. “I no longer wonder that.”

Shiho stayed where she was. Stayed silent. Yusuke turned around to face her.

“You are right,” he admitted it without hesitation, “I ignored the specifics of the situation, and too quickly forgot what I did to Ann without ever truly making amends. Let our friendship build while never noticing the damage done to its foundation. I would say it took an outside party to see the instability and point it out, but that would be absolving myself of the guilt. I intentionally put my flawed actions to the back of my mind, rationalised them as a part of my self from before I was given freedom, and pretended nothing I had done then had any on-going effects. I was wrong. I am sorry.”

Shiho bowed her head. “I'm not the one who needs to hear that.” Another laugh, though this one slightly lighter, from the artist.

“No, you are right, you are not.”

Hearing that, at least, relieved some of the tension from her shoulders. The thought had formed within her unbidden when the story was first told, and grew into something twisted that pricked at her insides every time she thought of it. Perhaps without this game she might never have asked. Or if it had reached a breaking point, asked Yusuke in a more private manner. Not... this. But they'd both allowed themselves to be overtaken here. Shiho shook her head.

“Why did you say what you did?”

The man before her sighed and leaned back against the window. Felt the light of the sun on his back. Then lowered his head once more.

“The revelation that you and Ann only recognised your feelings for one another recently frustrated me.” He admitted it clearly. “I was one of the most resistant to telling you the full story, and Akira had to take his time to convince me it would be best. He himself believed the two of you were in a relationship, and so that the entire crux by which I was convinced to put ourselves at risk by telling an outsider everything was a lie was... upsetting. Even still, using the nature by which Akira draws us, and his own similarities to you, against you was a mistake. I let myself get overly emotional thinking at first it was only for the sake of our game. That was a failure on my part.”

So Yusuke was the type to get intensely into the things he did. Of course he was. That matched exactly to all the stories Shiho had been told. She shook her head.

“I think we both let ourselves go there.”

He smiled faintly. “Indeed.”

The arch of his head after that caused Shiho to turn, staring down the hall at the one open door, at the blonde-haired head poking out from it and watching the two. She sighed. “I should go talk to Ann.”

“And I will remain here for a moment.” Yusuke nodded. “I think it best I take a minute. Please go ahead.”

So she did.

As soon as Shiho was inside the dorm room once more, Ann closed the door. Then rounded on Shiho with an extremely upset expression. No longer filled with the fire that had let her stand strong before, Shiho faltered under it. Because the last, the very last thing she ever wanted to do, was to hurt Ann. Ann looked hurt.

“You can't _say_ that,” immediately Ann made sure to let Shiho know just what she thought about the past few minutes. “Shiho, you can't just decide on your own to pick a fight for me. Even if you think it's right. How do you think I felt watching the two of you argue like that? Really bad. Really bad is how I felt.”

Shiho looked down. Mumbled something like an apology. Ann didn't relent.

“Okay, so if you thought, if you really thought, there was a big issue, shouldn't I have been the first person you spoke to about it? Not Yusuke? Weren't you just assuming how I felt about things? And deciding you knew best instead of me for how to address that?”

She was still unable to answer Ann now. Because Ann was right. She'd made her decisions all on her own without Ann at all. She'd been wrong.

“Shiho,” Ann said her name with such tenderness and care that, right now, it hurt, “I do love you. And I know you love me. And I know you care about and want to look out for me. But you can't just decide these sort of things no matter how much you think you're right. Talk to me. Please?”

“Ann,” her voice was so quiet now. So muted. “I'm sorry.”

Then toned arms wrapped around her and held her close. “I know,” Ann spoke into Shiho's ear, their heads beside each other, “and I know you were only doing this because you cared about me. Just... next time let me know when something's upsetting you? Alright?”

“Okay,” Shiho's voice reached Ann's own ear. The two held each other. Then Ann laughed.

“So I guess,” her light voice was uplifting, helped Shiho come back from the low she'd felt, “that counts as our first fight, huh?”

Shiho couldn't help but laugh at that. At the ridiculousness of Ann saying such. She just shook her head. “Still love me?”

“Of course.”

“I have thought on my wrong-doings and-” Yusuke, mid-sentence, mid-opening the door to his room, stopped dead at the sight of Ann and Shiho holding onto one another. Then without a word closed the door once more. Shiho lost herself to laughter. Ann's face went red.

“Yusuke wait!” She opened the door, calling down the hall, “It's fine you can come back!”

It took some cajoling, but eventually Ann convinced the artist to return to his room. Yusuke stood tall in it, looking down over the two. Shiho smiled sweetly at Ann. Ann looked embarrassed.

“In future,” Yusuke's tone only just barely concealed his amusement, “I will need to ask the two of you to step outside. The only passion fit to take place in this room is artistic.” That got a laugh out of the two. Yusuke's smile was light, but noticeable. The stresses of before relieved.

“Don't be so sure of that, Yusuke,” Ann took on the teasing role now, pointing up at him. “I'm sure you wouldn't say that if you ever did bring a girl you're interested in back here.”

“Or a boy!” Shiho chipped in, earning a quick glance from Ann and a more pointed stare from Yusuke. She shrugged. “You kinda said Akira had a draw before.” Each blinked. Yusuke shook his head.

“That is hardly unique to me – you would be hard-pressed to find one of us who did not feel in some way towards Akira. I have my doubts any of the Phantom Thieves would have rejected a confession from him.” When Shiho looked at Ann, Ann didn't say anything to that. Huh.

“Sure hope I don't have that part of him,” Shiho mused, “I'm happy with only ever having Ann interested in me.” That got a smile from Yusuke. Ann just stared at Shiho with some mixture of amusement and horror. Yusuke moved over to lift the coins back out from the paint and set them to dry.

“Ann,” he turned to her and Shiho stepped back, leaving the two of them facing one another, “the actions I committed in the past, while steeped in ignorance, are no less forgivable. I am unsure as to the proper way to apologise for the harm I caused you, but I want you to know that I will no matter the cost. I am truly, deeply, sorry for the way I have treated you.”

Ann stood tall, despite her height matching Shiho's and falling under Yusuke's own. Even then, she seemed to stand up to him perfectly. “It's okay,” she spoke with a warm voice, “I forgive you. And I know the you back then isn't the you you are now. That you're not the type of person to do something like that ever again. That's all the apology I need. Thank you, Yusuke.”

The last shards of tension in the air shattered into dust, caught by wind and carried with the fumes of paint out the window. Yusuke and Ann both smiled. Looked to Shiho. She smiled back. Good. This was good.

Much better.

“Even still,” Yusuke's more amused expression was something Shiho hadn't seen before. He looked pleased. “I truly underestimated the intensity you act with, Shiho. You are an easy match for Akira, and I feel he has made a grave mistake inviting you into this game, risking his own victory by adding such a powerful player.”

Shiho smiled, handing over the yellow coin Ann had given her to Yusuke. He'd earned that much. Yusuke in return handed her one of his own, aqua-blue. Shiho accepted it. Couldn't give her own while the paint was still drying. Yusuke would be owed one black for his aid in setting her up. But that would be when this was done. Yusuke glanced at Ann.

“With such power, you are an easy match for Ann as well, I doubt she will ever truly run wild over you. Given that,” Shiho's smile widened as did Ann's eyes, both knowing what was coming, “I would say I have no issue in blessing your upcoming union.”

“Yusuke!” Ann's yell was one mortified, the knowledge that Shiho was collecting marriage blessings from all her best friends way too much to handle. How was she even supposed to deal with this? Yusuke held out a hand. With a groan, Ann slapped the green coin down into it. “Fine.”

“Really now,” Shiho shook her head, “You call me and Akira-kun the intense ones, but aren't you the worst of us all, Yusuke?” He looked at her in surprise. But didn't deny it. Shiho smiled. “You say Akira-kun's got me to worry about winning the game, but I think that's only because you can't help but let him run wild over you, right?”

In the silence of that moment, Shiho grinning as wide as she could, Yusuke just sighed and handed another coin over to her.

Because really, that just wasn’t fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke's the Phantom Thief I have the hardest time writing. I think it stands out enough that he's also the one I've written the least - he's had the least stand-alone scenes and even in group scenes, like the story at Leblanc or Makoto's birthday party, he never really got actively in there. That's really a case of me not knowing what to do with him.
> 
> I'm not going to say writing this helped me figure it out, but I will say it was practise. If you guys have any thoughts on my handling of Yusuke, and how I could do it better, I'd love to hear them.
> 
> Once again, my chapter size has blown out. Originally I thought the Yusuke chapter was sure to be a small one, but then I came up with the game Ann would challenge the others to and hoo boy things kinda ballooned out of there. Some real conflict, which I think is healthy for characters, and hopefully not jarring or out of place. I feel like it fits, but there's always a gap between what I think and what hits the audience. We'll see.
> 
> While I still will not commit to any MC ships in this setting yet, I will absolutely not shy away from the fact that Akira has appealed himself to all of his fellows. How could he not? Poor Yusuke. I've dunked on him a fair bit too. I think it's gotta be the blue hair. If you got the blue hair you're a priority target. I've cracked the code.
> 
> I *think* there's one chapter left. There MIGHT be two, but I think it's one. We'll see. Either way, the story approaches conclusion. I hope it's treated you well, and you've enjoyed this time with Shiho Suzui, a character I have kind of run away with since all P5 actually gave us was scraps. Well I made a banquet. So there.
> 
> Also, as an aside, this chapter marks a total of 50k words passed in fic I've written this month, so that's NaNoWriMo completed. Good job me. Thanks me.
> 
> Anyway, as always, my thanks to all readers and commentors. It is my hope you continue to enjoy, and look forward to what is to come. I'll see you all then. Bye-bye!


	7. Twice Makes It Tradition

> **Makoto:** Would everyone be free for a road-trip tomorrow?
> 
> **Ryuji:** where we headed?
> 
> **Makoto:** I was thinking we'd drive out to Sabae, stay the night, then return via Inaba.
> 
> **Ann:** :O
> 
> **Shiho:** :O
> 
> **Haru:** Oh!
> 
> **Akira:** w o w
> 
> **Akira:** And here I was going to just catch a train on friday
> 
> **Akira:** You guys are that desperate to be rid of me it's gotta be tomorrow?
> 
> **Shiho:** I don't have a problem with it :)
> 
> **Akira:** You wouldn't, you get them all friday without me
> 
> **Akira:** gasp
> 
> **Akira:** was this your plan all along?
> 
> **Akira:** to steal my friends?
> 
> **Shiho:** You got me, I was a sleeper phantom thief the whole time
> 
> **Shiho:** Now the hearts of your friends are mine!
> 
> **Akira:** nooooooooo
> 
> **Futaba:** you guys are dorks
> 
> **Ann:** hey hey
> 
> **Ann:** if Shiho was a Phantom Thief what would her codename be
> 
> **Ann:** this is v important we're figuring this out right now
> 
> **Ryuji:** kinda hard without an outfit aint it
> 
> **Ann:** Ryuji like half of us have names that aren't based on our outfits
> 
> **Futaba:** Wing!
> 
> **Shiho:** Wing?
> 
> **Futaba:** Yeah! Like the mysterious last member to join Justice Featherman? Come on, Shiho, you know this!
> 
> **Shiho:** Right
> 
> **Shiho:** I don't know about that name though
> 
> **Yusuke:** Talon
> 
> **Futaba:** Woah! Inari with the cut!
> 
> **Yusuke:** Shiho is an exceptionally sharp individual, I find such appropriate.
> 
> **Ryuji:** hang on hang on hang on
> 
> **Ryuji:** 'shiho'?
> 
> **Ryuji:** since when?
> 
> **Ann:** Ryuji be cool
> 
> **Ryuji:** you cant tell me this isnt weird
> 
> **Shiho:** It's fine
> 
> **Ryuji:** is it?
> 
> **Shiho:** Yes! But no to Talon.
> 
> **Makoto:** Akira usually has a good suggestion.
> 
> **Futaba:** and sometimes a terrible one!
> 
> **Ryuji:** lmao
> 
> **Ann:** she's not wrong!
> 
> **Akira:** wow
> 
> **Akira:** besieged from all angles here
> 
> **Ann:** Oh!
> 
> **Ann:** Angel!
> 
> **Akira:** oh shit yes
> 
> **Ryuji:** nailed it!
> 
> **Haru:** Oh yes! That is perfect!
> 
> **Yusuke:** Kind yet lethal, most fitting.
> 
> **Ryuji:** the hell kinda angels you thinking about?
> 
> **Futaba:** no he's right. Some of the angels in myth are like, super-terrifying
> 
> **Ryuji:** huh
> 
> **Ann:** but we're all agreed on Angel right?
> 
> **Shiho:** when do I get to comment
> 
> **Ann:** shhhh you're Angel now
> 
> **Futaba:** been a while since we were last codenames in here, want me to swap us all over?
> 
> **Akira:** Not right now.
> 
> **Futaba:** awww no fun
> 
> **Shiho:** Angel... really, that's what you all think?
> 
> **Ann:** It's perfect
> 
> **Yusuke:** I can envision it clearly.
> 
> **Haru:** I think it's wonderful!
> 
> **Ryuji:** its real good
> 
> **Makoto:** The vote appears to have been cast, Shiho-san.
> 
> **Makoto:** Or should I say, Angel?
> 
> **Shiho:** aaaaaaa
> 
> **Ann:** She's totes blushing she loves it
> 
> **Shiho:** Betrayer!
> 
> **Akira:** Well this was a productive meeting.
> 
> **Ryuji:** why were we talkin about this again
> 
> **Makoto:** The road-trip!
> 
> **Ryuji:** oh shit right
> 
> **Ryuji:** hell yeah lets do it!
> 
> **Akira:** You guys do know there's absolutely no room in my parent's house to fit you all, right?
> 
> **Haru:** There will be no problem finding a hotel to stay the night!
> 
> **Ann:** Hotel! Hotel! Hotel!
> 
> **Shiho:** Hotel! Hotel! Hotel!
> 
> **Futaba:** Hotel! Hotel! Hotel!
> 
> **Yusuke:** I must admit I found myself regretting how brief our visit to your hometown was the last time.
> 
> **Makoto:** I think we all underestimated how long the trip would actually be.
> 
> **Futaba:** We got home so late! Thought Sojiro was gonna have a fit
> 
> **Akira:** alright, alright, I'll call my parents and let them know I'll be home tomorrow
> 
> **Ryuji:** wait does this mean we actually get to meet your parents this time?
> 
> **Ryuji:** since we just had to drop you and go before?
> 
> **Ann:** Do we even know anything about Akira's parents?
> 
> **Futaba:** I've never heard him talk about them
> 
> **Akira:** oh boy
> 
> **Makoto:** Akira, are you alright with this?
> 
> **Akira:** Yeah yeah, just, gotta psyche myself up for it. Got the whole drive tomorrow to get ready.
> 
> **Ryuji:** dude is it really that bad?
> 
> **Akira:** no it's... complicated
> 
> **Haru:** Are you sure you are alright, Akira-kun?
> 
> **Akira:** Yeah. Road-trip back home tomorrow. Sounds good let's go for it.
> 
> **Shiho:** I almost wish it was by Inaba first, so I could show you the town.
> 
> **Ann:** Summer roadtrip!
> 
> **Futaba:** this is who we are now
> 
> **Futaba:** The Roadtrip Thieves
> 
> **Ryuji:** phantom roadtrippers?
> 
> **Yusuke:** I will be sure to bring a canvas so I might paint the view of your town, Akira.
> 
> **Makoto:** Uh, with Akira and Shiho having their luggage, not to mention us with things for staying a night away-
> 
> **Makoto:** You might need to not... do that, Yusuke.
> 
> **Yusuke:** Hm.
> 
> **Ann:** Okay, so, we're all good with it? Tomorrow morning we'll meet up at Shibuya, do the drive out to Sabae, then stay the night?
> 
> **Makoto:** And then back home the next day through Inaba to drop off Shiho-san.
> 
> **Ryuji:** im down
> 
> **Haru:** This sounds most wonderful!
> 
> **Yusuke:** At the least I will make sure to bring a fresh sketchbook.
> 
> **Futaba:** Laptop and phone fully charged, Futaba is ready to roll out!
> 
> **Shiho:** It sounds like this is what's happening.
> 
> **Akira:** Yeah
> 
> **Akira:** See you guys tomorrow.

**_5/4, Thursday Morning – Greenery Day_ **

“So hey.”

Ann was the one to say it, fit into the back of the blue van, Haru and Shiho on either side of her. Futaba was in the front, next to Makoto, while Ryuji, Akira, and Yusuke filled out the middle seating once again.

“Did Morgana have to shut down another pursuer this time? I didn't see him do anything.”

Morgana, the black cat that was a cat in form only, was seated in the middle with Akira. He meowed something but to Shiho's ears, that was all it was. Honestly, of the entire story of the Phantom Thieves, it was the fact she'd never be able to understand Morgana that annoyed her the most. It was unfair. She was sure of that.

“I've been messing with the dispatches since last night,” Futaba called out from the front seat, tapping away at her phone. “The standard watch-crew are in a traffic-jam in Shinjuku right now.”

“Daaaamn,” Ryuji whistled, “I swear you're getting scarier as time goes by.”

“Well keeping you dummies safe is a full time job,” the hacker chuckled, continuing to check police reports. After this long, all of the others understood well enough when to admit Futaba was right. And she was. Technologically, they were extremely vulnerable. Without her, they'd never have made it. And she knew it.

“Pursuer?” Shiho asked, looking across at Ann in confusion. Ann shrugged. Shiho looked forward to the back of Akira's head. “Akira?”

“They can't really do anything,” Akira shrugged, turning his head back to Shiho as Makoto pulled the van onto the toll road, “but the police do know who I am. And suspect everyone else. They're never really going to stop watching me. Just something to live with.”

Shiho blinked. “Wait, am I on some kind of watch-list now because of you guys?” No-one said anything. Shiho rounded on Ann who was dutifully looking away. “Ann!”

“In my defence,” Ann raised her hands, Shiho staring her down, “I didn't think to warn you.” Ryuji immediately started choking on his laugh. “Shut up Ryuji,” Ann snapped, before continuing, “It was just that I didn't think you were going to get so involved with us this would happen. I, uh, only thought we were spending time together as friends before you arrived.”

“In her defence she says,” Ryuji gasped through his laughter, “Like completely missing how head-over-heels you were for Shiho can be defended.” More laughter throughout the group. Ann, appropriately shamed, shrunk down in her seat. Shiho shook her head.

“It's... fine. I guess. Futaba-chan will you keep me safe from watching eyes?”

“You got it!” Futaba piped up, “your phone's already secure so there's no way you can get caught on false charges. And we've got one of the best defence attorneys in Tokyo on our side, right Akira?”

“Shouldn't you be asking Makoto that?” Akira smiled back at Futaba, who'd twisted around to look at him. Makoto, once more focused on the drive, just shook her head. Akira and her sister had formed some sort of mutual respect that allowed them to talk to one another and honestly that was one of the most inconceivable things about their time as Phantom Thieves to her. Seeing Akira and Sae having a genuine conversation made her heart seize up. It wasn't good for her.

“So you know what the best thing about this trip is?” Ryuji waited for questions or shaking heads from the others for about a second before giving the answer anyway. “We're gonna stop at the same place as last time, right? I got, like, a craving for the burgers they did there. Dammit Futaba you're not meant to take us to places we'd miss and want to go back to when on a road-trip!”

“Fight me, Ryuji,” came the reply from the much smaller figure. Akira looked across at him.

“She's got you there.”

The ocean south of Tokyo was something Shiho had only seen once or twice before. Brief trips in past years. But this, driving alongside it with all of her friends – her friends? Yeah, they were. They really were – it was something else. Magical almost. She stared out the window, taking in the view. It truly was incredible.

Almost impossible to believe that this was her life now. She'd never imagined, when first she'd arrived on that train, that this was how her week would end. Driving by the ocean in a van with one person who genuinely loved her and seven more she'd forged friendships with. Well, six forged. Shiho frowned. There was something still off. Something she didn't know what to do about. She'd ask Akira later. He'd know. She was sure he would.

“Hey anyway,” Ryuji, head turned to the left so he might see the ocean as well, “what was number six, Futaba?”

The group laughed at that, amusement at a reference flying right over Shiho's head filling the van. Futaba shrugged.

“Can't tell you,” was her reply, “Inari bet me five coins I couldn't make it til the end of the year without using the list over him.” Yusuke turned his head to look directly at Ryuji.

“I imagine her racket will soon extend to you and any questionable actions you may have performed,” the thin smile he gave read clearly as an 'if I'm going down I'm taking you with me'. Ryuji visibly blanched.

“H-hey,” he shook his head, glancing back over at Futaba, “You're not... gonna do anything like that, are you Futaba?”

“Well~” Futaba stretched out the word, eyes on the road ahead. Or the phone in her hand. “What's it worth to you?”

“Futaba,” Akira, as always, swooped in and saved the day, “please don't blackmail people for coins.” Futaba turned and stuck her tongue out at him. Ryuji just breathed out in relief. Shiho continued to accept that this was just how her life was now.

Well, she didn't have any complaints.

“'I think one of my friends is involved in something dangerous'.” Shiho looked with concern at Haru, who had just made that announcement without any build-up. She was holding her phone in front of her, considering it as she spoke. “'They've been spending more money than they should have, and keeps telling me that everything is fine. I don't want them mixed up with the wrong people, how can I make sure that everything's okay, and help them if it isn't?'”

The group at large made a collective 'hm' sound as Haru finished reading out the message. Shiho had to ask now, or she'd never know.

“What?”

“Oh!” Haru smiled at Shiho, shaking her head as she did, “my apologies, Shiho-chan, I forgot to explain.”

“You ever been to the Phan-site?” Ryuji leaned his head back, looking over at Shiho. She nodded.

“Yeah, I followed everything I could last year. Not in a long time though.”

“Right so it's basically slowed down to nothing,” Ryuji continued, “but some people still post there looking for help. So we try and figure out the best way to help them, which is usually just giving advice. Usually.”

“Sometimes I do a little digging!” Futaba announced cheerily from the front.

“And sometimes we need to spend a little time undercover,” Ann added in, earning a questioning look from Shiho. Ryuji, being able to see it, laughed.

“Some of us better at it than others.” Ann rounded on him with a snarl.

“Like hell you're any better, you can’t act subtle if your life depended on it!”

“We did one this week,” Akira shut down the brewing argument with a story for Shiho. “On Monday I had to sneak into Shujin. That was fun.”

“The guy you snuck up on looked like he shit himself out of fear!” Ryuji laughed, earning a 'gross' from Ann and Futaba. “Spilled the beans pretty quick tho, huh?”

“Then Kawakami-sensei caught me.”

“I swear I thought you were about to jump out the window.”

“I very strongly considered it.”

“It was the second floor.”

“I _very_ strongly considered it.”

Shiho laughed. This sort of thing, friends joking and teasing amongst themselves, it was so much. And as ridiculous as these people were, there was still some normalcy in the way they treated one another. Joked and played and cajoled without restraint, trusting each other fully. To be part of it was... incredible. And her laughter was one so happy that everyone smiled at her to hear it. Her codename was well chosen.

“For this request,” Haru drew attention back to what they were working on, “I feel what this person is searching for is a way to know for sure whether their friend truly is entangled in something dangerous.”

“I imagine there may be other people they can ask for information from?” Yusuke turned his head away from the ocean to focus on the question. “Others who have noticed strange going-ons?”

“Ruling out just following them, cause that's dumb,” Akira shook his head, eliminating tactics only the Phantom Thieves would employ, “and this person just can't go ask the parents of the other, that'd open a whole can of worms...”

“Cross-check with other friends,” Haru narrated as she worked on the reply, waiting for more thoughts from the group.

“How about asking them for job recommendations?” Ann chipped in. Makoto countered that from the front.

“If this person is involved in something dangerous, they wouldn't suggest it to a friend. Also I think that may be too obvious as it is.” Ann frowned. Shiho thought.

“What about preventing them from paying for things?” All bar Makoto, focused on the drive, turned to look at her. She nodded back at them. “If they're spending wildly, isn't that to try and lose the money they're gaining?”

Akira smiled. “So you think if the money built without an outlet, the person would start stressing out about it. Acting like it's a sign of a problem.” Shiho nodded back. Haru formatted their response.

“and attempt to stop your friend from spending money that may be unsafe.”

“You wanna dig into this one, Futaba?” Ryuji leaned forward, sat behind her as he was. “Track the guy who posted this message, find the friend in question, check their situation?” Akira put a hand up on Ryuji's shoulder to lean him back. Futaba huffed loudly.

“Ryuji do you even know how much effort that would take? Way too much! This guy can give a follow-up with real details if I'm going to do anything like that.”

“Alright, alright,” Ryuji held up his hands, “hell if I know what's easy or what's hard for you. Forget I said anything.”

“I think,” Haru tapped 'post' on her phone, “that we've crafted a satisfactory answer. Shiho-chan, thank you for aiding us.” It was that which made Shiho realise she'd just kind of intruded. These moments, helping those in need, they were the only thing the Phantom Thieves could do now. She'd stuck her nose right into this time for them alone. Yet looking around, none seemed to be glaring at her like she had. That was weird. Not upsetting but... overwhelming. She didn't know what to say. Just said nothing instead.

Ann's hand found hers and their fingers wrapped together. That was enough. That said enough.

She was okay here.

“Hey,” Futaba was smiling, though no-one could see it with her in the front-seat, “Third exit.” Makoto nodded, the entire van bar Shiho remembering this as a carbon copy of the last time. Even the sun seemed as bright as it did back then. Hotter though. Summer was coming in hard already. Maybe instead of having Akira back to Tokyo, they'd all go crash out in the country instead, where the heat was at least drier.

Actually that idea was really good. The group immediately committed to the concept. Akira still didn't actually know what his Summer was going to be like, but he'd figure it out for them. If they couldn't do Sabae, they'd always be able to reach Inaba, Shiho told them. That was good too.

They'd find something.

A trip to Nagoya was a hefty day-trip in and of itself. Going so far past it, all the way to Akira's hometown, had been far more than the group had predicted. Not that they were going to back down at the time, but by the time everyone returned to Tokyo they were all extremely tired. Visiting Akira was officially a two-day affair from that point on.

Unless they had to make it a one-day thing. Because they would. No-one was letting him go that easily.

This was their first stop, a small coastal town that made use of its location between Tokyo and Nagoya to grab the business of all those needing a break. The van pulled up, the spot they'd parked last time unfortunately occupied and forcing minute differences from the previous visit, and the group piled out. Futaba held out a hand.

“Restrooms just over there!”

“Thanks Futaba.”

Similar, yet different. The positions were the same, benches facing the sea. Food varied – some like Ryuji getting the same as last time, others like Ann trying something different. The group ate, considered the sea, and remembered. Shiho, outside of the memory, felt those around her and wondered. There was a bubble of thought they were caught in she couldn't access. She wasn't a Phantom Thief. And as much as she was related to them – Akira had told her she'd almost founded them in a way, they'd all revealed their secrets and stories, they all seemed to accept her in their midst – there was still a gap. She hadn't entered the Metaverse, called up a Persona, and fought alongside them. She hadn't needed to hide what she knew in day-to-day life, pretending everything was fine as the group always rode a deadline to disaster. When Akira's 'suicide' had been announced, she hadn't needed to bite her tongue and wonder, just for a moment, whether their plan had succeeded or they'd lost everything.

She hadn't felt what they'd all felt together and that was a difference that could never be resolved. She was a friend to them. But she wasn't one of them in the same way. She couldn't be. It just wasn't possible.

And the way they all accepted her, and seemed to value her, in spite of that was just... too much to process. She couldn't understand what her emotions were for all of this, it was too overwhelming. All she could do was let it ride. She breathed out.

“A magnificent view,” Yusuke agreed with the exhalation. “A part of me would wish to draw of it, but I cannot ever imagine coming here myself. This place... it would not do for any of us to be here alone.”

“Yeah,” Ann, sitting next to Shiho, nodded. “This is for all of us. It wouldn't be right to do this without everyone with us.” The group all agreed to this. Shiho kept quiet. Akira stood and walked over to her.

“Everyone means you too.”

Silence followed this. Shiho closed her eyes, focused on the food she was eating, and wondered what could possibly be right about this. She didn't know. She was part of them. But she was an outsider. She loved Ann. And she found herself caring for them. They cared for her. But she wasn't a Phantom Thief. The name they'd given her, that had just been play amongst them. It couldn't mean anything.

She couldn't really be part of-

“Shiho.” Akira said her name and she opened her eyes. He'd knelt down, head now level with hers where she sat. His eyes were storm-grey. Hers oak-brown. In appearance, the two were little alike. Yet in expression, all too quickly they could be siblings to those watching. How easy had it become to understand Shiho by seeing similar traits to Akira in her? That familiarity, it had lent itself to this past week as much as anything else.

Akira didn't look away.

“We changed the rules.”

Shiho blinked. Huh?

“We had a long talk about it. About what was right. And we came to a conclusion. If one of us, going forward, finds a partner who they want to tell the truth to, we all need to approve. Because revealing one of us threatens all of us. So we all need to know this person who will know. But the full story, it's really... not something that ever needs to be told. People don't need to know it. It's too dangerous to tell.”

The group nodded, but Shiho's eyes were locked on Akira. What was he...

“The point is, when we decided that's how it would be, we realised that we didn't tell you just because of Ann. We told you because of you. You know, you were one of the first people to ever even talk to me at Shujin? I don't think I ever told you how much that meant to me.” It hadn't been a kindness in her mind. Just a lack of malice on her part. She'd reassured him because she knew how bad it could be. Just wanted to say something. Yet he took from that so much. And as much as any of the others, went to war on her behalf.

“It's a weird feeling, I know,” did he? Shiho shook her head, but didn't stop him. He continued. “But here's the truth. You are the third person we've ever told this all to. The other two? They're family. You... whatever you think you are, you're not a stranger. You're part of us.”

He said it in a voice that brokered no argument. That spoke only truth. She stared. Could he really say that? The others were nodding.

“Y'know,” Ryuji shook his head, “if you stayed in Tokyo I reckon it wouldn't have been long before you ended up with us anyway.”

That one ground her thoughts to a stop. Ann threw the scrunched up remains of her lunch at him.

“Idiot!” She stood, hands on hips, staring him down, “You think she'd want to hear that? That staying in Tokyo would've had value? Don't do that!”

“Hey!” Ryuji argued back, the group used to this by now, “I'm just telling the truth! Ain't that what we all decided to do? Be all truthful about this?”

“You don't even know she'd have joined us!”

“Ann there is no way on this earth that once Shiho was walking again she wouldn't quick figure out you were one of us.”

Cuts about her lack of subtlety, especially from the equally unsubtle Ryuji, were a good way to shut Ann down. Because she couldn't argue that and it was really embarrassing. Shiho laughed, quietly, but enough so that they all looked at her. She looked up at them.

“Honestly Ann,” she shook her head, “as soon as you started telling me about how you became friends with Akira, and Ryuji again, I started to think something was up. I said that I recognised you from the video but... that was really just because I was trying to figure out which ones you were. I just thought I shouldn't ask before I had proof.”

Ann, Akira, and Ryuji all immediately looked somewhat shamed by Shiho apparently having identified them long before they'd revealed the final Calling Card. Makoto and Futaba gave the trio judging looks. Haru was dropping the packaging from lunch into a nearby bin. Yusuke was framing the ocean between his fingers and memorising as much as he could for a sketch once they were back on their way.

Shiho just smiled at this all, from beginning to end. It really was unbelievable.

“It's still hard to process, all of this,” she waved a hand, indicating the group. “But... thank you. All of you. I don't really know what I can do, but I will do it. I suppose... I'll just have to get used to Angel then.” Ann quickly wrapped her arms around Shiho and held onto her tight. Ryuji threw a thumbs up to the pair. Akira smiled.

And the group continued on.

Sabae was a city on the western side of Japan, part of the Fukui Prefecture, an extra half of the distance between Tokyo and Nagoya away. Various pitstops to stop, stretch, and relax, boosted the travel time, and by the time the van arrived in Sabae, the light of day had changed to orange afternoon. Shiho stretched as she got out of the vehicle, ready to drop her luggage in a hotel room. They'd be visiting Akira's house after, but first they'd need to stop and do this. Haru was already heading to the front-desk. Shiho looked over at the others.

“Did you really do this and back to Tokyo in a single day?”

“Uhh, yeah,” Ryuji shook his head, taking the blow for Makoto who looked put-out by the question, “we basically just assumed it would be fine and then found out it really wasn't.”

“By the time we were home we'd all contracted the Zombie Status,” Futaba happily declared, checking the reception she could get in the town. “Sojiro got real mad at us for doing the trip in a single day.”

“You guys need to stop doing surprise road-trips,” Akira shook his head, “At least this time I had half a day's warning. You practically scooped me off the street last time.”

“Listen.” Ann's request, met by Akira's turn to face her, ended there. She didn't have anything she could actually say to him.

“There truly is a difference beyond Tokyo,” Yusuke, ignoring the active conversation, was staring into the sky. “I feel as if the air itself is lighter upon my shoulders.”

“That's how humidity works, Inari,” Futaba shook her head with a sigh, before grabbing her bag and heading towards the hotel. The group followed after.

“Hey,” Ann made sure they all heard her as Haru walked them through which rooms they'd be staying in, “Let's take a break to all get a shower after the drive. Then we can at least be clean for meeting Akira's parents.” Akira half-started saying something before catching himself and just shaking his head.

“Yeah, that's not a bad idea.”

“K then,” Ryuji bumped his shoulder into Akira's, “You can use ours, come on.”

And the group distributed amongst their rooms.

Ann and Shiho, sharing theirs, played a brief match of rock-paper-scissors to determine who would go first. After three ties Ann finally chose rock, shook her head at Shiho's excessive smirk, and went to get changed. Left her girlfriend sitting on the clean bed they'd been provided. Haru had picked out the rooms herself without any input from the others, and Shiho was fairly sure every other room contained multiple beds. Honestly, all her friends could be the most devilish imaginable.

Well, herself included she supposed.

Yet as the room was silent, Shiho relaxing from the drive, the muted sound of running water coming from the bathroom door, there was a weight on the bed. And a small meow.

Lowering her phone, Shiho attempted to figure out how Morgana had made his way into the room. The door was closed, and it wasn't the kind that anyone, let alone a cat – even a magic cat, wait wasn't she meant to not call him a cat? – could open. She blinked.

“Uh, hello?”

A single meow. Oh boy. Shiho blinked again. Why was Morgana...

“Uh, Morgana...-kun? I'm not sure what's best.” Another meow. Right. Complete lack of communication. Shiho thought for a moment. Then had an idea. “Can you do one for yes, two for no?” A single meow. Wait, did that mean... “That wasn't a coincidence, was it?”

Two meows. Okay then. Uhh...

“We can't... really talk, can we?”

_No._

“I haven't seen you a lot. Since we all met on the Saturday.”

_Yes._

“Was that... because of me?”

There was a pause. Then a single meow. _Yes._

“I... don't know if I should be sorry because of that?”

_No._

“Oh.” Shiho paused. What was she even doing? Assuming a conversation with a cat? Okay, more than enough times the others had said Morgana wasn't a cat, she remembered that. Ryuji called him a cat but Shiho got the impression he did that to hassle Morgana. The two fought a lot, she'd been told. Yet during the majority of their trip Morgana had been incredibly quiet. Which was weird. She was sure.

“Is it because I can't understand you?”

_No._

“Is it because of something I did?”

_No._

“Uhhh...” what was it he'd said... “Ryuji said you were...” the huff and expression of disdain Morgana managed at Ryuji's name was extremely obvious, even with a feline face. Wow. Expressive. “Intimidated by me?”

The expressiveness continued to read because the look on Morgana's face now was absolutely horrified. His fur was on end, and he was very actively avoiding looking Shiho in the eyes. She still didn't understand him. Not even a little. How could she?

“Is there... something I can do?”

A pause. A meow that cut off halfway. A pair of meows. And then a third. Shiho had no idea what that meant. She didn't really understand any of this. What could she do?

A single meow. A yes unprompted. Shiho thought. Three more meows. She didn't know what three meant. Just that Morgana was talking. Wait. Was that...

“You want me to... talk?”

_Yes._

Talk? About what? What was on her mind. She looked around the room. The sound of running water continued. Ann liked long showers. At least that allowed them to have this conversation safely. She looked back at the feline being before her, vivid blue eyes staring up at her. What she could talk about was...

“Honestly, it still feels weird, even after the number of times I've been reassured by the others. Told that I can be part of them. Because I didn't do anything they did. It feels like I don't have the right. Like they're trying to include me because they want to, not that I deserve to. Does that... make sense?”

_Yes._

“I don't know what I should do. Or even if I should do anything. I don't really know how to be friends with these people I've known for a week. We can talk, I'm part of the chat, I'll get used to them over time. But right now it feels like I've been accepted for... almost nothing. Every time I think about it, it feels like it's not deserved. I don't know what to do.”

Morgana was silent, but watching attentively. Was this what he'd wanted? It seemed so. Shiho continued.

“There's really... only two people who do know me. Ann and Ryuji. Because I knew them before all of this. And maybe them both accepting me helped other people to do so. But they're the only ones I know for sure genuinely feel for me. The others... we're friends but also strangers? It's so weird.” She shook her head. “I don't know. This week has been almost too much.”

A pause, then a meow. It wasn't an answer, a yes. It was a querying tone, somehow. Somehow she knew. Shiho shook her head again.

“No, but I am happy. This week, it was more than I could have ever imagined. I made friends. I was trusted by people. I got to laugh and joke with them. It was good. And-” she caught herself, about to say something personal. The blue eyes, staring into her brown own, seemed to tease at the thought. If she admitted this...

“And I got to be with Ann again after so long. For so many years she was the most important person in my life but I was still unable to tell just what that meant. But now I know. And she knows. And we're happy. We're truly, genuinely, happy.” The blue eyes looked away. “I'm sad. Because I'm going home for the year to come. There'll be the Summer. We'll figure something out. But we won't be together all the time. And I'll have to wait until the year is over. And I'll miss her so much.” She'd thought about this. She and Ann had discussed it. A long conversation of the futures each were moving towards. And how they'd make those work together. They'd come to a decision.

It wasn't a bad one.

“But even though I'll miss her with all my heart, I know I'll be able to come back to her all the same. And we can be together again. And be happy. And meet all of you again.” To be together with these people, that was her heart's desire now. “I'm really, truly, glad I met all of you. I hope...” Morgana still wasn't looking her in the face. “I hope that next time, we're able to be better friends, Morgana-kun.”

He flinched and it was a human flinch in a cat's body. Like he'd just been smacked for his actions. His eyes met hers once more, but this time there was no piercing gaze. Just something quieter. Contemplative. He hopped off the bed, paced over to the door, and meowed once. Shiho stood.

“I hope I was able to help.”

A single meow. The door opened, and the cat dashed out of it, Ann emerging from the shower a moment later.

“Huh, Shiho, what's up?”

“Oh,” Shiho pushed the door closed, turning back to her girlfriend with a smile, “nothing. I'll go get cleaned up.”

\---

By the time the Phantom Thieves emerged from the hotel they were staying at and piled back into the van, night had fallen. Akira gave directions once more, his parents aware of the group's oncoming visit and in agreement to host them for dinner. Ryuji, Futaba, and Ann made extrapolations of what Akira's home would be like while Shiho and Haru noted he was quiet. Yusuke, sitting on the same seat as him, could see tension in his hands.

The Kurusu house was the same as any other on the street they were on. Room for the van Makoto drove made in their driveway. The Phantom Thieves stood on the ground outside of it, looked at the building, and felt a sense of something. Ryuji was the one to say it.

“Kinda weird to call this home, huh?”

Akira just nodded.

The front-door opened.

“Akira, welcome home.”

“I'm back, mom.”

There was silence, contemplation, as the woman observed the group arrayed behind Akira. To them, the family resemblance was obvious. The same eyes, hair slightly more tamed – though more obviously by effort than genealogy – and the same kind of silent concern they held when outnumbered. Ryuji and Ann remembered seeing that in Akira often during the early days at Shujin. This woman, she was measuring her place. The same way Akira always did when unsure of his surroundings.

It was strange how familiar it was.

“Welcome,” she bowed to them, “thank you for taking care of my son all this time.” This got the group to jolt. They all attempted to respond at once, before nominating Makoto to step up. She bowed back.

“In truth,” she spoke with a smile, a reassurance she tried to give, “Akira's been the one who took care of us more often than not. He's incredible.” Akira and his mother both wore the same expression of embarrassed surprise. Ann muttered 'cute' under her breath which Shiho and Futaba both heard and attempted not to react to. The resemblance was... almost staggering.

“Please,” she raised back up, indicating the door, “come in.”

Reserved, yet with a keen assessment for people, Naori Kurusu watched the children that had become everything to her son pass her by. He'd told her, her and her husband both, that he would go back to Tokyo when his schooling was over. That he'd never been as happy here as he had there. So these were the people why. They were varied, each stood out in their own way, and left strong impressions. There was no true way for anyone to fit in amongst them, and so even Akira would be a notable part of the group.

Somewhere he could stand on his own instead of being swept up in the numbers and numbness of life. She could begin to understand that.

Morgana, as soon as he was through the threshold of the house, took off from Akira and set to wandering around like he owned the place. The cat had been a surprise to Naori when Akira returned, but he'd outright insisted 'Morgana', as was the cat's name, was not going anywhere. And in truth the cat seemed very smart. Polite. Never made a mess. She really couldn't imagine one better. So she'd allowed it. After all, having Morgana appeared to help Akira settle in.

And she and her husband had both agreed, whatever sacrifices they had to make to give their son a home again were a pittance compared to what they'd done. It was all worth it.

Akira entertained his guests as best he could.

“Dude your room's tiny compared to Leblanc,” Ryuji said what was obvious, the group forced to crowd around the doorway and flit in and out as Akira played host. He shook his head.

“You're not going to find much of interest here.”

“I can see some things you collected with us last year,” Makoto pointed out a stack of various decorations, forming a tower in a corner. Akira shrugged.

“Didn't want to leave them behind.”

It was only so long before the group were led further in. The dining room, at least, could handle their numbers. A man, taller than Akira, black hair lacking natural curls, smiled at the group. And introduced himself. “Hitoshi Kurusu, it is wonderful to meet my son's friends.”

There was something to it, the group at large noted, over the dinner. Not that it was awkward but more... performative? Like the entire thing was a recited song and dance. Akira interacted with his parents politely, respectfully, but artificially. Like he was unsure of the best way to do so and so defaulted to how he imagined people would do. His parents, Naori and Hitoshi, spoke kindly, inquired calmly of the group about Akira's life with them in Tokyo, and never quite broached the topic that was surely on their minds. Akira had messaged everyone the day after he'd returned home, told them his parents were aware of his being the Phantom Thief. And while he'd never given them the specific details, he'd outlined the truth all the same. Told them the things that he had done.

Yet the two bit their tongues on asking the gathered group if they were part of it. The meal was fine. Discussions casual, almost friendly. The two clearly wanted to make a good impression upon those who had come with their son. Still, by the time it was over, and they'd bid the Kurusus a good night, the group couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved to be back outside. Makoto approached Akira.

“We'll have breakfast at the hotel before leaving tomorrow morning, I imagine you'll join us?”

“Wouldn't miss it for anything,” Akira shook his head, “I'll be there. Thanks for this. And... no, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow.” He didn't know how to discuss it. It wasn't something he could broach, the weird broken and splinted familial relationship he had now. He couldn't even start.

The others accepted that.

Late that night, Ann playing a game on the system she'd brought with her, Shiho's phone buzzed with a message. She opened it up, and considered what was said.

> **Akira:** I don't know how you did it, I genuinely don't
> 
> **Akira:** But Morgana just told me to give you his blessing
> 
> **Akira:** congratulations Shiho. You caught them all.
> 
> **Akira:** You are truly a capsulemon master
> 
> **Shiho:** uh wow
> 
> **Shiho:** I don't know how that feels?
> 
> **Shiho:** it started as a joke because of Futaba-chan but now...
> 
> **Shiho:** am I meant to propose to her? I don't know if I'm ready to do that
> 
> **Akira:** You? No no no
> 
> **Shiho:** No?
> 
> **Akira:** Shiho we've got a whole year until you come back to Tokyo.
> 
> **Akira:** We are -definitely- going to make Ann do it
> 
> **Shiho:** oh my god
> 
> **Akira:** A whole year to help her work up the nerve.
> 
> **Akira:** Wow I sure hope she's not reading this right now
> 
> **Shiho:** she's playing a videogame
> 
> **Akira:** Ann Takamaki I love you and your predictability
> 
> **Shiho:** you all kind of do, don't you?
> 
> **Akira:** What?
> 
> **Shiho:** love her
> 
> **Akira:** Shiho
> 
> **Akira:** You're marrying into a big family here
> 
> **Akira:** This is just how we are
> 
> **Shiho:** it's good
> 
> **Shiho:** like nothing I ever imagined
> 
> **Shiho:** I've really never been this happy before
> 
> **Akira:** You're one of us
> 
> **Shiho:** ...
> 
> **Shiho:** thank you
> 
> **Akira:** g'night Shiho. I'll see you tomorrow before you all go
> 
> **Shiho:** We'll see you then, Akira

Sleep came.

And the final day of Golden Week dawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe that like a week ago, Morgana's whole "conversation" with Shiho was all I had planned? It wasn't in a hotel room either, he was just gonna sneak into Ann's house. Then everything came together and I thought "what if they redid the road trip" and now we've had a trip to Akira's hometown and next/final chapter will be Inaba. Hoo boy.
> 
> There was a lot in this chapter. A lot of references to the final chapter of Spin the Wheel, as I continue to weave this extended canon setting of mine. An easy setup for a Summer in Inaba fic. Akira development. More Shiho thoughts. Team bonding. The works!
> 
> So let's talk about Akira's stuff first. In Spin the Wheel I danced around the specific location he'd live in, just said "far away" and let it go. Not this time, I've officially commited to Sabae, of the Fukui Prefecture. According to wikipedia, "Sabae is one of the largest manufacturing centers of eyeglass frames in Japan". I found that pretty amusing assigning that to Akira.
> 
> Second point! Parents! Naori and Hitoshi were the names I settled on, some family resemblance in both appearance and attitude to both. This fic, as all things I do, ran away from me for a little, and this section ended up being far more about Akira than Shiho. That's part of the reason I let it fly by, summarising the interaction rather than acting it out. I'm glad to have given Akira a little more, but this is still the Shiho Show at large, so I focused in on her as best I could. As for Shiho, 1 Girlfriend and 7 Marriage Blessings. She's done well.
> 
> The next chapter is the last, final day of Golden Week, final day until Summer. Then what in the Summer? Well, let me just say, that's not happening until I've watched an LP on Persona 4 to refresh myself. I'm going to play kind of fast and loose with Inaba in the next chapter, don't expect any major cameos, but you know I'm the type to do minor ones. We'll see what we see.
> 
> That's it for now, I think November will end before this fic does, but only just. I still crushed 50k, and even 60k, words over the length of it though, so I'm feeling pretty good about myself. Thanks for reading, kudosing, commenting, and sharing. You're all appreciated greatly, and I hope you look forward to what's to come. I'll see you then. Bye-bye!


	8. Home, Heart, Life and Love

**_5/5, Friday Morning – Children's Day_ **

No-one was exactly sure how Akira made his way back into the hotel that morning. Simply that when the entire group met at a downstairs diner, complimentary breakfast paid for on behalf of the Okumura Estate, at one point when no-one was looking Akira sat himself down in an unoccupied chair.

Shiho was able to hide her surprise behind every single other person there immediately roasting Akira for the act.

“You are ridiculous,” Ann shook her head, picking at a fruit platter before her, “and definitely going to get yourself arrested someday. Again.”

“Only if they catch me,” Akira gave a languid reply, considering a tray of pastries. “Anyway no-one will notice as long as I look like I fit in.”

“Dude none of us look like we fit in.”

Ryuji's point landed squarely in the 'true but he shouldn't say it' zone for the group, their wild differences to one another more than enough to make them notable for anyone looking their way. Shiho couldn't help but giggle as they all tried and failed to reply to that. Smiles answered her laughter, and the group relaxed. A quiet meow drifted up from beneath the chair Akira was sitting in.

“Yeah I think I see some salmon there, Makoto could you help us out?”

With a sigh Makoto lifted the tray, passing it over to Akira, who quickly skewered a piece, glanced around to make sure eyes were off of him, and lowered it below the table. He met Shiho's eyes as he did and smiled. She couldn't help but laugh at him too. What a showboat.

“Are you sure Morgana-kun is allowed to be here, Akira-kun?” The demure tone of her query just barely masked the smile Shiho was holding back, and the others around her all recognised it with ease. For Ryuji and Ann, because they'd known her this long. For the rest, well, it was beginning to become something of a broken record when it came to comparing Shiho and Akira. But seriously. They were far too alike.

“I mean, am I?” Akira's amused shrug just made the group at large shake their heads this time. Honestly, how had they survived having made the most show-offish person imaginable the leader of a group based on stealth? Akira seemed to revel in their reactions. Because of course he did. This guy...

“So anyway,” Akira caught the attention of the group with just the slightest change in tone, the slightest 'this is an actual thing' suppressing the usual joking and teasing he supplied. He shook his head. “I talked to my parents, and they're pretty insistent we do a proper family trip for Summer. Which... I get, and I don't really want to hold against them, so I'm going to be away for most of it.” Reactions were quick and pronounced, Shiho watching the mood of the entire group fall. They really had wanted to be with him again. As often as they could.

The way they were all bound together, it was still so powerful a thing to her. Akira, and the others, had invited her in, but Shiho still knew the ties binding her to them were far weaker, asides from Ann. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to feel for them, and have them feel for her, the way they did for each other. Was it even possible to forge such a bond without going through what they had?

Even still, just their friendship was so much more than she had ever expected. It more than satisfied her. She was happy.

“It looks like I'll have maybe a week before the end,” Akira continued, “so if you guys are doing Inaba I should be able to visit then. Just for a little though.”

And immediately the mood perked up. Glances were thrown often at Shiho, who nodded reassurance that it was fine. Ann summarised.

“Alright then! If that's the plan, we'll spend the Summer in Inaba this year!”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji threw up a fist, excitement radiating off of him, “The Phantom Thieves are heading to Inaba!”

Reactions, immediate.

First was the quick paling of everyone's faces, furtive glances thrown around to check who might now be looking their way. A sharp hiss emerged from Ann.

“Ryuji you _dumbass_!”

“Have you learned nothing from the previous year?”

“You cannot keep doing this, Ryuji!”

Yusuke and Makoto's follow-up punches completed the one-two-three combo of making Ryuji's face now very red, the verbal strikes alone enough to mark him. He lowered his head quickly. “Sorry,” his voice low, “got excited.”

Shiho looked around herself. One or two of the other patrons in the dining area were looking at the group, but nothing about them seemed to show they were about to call in the police. Mostly just reacting to noise. She checked Akira, who was likely the one most aware of how much trouble they were in. He looked relaxed, and calm, though this close she could see his eyes were still rapidly flicking from side to side, studying the room. Keeping track of everything he could see.

A long yowl wound up from beneath Ryuji's seat, Morgana having made his way over to instruct Ryuji on exactly what he thought of the teen's loudness. Still a little too shamed by it all, Ryuji was unable to snap back the way he usually would.

“Was that a cat?”

Once more the group froze up, the voice of a patron passing them by reaching their ears. They didn't react, didn't look around, and only after a few seconds let themselves move again. Makoto shook her head. Ryuji had a smirk.

“Guess I'm not the only one who doesn't know when to keep it down.”

“Do not,” Yusuke stressed the word, “take pride in others having the same failings as you.” Ryuji didn't have much to say to that.

“Is it,” when she spoke, Shiho's voice drew attention. Because having it amongst the rest of theirs was still unusual, even for those who knew her, “always like this?” She watched the result of her question, the group struggling to avoid saying that yes, they were always like this. Eventually Akira shrugged.

“More or less.”

She couldn't help but laugh at that.

And in response, neither could they.

Soon enough came the time to bid farewell. The group stood before the van that would carry them home, Shiho to Inaba, the rest beyond to Tokyo. Akira and Morgana stood before them, goodbyes exchanged between each as the struggle of moving on settled upon their shoulders. It would not be until late August that the distance was closed once more, that Akira and Morgana would be able to see the others again. They'd be missed.

Shiho understood. She'd spoken to Ann practically every day since moving to Inaba, constant text messages and phonecalls. And it hadn't been enough. It would be even worse now. And Akira... she knew he had a bond to the others that was incredibly powerful too. It would hurt for them as well.

The conclusion of this year apart could not come fast enough.

“Hey,” she jolted from her thoughts to see Akira standing before her. Morgana had jumped up to perch on his shoulder. “Keep in touch, okay?” He smiled at her gently. She nodded back.

“Of course,” Shiho smiled with far more edge, “I need to keep claiming coins, after all.” A quiet rush of breath coursed around the group, knowing that Shiho's addition to their little game would lead to it becoming far more dynamic than ever. So far only one of her coins had been distributed, Yusuke's prize for helping her enter the game to begin with. As it stood right now, those black coins were the most coveted of them all, and the others were already working on ways to earn one for themselves. Though also understood was that targeting Shiho would be exposing themselves to her wrath, and she was a powerful figure indeed. Great care was required to face her safely.

Such an interesting game they all played. She fully intended to win.

The farewells each of the Thieves gave Akira were warm: Ann and Haru were both fully willing to throw their arms around his neck. Ryuji slung an arm over Akira's shoulders and mussed the boy's black hair. Makoto and Yusuke were more reserved in their gestures, but even their posture indicated the amount of care they had towards him. Futaba seemed to struggle with what she wanted to do, eventually settling on holding out a fist for Akira to tap his own against. She appeared satisfied by that.

“Okay,” Akira had to be the one to say it, to be the leader who sent them on their way, for they truly did not wish to leave, “time for you guys to hit the road. Send me some pics from Inaba. I'll be counting on you.”

One by one, they piled into the van. The middle seat, now just Ryuji and Yusuke, seemed far emptier. Shiho glanced about, catching the expressions on Ann and Haru's faces. They were morose. The van shuddered to life, and the group made sure to wave out the windows. Call back to Akira and Morgana as they went. Briefly give off the energy they always had around him.

But they were quiet when they pulled themselves back in. When the van turned, and the figure of their leader and truest friend disappeared from view. Haru breathed out a deep sigh.

No-one commented on it.

Discussions were quiet going forward. Futaba provided directions, instructed Makoto of the path to take them all to Inaba, while Yusuke marked away as his sketchbook, occasionally pausing and shaking his head in annoyance at the difficulty to maintain clean lines while on the road. Ryuji seemed to be deep in thought, leaving Ann, Shiho, and Haru in the backseat to hold most of the conversation. Even then, it fell on Shiho's shoulders to raise the mood. She couldn't imagine how the drive back must have been after everyone had delivered Akira home the last time.

“I'm looking forward to showing you Inaba!” Heads turned to her when she spoke, Ann and Haru, Ryuji and Yusuke, even Futaba seemed to sit up a little straighter in her seat. If Makoto was listening she didn't show it, focused on the road as she was. Shiho smiled for those looking to her. “I know I said it was quiet, but there's still a lot of nice places around! You'll definitely like it!”

They smiled at her. A little tired, a little sad, but clearly lightened all the same by her words.

“And we can get some good food there too! Ryuji I know for sure you'll want to try the Beef Bowl at the Aiya Diner.” She could just imagine him tackling it now. “Oh, but it's not raining today, so they don't offer the special...”

Haru giggled at the disappointment in Shiho's voice that mirrored onto Ryuji's face. He knew full well Shiho wouldn't praise a meal if it wasn't worth getting involved with.

“I'll just have to try it when we're visiting in the Summer! It'll rain sooner or later!” His confident declaration raised the mood just a little more. Ann frowned.

“Do we really want it raining while we're there though?”

“Ann there's a diner special.”

“Ryuji that's not-”

“Ann.”

Now Shiho and Haru were both laughing at the two. Makoto, eyes on the road, had a smile that only Futaba could see. Or would see if she wasn't performing a quick search on her phone.

“Wait what the _shit?_ ” Immediately the younger girl twisted around in her seat to hold out her phone, “Are you seeing the size of this thing?”

It took only a glance for Shiho to verify that yep, someone did post the Mega Beef Bowl online. The comments immediately visible were all of disbelief. Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, and Haru were all staring at the picture.

“I think I could take it.”

“Ryuji there is no way you could eat all of that.”

“Nah I totally could. It looks good, right? 

“That is _not_ the point.”

While Ryuji and Ann shared yet another back-and-forth, Haru considered other things.

“It reminds me of the challenge burgers offered by Big Bang Burger,” Haru mused, well enough aware of all the atrocities Okumura Foods had and continued to commit. “Perhaps somewhat more manageable, though it is difficult to say without seeing it myself.”

“Oh yeah,” Ryuji nodded to that, “I'm, uh... watcha call it, the first one with that. Second Mate! Right, that. First burger was like... I dealt with that, but the one they try to get you to do after is impossible. I tried it once and that was enough, y'know?”

“Yes,” somehow Haru could feel no surprise that Ryuji had overcome the Comet Burger, “it is widely accepted that after that point our challenge burgers become insurmountable. I am unsure as to why we even offer one beyond the Gravity Burger.”

Shiho, quietly regretting that she hadn't been around to see either of Ryuji's attempts with the challenges, noted a frown on Yusuke's face. That didn't seem right.

“Yusuke? Is something the matter?” All eyes turned to him after she singled him out, and he focused on Haru specifically. Something was bugging him. He voiced the question.

“Where does the 'Cosmic Tower' burger fit into all of this?”

The question seemed innocent, but the almost rigidity to Haru's smile showed turmoil behind her face. She slowly blinked, staring Yusuke down.

“May I ask where you heard of that, Yusuke-kun?” There was almost danger in the tone of her voice, as if the knowledge of the Cosmic Tower burger itself was enough to place oneself at risk. Yusuke, missing all of this, just shook his head.

“I watched Akira eat one two and a half months ago.”

“Argh!” Futaba, from the front seat, yelled out as she held a palm over her face, “I was trying to repress that, Inari!” Haru was sitting stock-still, her smile frozen in place. Ann waved a hand in front of her. No reaction.

“Cosmic... Tower...” spelling it out as he performed the search on his phone, Ryuji nearly dropped it when the images loaded. His face was pale. “What the _shit?_ ” How had that Beef Bowl been what surprised Futaba, if she had known of this. “How does a human being even eat that? Can one?” He held the phone out to Ann, who recoiled from it. Shiho, getting a look, felt great and terrible energies emerge from the burger.

Scary scary.

Yusuke, meanwhile, just shook his head again. “By Akira and Morgana's discussion, that was not the first time he had eaten it, either.” At this point the entire van was quiet. An endless presence seemed to course around Haru. Ever so slowly she turned her head, facing the front where Futaba was looking back at them. Futaba who could corroborate this story Yusuke had told.

“Futaba-chan,” endless danger swirled in her voice, “Akira-kun ate what, exactly?”

And amidst this all, amidst Haru struggling to comprehend Akira eating her company's most cursed product, amidst this others jumping between shock at Akira's extraordinary feat, fear at the power he must hold to do such a thing, and simple teasing of both him who ate it and Haru who was saddled with the burden of its existence, Shiho found herself smiling. This was better. Friends being friends. The sad atmosphere of before wiped clean.

She was happy with it this way. This was how it should be.

\---

The group piled out of the van at a gas station, Makoto conversing with the attendant who met them there. It was on the southern end of the Central Shopping District of Inaba, and Shiho could already begin to point out shops in sight of interest. Ryuji, Yusuke, Ann, and Haru followed her lead, but Futaba was standing off to the side, shuffling about on her feet. When Makoto stepped away from her conversation, the younger girl approached her to talk about something.

“Oh shit,” Ryuji, pumped up, began walking away from the van to get a better look at one of the signs hanging outside a store, “is that a metalworks? That's effing awesome, Shiho!”

“Just imagine having real stuff in the Metaverse!” Ann nodded along, intrigued herself, “I bet stuff from there would be way stronger than anything we used!”

“Perhaps I may commission them come Summer,” Haru began to imagine the sorts of products she might be able to purchase, “It would be nice to have some souvenirs to bring home with me.” No-one made any mention of the type of souvenir Haru would most want to hang on her walls.

“No doubt,” Yusuke, as much as anyone else, was interested in this thing none of them had ever seen in person before, “the people who work there are master craftspersons. I would enjoy speaking with them and gaining their perspectives.”

“Everyone!” Makoto's voice, clear and focused, drew all eyes back to her. She was looking at the group as Futaba, standing behind her, fidgeted, scuffing the ground with her feet. “Futaba told me she has a friend who lives nearby, about three-quarters of an hour away. If it's alright with you all, I'm going to drive her out there and bring her back a little later. Shiho-san, I'm sorry, is it okay if we postpone you showing Futaba and I the town until the Summer?”

Ryuji, Ann, and Haru were having a far less subtle than they probably imagined it was conversation about Futaba's mystery friend, how she had a friend outside Tokyo, how she actually had a random friend unrelated to everyone else given the situation she came from. They agreed upon it being an online friend pretty quickly.

Shiho just shook her head. “No, it's fine, please go ahead. There'll be plenty of time going forward.”

Makoto smiled at that, turning to look at Futaba. Futaba quickly glanced up at Shiho. “Thanks Shiho.” Shiho smiled back.

“I hope you enjoy seeing your friend.”

With Makoto taking Futaba in the van back out of Inaba, that left Shiho with Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Haru standing in the Central Shopping District of Inaba. Immediately Shiho became tour guide, and set to leading them up the road, pointing out shops of interest. It was early afternoon, the drive from Sabae to Inaba hefty enough, and the group had skipped eating on the road to get food here. Shiho wasn't sure what Makoto or Futaba would do, but figured they had it planned out. They'd be fine.

“There's a steak croquette place just further ahead,” immediately Ryuji and Ann increased their pace after Shiho's announcement, more than ready for food. Yusuke and Haru, as hungry as any other, kept themselves paced with Shiho herself.

The streets were fairly empty – the public holiday driving most people to more busier localities. Indeed, Inaba itself could be considered drained of many people over the holiday – scant tourists visiting the location guided by word of mouth more than any particularly attractive feature of the town. In truth Shiho didn't blame them – Inaba was small, and offered little of particular interest. But there was a calming feeling to the place, and the countryside atmosphere was particularly strong here. It was somewhere those who enjoyed a more peaceful lifestyle could relax. And while she'd come from the busyness of Tokyo, she couldn't help but find enjoyment in this too.

A quiet life was more than enough for her right now.

By the time she, Yusuke, and Haru had caught up with Ann and Ryuji, they were already ordering at the Souzai Daigaku, excitedly chatting with the owner who was promising them they'd never had steaks like this in the city. Shiho smiled, listening to the spiel, and urged for Haru and Yusuke to order as well, following behind them. Sitting here, eating with her friends (and girlfriend!) was more than she'd ever expected going into this week.

She truly couldn't express how good these past few days had been to her.

Once fed, once back on their feet and refreshed, the group considered what was next. This was kind of a holiday for them, and so that meant holiday shopping. Immediately Ryuji began making his way back down the street.

“Come on!” he called to the gathered others, “Let's go check out the metalworks!” The lack of anyone moving to follow him ground his pace to a halt. He paused, and looked at them in confusion. “Uh, guys?”

“It was closed,” Yusuke delivered the news with unflinching dispassion. “A sign listed the owner as out for Golden Week. You should try to pay more attention to your surroundings in future.” Ann nodded in agreement, Shiho and Haru opting for slightly more diplomacy by not giving any reaction. They'd both noted the sign too though.

“Aww really?” Ryuji, used to Yusuke's direct judgements, ignored his lecture entirely. “Bummer, I guess we can wander around then? Not sure what else to look at but we'll find something, right?” Undeterred, he immediately made his way over to the nearest shop, in this case being the Aiya Diner, and examined the menu listed on the wall. For future reference.

A complete lack of surprise crossed Ann's face as Yusuke, after a moment, went over to look at the menu as well.

“Come on,” Ann just turned, “Leave them to it. Let's go further up the street!” Happy to let the others go about to their own whims, Shiho followed after, Ann and Haru walking ahead. Having them all here, in her hometown, was a strange but delightful feeling. Shiho intended to savour it.

“Oh. My. God.” Ann's steps ground to a halt for just a brief moment, before she immediately accelerated into an almost sprint. Shiho, seeing the target that had drawn her girlfriend's attention, smiled as Haru gasped and followed after nearly as quickly, though with far more dignity to her steps.

“You like em?” The salesman crossed his arms, clearly thrilled by the two girls cooing over the wares on display before the shop he was staffing, “There's a holiday special today so don't miss out!” With a smile of her own, Shiho reached the group.

“Ann, these are home-made!” Haru was lifting up one of the tiny knitted figurines, admiring its texture in her hands, “all of them are! How wonderful!”

“They're adorable!” Ann nodded enthusiastically in agreement with Haru, fumbling with her phone to get a good picture of the row upon row of figures on sale beneath the banner of Tatsumi Textiles. Shiho watched the two go, enjoying the sight of their excitement. The salesman noticed her standing behind the pair.

“Oh hey, if it isn't Suzui-san, heard you disappeared back to Tokyo.” Very quickly Shiho felt herself on trial. Right, she had skipped school to spend Golden Week in Tokyo. In a small town as this, so focused on its own internal rumours, of course that would go around. She muttered something non-committal. The owner laughed.

“Hey don't sweat it,” he shrugged, a good-natured smile on his face, “I skipped plenty when I was younger too. Not the smartest thing I ever did but I figure one or two days ain't that big a deal. You're doing fine anyway ain't'cha?” Haru and Ann were looking between the owner and Shiho now. This was not how she'd expected this to go.

“It... was a very good week.”

The man laughed again. “There you go! So don't worry 'bout anything, if you're happy you're happy!”

Ann nudged Shiho with an arm. “Looks like everyone knows you, Shiho,” she smirked at her girlfriend's embarrassment, “is the local volleyball coach such a popular figure?”

“Assistant! Volleyball coach,” Shiho stressed the specifics, but Ann was just smiling at her and she couldn't do anything about that. Haru, meanwhile, was still enraptured by the wares displayed.

“These are wonderful...” she glanced up at the sign above the shop, “Tatsumi...-san, did you make them all?”

“Ah,” if there was anything strange about being asked that outright, he didn't give much to it, “yeah, always been a hobby. Turns out people are pretty into them!” He gave a smile, idly running his fingers over an ear. A rather notable scar stood out on the left side of his forehead, but Haru deigned not to mention nor focus on it. Everyone had their own story, after all.

“I think that's wonderful.” Besides, the most interesting part of this entire situation was the product. “I myself have long-term plans of opening a cafe in which I hope to sell home-made items to customers. Seeing work such as yours, it inspires me to try even harder to compare to such quality!” Haru's declaration seemed to impress the man, who nodded with a grin.

“Yeah, that sounds good! You ever make that cafe, I'll stop by and buy something. You folks are all from Tokyo, right?”

Surprised, Haru and Ann looked at him. His smile was relaxed. “You're Suzui-san's friends, ain't'cha? I know she and her folks moved out here from Tokyo, so seemed a pretty safe bet.” For a moment, his expression grew wistful. “I got a good friend out in Tokyo too, actually. Miss that guy a whole bunch.”

Ann inclined her head towards Shiho. “And we've got a real good friend staying in Inaba that we all miss too.” Shiho fought to not be embarrassed by that surprise declaration of affection. The man before them just chuckled.

“Trade ya.”

Ann smiled back. “If only.”

In the end, Ann and Haru both purchased a figure to take home with them. Shiho endured some teasing from all three people around her – entirely unfair and she'd at least make sure to get Ann for this later – before a new customer stopped on by. Or at least what seemed like a customer.

“Oh hey,” the shopkeep raised a hand, “Konishi-san, how'd the brew go?”

“Better,” the man who'd approached was thinner than Tatsumi, a drawn face and pulled back light brown hair. Ann and Haru began to edge away from the shop to give the two more room to discuss. The new arrival ignored them to continue talking. “The advice you gave me turned out well, I wanted to thank you for that.”

“You know it's no problem,” Tatsumi shrugged, “Glad it helps. Any thoughts on when you're moving to sale?”

“When it's good enough.”

“People who say that never end up satisfied.”

“I'll make it work.”

Having no place in the conversation, Ann, Haru, and Shiho considered where to head next. There were other shops along the street, but to be honest Shiho was starting to want to get out of the shopping district. She'd at least take everyone down by the river if she could. Contemplating that, she missed Ryuji running at the group until he was well within yelling range.

“Ann!” His voice blasted out, making even the two conversing at the shop behind the group look up, “Shiho! Haru! You're not gonna believe this!” Only when he came to a grinding halt, taking a moment to breathe out deeply, did Ryuji look up at them with the widest smile imaginable. “A fox totally just stole Yusuke's wallet!”

Ann and Haru looked at him blankly. “A what?” Shiho started laughing. The two storeowners behind them all chuckled too.

“Hey you three!” Tatsumi called out to them from where he stood, “You should go check the shrine just down the road, the fox'll end up there sooner or later. Good luck getting your friend's wallet back!”

“Thank you!” Ann waved, before turning and heading off, Shiho, Haru, and Ryuji following after. The man, watching them go, stared at the back of their heads for a few moments before turning to the other shopkeep speaking with him.

Something about those kids really made him remember the past.

The Tatsuhime Shrine had a storied history – decay encroaching upon it reversed by the offerings of the people; offerings, the tales told, given in return for fulfilled wishes. For a small country town, and a small country shrine, the care that had gone into it was immediately notable to Ann and Haru, passing through its gates. This was a significant shrine. That was the impression gained.

In front of the shrine, too distracted to even appreciate its aesthetics as he normally would, Yusuke Kitagawa was fiercely debating with the apron-touting vulpine perched before it.

“Please!” He implored, “Return my wallet! If not that, at least the fifty yen piece I had inside of it!”

A moment, a pause from all gathered as Yusuke's desperation echoed in lonely silence, and perhaps second only to Morgana the fox gave an expression that was easily readable. The wallet dropped from its mouth, landing on the ground, as it considered it with great disdain.

Fifty yen?

Yusuke immediately reached down and grabbed the wallet.

“Oh my!” Haru, choosing to look past this immediate exchange, approached the shrine's offertory box. “Were you perhaps looking for more offerings for the shrine, Fox-san?” It was a strange creature, the group considered, far more intelligent than they'd ever considered giving a fox credit for. Shiho had seen it about, running this way and that, and asked the residents of Inaba about the fox with the red and pink hearted apron, but all she'd been told was that it was the Fox of the Shrine. She'd made an offering once but never seen it up close.

In response to Haru, the fox moved a little closer to the box in the shrine. Haru followed after, withdrawing her wallet. Ryuji nudged Shihio.

“Hey what's the deal with the fox?”

Shiho just shrugged. “It's the Fox of the Shrine.”

Nursing his wallet, safely retrieved, Yusuke retreated to the group. Ann smirked at him. “Guess we know who's the better Fox around here, huh? And the better thief too.” Any biting retort Yusuke might have been preparing went eclipsed by the loud outcry from the Fox of the Shrine.

“You are a wonderful caretaker aren't you?” Haru cooed, the fox jumping in excitement around her after the donation she had just made. In contrast to Yusuke's dire situation, Haru had been more than capable of making an offering to the shrine. A significant one too, given the fox's clearly joyful reaction. The others had missed exactly what it was. They got the feeling it was best not to ask.

It was a scene, honestly, watching Haru bend down, scratching the fox under its chin as it rubbed its head against her hand. Haru was smiling at it gently, a peaceful aura surrounding both herself and the shrine. Shiho, staring, caught herself, and looked over at Ann.

“She's like a fairytale princess.”

That, Ann couldn't deny.

Once outside of the shrine, Haru promising the fox she would return and make an offering again to its clearly delighted cries, Shiho composed herself. That had been an adventure. Now, what was next...

“We could go down to the river if you guys want?” It was either that, or head to Junes and maybe just maybe prove the existence of the Bear. That was a long-shot though. Turning her head back to look at the textiles shop, Shiho could see more people had come by now. One with brown hair, one with blonde. Yeah, she sighed, there was no way she was going to see the Bear today. There weren't enough people around for it to show up. She turned back to the others. “I think that's best.”

The Samegawa Flood Plain served as a frequented path for the residents of Inaba, the road alongside the river offering views of the water, while parks to the other side of it served as playgrounds of all kinds. Shiho herself spent considerable time here, as the volleyball team she assisted played on one of the fields nearby.

The group of five, walking alongside the river, took in the environment. Ryuji nodded, looking down the long path ahead. “Shiho, this is a perfect running track.”

“I was thinking that,” she agreed, considering all the times she'd walked along it. “And being by the water in the Summer will at least help with the heat.”

“It is a rather picturesque location,” Yusuke had his hands up, framing the river as he walked alongside it. “I can see myself setting up easel by the water, losing myself to the hours as I paint. I absolutely will bring as many canvases as I am able for our Summer.”

“I looked up places to stay on the drive here,” Haru, as much as anyone, was enjoying this walk by the waterside. “The Amagi Inn comes highly recommended!”

“A country inn,” Ann lost herself to imagination, “oh I bet staying there feels like going back in time!” Shiho laughed at the concept, though couldn't exactly deny it. She'd never had reason to go near the place after all. Still, if everyone else was staying there for the Summer, maybe it would be fun to stay with them. Even if she lived nearby all the same. Hmm...

The loud laughter and yelling of children broke through Shiho's thoughts, causing her to look up. Across the path, in the field nearby, a group of young girls were running around, a game of volleyball itself in play. Shiho stared, standing still perhaps just a little too long, as one of the girls noticed her. And then all of them did.

“Suzui-sensei!” “Suzui-sensei!”

Quickly the game went abandoned, quickly the score of youths ran up to surround Shiho, who found herself standing alone as her four friends lived up to their former occupations and all but disappeared from sight. Actually they were just standing right over there. Watching her. Smiling at her.

She'd get them all for this.

“Sensei we haven't seen you all week!”

“We were worried you were sick!”

“Where have you been?”

Shiho raised her hands, begging for a moment to speak, the girls' natural excitability amplified by Shiho's return. Disappearing to Tokyo for a week with barely notifying anyone had resulted in a lashback, it seemed.

These people, all expecting her to be a natural part of their world, she'd never had something like this in Tokyo.

... part of the reason she really did find herself falling for the countryside.

“I was visiting my friends in Tokyo,” she explained, the girls all exclaiming loudly at the thought of visiting the capital. Endless questions piled up on her, about Tokyo, about her friends, about when she'd next be helping with their coaching, before the actual coach intervened to bail Shiho out.

“Alright, alright,” the woman, a full adult, punctuated each word with a clap, “let's all calm down. Suzui-san's going to be back and helping out tomorrow, so you can ask her all about her Golden Week then. Let her enjoy spending time with her friends, okay?”

Despite bailing her out of this situation, Shiho couldn't help but note how easily the woman had just promised in her stead she was going to be around tomorrow. Well, she was, but still, that woman...

“Thank you,” she nodded, being sent off to join the others. The girls waved goodbye before their coach ushered them back onto the field.

“See you tomorrow Suzui-sensei!”

If being surrounded by the girls adorably asking her questions had been swimming with a school of dolphins, Shiho now made her way back to a pack of sharks. Ann and Ryuji, at the forefront, had smiles that weren't going anywhere. Haru's, at least, was slightly more restrained. But only slightly.

“Welcome back,” Ryuji pantomimed a cheer, “Suzui-sensei.”

“Suzui-sensei,” Ann clasped her hands, “where have you been?”

Shiho just shook her head. Her own hometown and her friends and girlfriend were sassing her uncontrollably. Where was the justice in that?

“I'm an assistant,” she stressed the word and insisted upon it. She wasn't a coach. She wasn't a leader. Not yet. “They just... like calling me that.”

Ann stepped forward and bumped her shoulder against Shiho's, smiling at her sincerely. “It's adorable.” Haru nodded agreement.

“It's wonderful!”

“Seriously,” even Ryuji couldn't help but admit it, “that was cute as hell Shiho. Those kids really like you.” Could he reach any level like that, being liked enough by those he would be looking after? He hoped so. He really did.

Yusuke, lowering his phone, made his announcement. “Makoto and Futaba have just returned to Inaba, they are on their way here now.”

The group set up once more by the water, waiting for the remaining two to join them. The afternoon's light reflected off the water, spreading red-orange across their vision. A beautiful sight.

Soon enough, footsteps upon the stairs behind the group sounded out Makoto and Futaba's arrival. Makoto had a gentle smile, while Futaba's was far more pronounced. She held up two fingers and gave a 'V' for victory.

“Mission Accomplished!”

“Someone had fun,” Ryuji grinned at Futaba, who grinned back at him, moving forward to crouch down by the water's edge. Makoto walked up to join the group as well.

“Yep yep!” Futaba nodded, staring forward at the water before her, “thanks to Big Sis Makoto everything went great!”

“Futaba,” Makoto shook her head, “Will you please stop calling me that in front of people? Kana-san's parents actively believed I was your older sister!” The others all grinned at Makoto who shook her head at them too. “Please do not tell people such things!”

The afternoon light, the smell of the water, sight of fish swimming beneath it, sound of birds in nearby trees, the world relaxed around the group and they relaxed too. Shared this final quiet moment before the end.

Ann looked over at Shiho. “Oh right, Shiho, give me your coins.”

Shiho looked back in surprise. “You definitely haven't won any from me yet.”

“No no,” Ann shook her head, “it's just, you can't really play keeping them here. If you leave them with me, you can just let me know when to add or remove one from your collection from the others. It's just managing them for you.” Shiho stared at her. Hmm...

“I do it for Akira too!” Futaba announced, looking over at the pair. “Since he's away from home right now, I keep his coins and he lets me know who to give or take one from! It's cool! I track everyone's totals anyway.”

“She has graphs.” Yusuke announced flatly. Futaba smiled at him.

“Loving that solidly crashing blue line you've got going on Inari.” In return, Yusuke, after accessing a pouch separate to his wallet, held up a single lime-green coin. Futaba stared at him in silent outrage. Ryuji and Haru both laughed.

“You didn't tell me you gave him one of mine!” Futaba's indignant sqwark at Ann was met by a gentle smile, completely unconcerned by her distress, “Ann no come on that's not fair!”

“We get to do whatever we want with the coins we win, Futaba-chan~” Ann lilted the name, smile ever calm, “if you don't like it maybe you shouldn't make bets you can't win.” Interest flitted across the others, their coin game always competitive enough to keep them eager to learn more about how each exchange occurred. Futaba just grumbled and looked down.

“I still don't know how you were able to get the birthday special from that restaurant five days in a row.”

Ann laughed. Shiho just shook her head.

“Ann, you still do that?” Now Futaba was looking at Shiho in shock. She shrugged. “She's always been good at that act.” Ryuji snorted a laugh. Ann elbowed him in the side. Futaba groaned.

“Played like a damn fiddle.”

The drive back to Tokyo wasn't a long one, but given the last time they'd returned from Sabae, the others were keen to get going. School was back on tomorrow once again, and a good night's rest was needed. The group, moving back to the van where Makoto had parked it, took their moment to say farewell.

“Hey,” Ryuji held out a hand, fist closed, for Shiho to tap her own against. Their friendship originally forged through Ann, lost as each was harmed by life, and restored by Ann yet again. She was thankful. Ryuji was kind, and cared, and always energetic. The two did well motivating one another. And shared a goal. She smiled at him. He smiled back. “I know I don't gotta say keep in touch, or keep in shape or any of that shit. Just look forward to our run when Summer hits, we're hitting the pavement hard, you got that?”

Shiho nodded. “I can't wait. Ryuji, it was good to talk with you. And run. Good luck.” He grinned, then ducked back onto the van. There'd be more than enough of each of that again. For sure. For sure.

“Shiho-chan,” Haru clasped her hands around Shiho's, “thank you for joining us. Through Ann-chan we came to know you, but it was in spending time with you that we all became friends. Please rely on us if you ever are in need, and do not hesitate to reach out whenever you wish to talk! I look forward to spending time with you again!”

Haru was full of light and care, uplifting the hearts of those around her. To her, Shiho felt a deep bond of trust. As if she could talk about anything. A friendship well forged. “I'll be in touch, Haru-san.” Each smiled at the other. Haru boarded the van.

“Shiho,” Yusuke stood before her and spoke her name, the ability to do such forged between each via an argument neither had seen coming until the words were already flowing. But on the other side of it, there was acknowledgement. Respect. Each had seen the other clearly. “Take care. We will all see you again soon enough.”

“Same to you,” she returned the wish, “I'll see you again, Yusuke. Send me a picture of your next painting, I'd love to see it.” He seemed surprised by the request, but then nodded. Smiled. And joined the others.

“It's been...” Makoto was next, Ann hanging behind her to have the final goodbye, “a busy week.” Shiho couldn't help but laugh at that.

“It really has.”

“Shiho-san,” would the Summer lose each of the need for honorifics? Nothing could forge the bond the others shared, but perhaps something different all the same could appear. “Thank you for your kindness. I feel as if we all changed a little after meeting you. You truly will make an excellent teacher.”

“Makoto-san,” they had each told the other their goals. Who they wished to be. Shiho could clearly see that Makoto would reach hers. As for her own... “I'll be sure to follow up on the information you gave me for studying. I really do appreciate it. Thank you so much for your help.”

Makoto smiled. And then she too was gone. Just one left.

The van, parked at the edge of the road leading down to the river, the two stepped away from. Closer to the water. A little bit of privacy for two.

“God,” Ann shook her head, “I really hate goodbyes.” When Shiho embraced her, wrapping her arms around the one she loved, Ann buried her head into her neck. If either teared up, neither mentioned it.

“We'll be together soon,” though she knew it was true, that didn't stop this from hurting. Shiho had felt the separation before, but this, this would be more. But when the year was done, she'd return to Tokyo and study. Become a teacher. And after that... she and Ann had shared a long conversation about the future, about how to live their lives together. They had something in mind. A plan that would work for each of them.

They just needed to never back down from their goals.

“I really love you,” Ann's voice was quiet, for Shiho's ears only. Shiho tightened her hug.

“I love you too.”

Neither knew how long they held this for, but understood in their hearts that it would never be enough. When Shiho walked Ann back to the van, when she boarded it and immediately stuck her head out the window, calling out to her, Shiho smiled. Waved. Saw them off. Watched the van roll down the road and away.

And held back tears only for as long as she was sure they wouldn't see them shed.

The Summer was close. They'd be together then. And they'd always talk, share messages and calls, remain as close as they could. Even if their deepest wishes were always to be closer.

But this week had changed Shiho. She'd announced her love and had it accepted and reciprocated. Defined and declared the goal she'd chase. Found friendships. Been told a story perhaps no-one else ever would.

Received the name of 'Angel'. But really, it was they who'd descended from above to lift her up. Love. And life. Friendship. And people she'd always be able to reach out to. Rather than steal her heart, it was more like they'd given her all of theirs.

Some Phantom Thieves.

Then again, she considered as her footfalls defined the way home, an empty house soon to be filled, first by her and then her parents come their evening return, maybe in doing so they really had captured her heart all along.

Yeah, that sounded right.

Some Phantom Thieves indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the story ends. Over the past eight chapters I've defined the way I see and write Shiho Suzui, fleshed her out to my own understanding, and created a tale. I hope it's one you've all enjoyed.
> 
> My special thanks to fellow writer (and excellent artist) yormgen, who provided me excellent feedback and double-checked the Persona 4 referring sections of this chapter to make sure it was all good. I'm not writing a single P4 thing until I've watched a Golden LP, but rest assured one day I will. The entire Persona series... I have plans. Big plans.
> 
> Going forward, I'm slowing down my writing a lot. I changed into a new job recently, which the transition period allowed me the freedom to go crazy writing, but now I don't have nearly as much time to play with. There are also some other series I have in mind to write for, my next fic, when I write it, will be for Gravity Rush. If you haven't heard of that, it's a PS4 game, 1 and 2, and one of my all-time favourites INCLUDING my number one all-time ship. So, yeah, if anyone has a PS4, I strongly recommend getting into it. Then you can read my works for that too!
> 
> To all my readers, thank you so much. In creating the works I have, I've been able to share with you and you've all shared in return, your words of encouragement and feedback helping me keep going. Without question it was hearing from you each chapter that motivated me to try extra hard on the next. And boy howdy I did, these chapters, each of them far larger than I expected.
> 
> Not that I mind one bit.
> 
> That's it for Shiho and the Phantom Thieves. Consider sharing it with others you believe may enjoy it, and look forward to whatever comes next, whether it's my work for a different series, or my next eventual Persona. I'll see you all along.
> 
> Until then... bye-bye!


End file.
